¿Quieres ser mi prometido?
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: No era la primera vez que los habitantes de Nerima deseaban algo para cambiar sus vidas. Pero esta vez alguien capaz de conseder deseos estaba escuchando
1. Prologo

**¿Quieres ser mi prometido?**

(_Una Ramna ½ Alt Historia_)

_Fic original de: Ammadeau_

_Por: Lord Kal-el  
Formato: Aoi Fhrey_

**Nota:** Esto toma lugar un poco después de que la casa Saotome fuera destruida durante todo el incidente '**del anillo de compromiso**'.

**Prologo: Deseos Ideales**

Fue después de otra de las grandes batallas en Nerima, y mientras la cuenta de muertos era cero como siempre, solo el daño a propiedades subía a millones de yen. Virtualmente todos los implicado no habían escapado sin unos pocos golpes y magulladuras, pero como siempre nada que amenazara la vida. Era más o menos un día típico.

Ranma se sentaba en su habitación de la casa Tendo, atendiendo unos pocos rasguños mientras fruncía el ceño a la puerta, aunque era dirigido más que todo a lo que estaba más allá, que incluía al mundo en general por el momento. Su retorno a la casa Saotome había sido algo amargo, dejando tanta gente atrás. Pero el debió haber sabido mejor después que fueron y destruyeron la casa de su mamá. El habría disfrutado de esos pocos momentos de paz y silencio mientras podía porque no sabía si vendrían otra vez.

"Estupido papá," El murmuraba apara si mismo, "Desearía que nunca me hubiera alejado de mamá en ese estupido viaje de entrenamiento en primer lugar."

El padre no estaba más feliz que el hijo en el momento. El estaba ahora sentado en la yarda en forma de panda porque su propia esposa rehusaba a dejarlo entrar en la casa Tendo con su piel mojada. A veces el incluso disfrutaba su maldición, pero ahora...

"Yo deseo que alguien mas tuviera esta maldición de panda."

Nodoka veía a su marido mientras ella ayudaba a poner en orden la parte de arriba de la casa Tendo, sintiéndose mas que un poco culpable en tener a los Tendo soportar a su familia otra vez. Ella había estado tan sola mientras su marido y su hijo habían estado fuera. Eso era por lo que ella había agarrado a Ranko tan apretadamente, quizás viendo la chispa de su hijo perdido en la profundidad de ese cuerpo femenino. Si solo Genma hubiera esperado un poco mas antes de irse en su viaje de entrenamiento...

"Yo deseo haber tenido una hija."

Kasumi noto la expresión triste y caída de la Sra. saotome. Esa mujer había pasado a través de tanto, esperando y esperando, solo para finalmente recibir un marido e hijo que era tan diferentes de los que la dejaron que ella apenas los reconocía.

Pero Kasumi sabia que Nodoka no era la única sintiéndose cabizbaja en el momento. Ella había visto la expresión de Ranma justo antes de que diera un portazo a la puerta de su habitación. Ella había querido decir algo, pero sabia que no era su lugar. Ella era mas como un distante relativo de una amiga para el. Ella empezaba a preguntarse si el tenia algunos amigos verdaderos en verdad.

"Yo deseo que la Sra. Saotome y su hijo tuvieran alguien con quien puedan hablar realmente."

Soun se ocultaba tras su periódico y pretendía no notar el repentino sentimiento de penumbra que había descendido en la casa después del último incidente. Oh, el podía culpar a Ranma por eso como todos lo hacían, pero el sabia la verdadera razón para la maldición que parecía haber sido colocada en su casa, el demonio a quien no osaba incluso levantar su voz para que no el incurra en su terrible cólera.

"Como deseo nunca haber conocido al maestro Happosai."

El demonio en cuestión estaba actualmente sentado en el tejado del dojo Tendo. La Gente podía haber estado sorprendida al ver cuan viejo y triste lucía en el momento. Aunque el nunca lo admitiría, el envidiaba a Cologne por tener una bisnieta como Shampoo. El no quería decir su aspecto esta vez, pero alguien que tuviera una profunda y tolerante respecto para el. Nadie lo respetaba, a nadie le importaría si el moría. Rayos, ellos incluso celebrarían.

"Yo deseo tener una bisnieta como Shampoo."

Dentro del dojo en que el estaba ahora sentado, Akane estaba '**practicando**' aunque ella estaba realmente sacando sus frustraciones en pedazos inocentes de madera. Era todo culpa de Ranma. ¿Por que tenia el que hacer cosas estupidas para hacerla enojar todo el tiempo? Ella sabia que todo el problema era desde que se conocieron. Eso había puesto toda la mala nota para su relación completamente.

"Yo realmente deseo que pudiéramos haber empezado como amigos."

Nabiki saco unas pocas fotos más para terminar el rollo y volver a su cuarto. Ella las vendería a Kuno como docenas de veces antes. Aunque su corazón no estaba realmente en eso mas. Nabiki se pensaba ser una chica elegante y estaba un poco repugnada con ella por tener que hacer esto para ganar yenes. Esto es la clase de cosas por la que ella tendría gente trabajando para hacer. Gente que la respetara y admirara por lo que ella podía hacer, en lugar de temerle y despreciarla como mucha gente hacia.

"Yo realmente deseo tener alguien que mire por mi."

Un pequeño cerdo negro pasaba por debajo de su ventana, lejos de su querido destino debido a un sentido muy pobre de dirección. Dentro del porcino exterior Ryoga estaba hirviendo por el último maltrato de Ranma a Akane. El chico de la trenza era peor que un idiota en su opinión, él tenia a Akane pero la trataba como suciedad. Si Ryoga fuera su prometido, el nunca la trataría así.

"¡Yo desearía ser el prometido de Akane!" Ryoga intento gritar, pero todo lo que salía fue, "¡Bwee!"

Shampoo parpadeó por el grito repentino de un cerdo mientras montaba su bicicleta por la calle, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Ella no tenía tiempo de descubrir que era, no porque ella tenía que hacer entregas para el restaurante. Ella estaba volviendo ahora y su bisabuela ya tenía otro pedido. Parecía que ella no seria capaz de ver a Ranma por el resto del día al menos. Ni oportunidad de disculparse por la última pelea, y robarlo de esa marimacho de Akane.

Parecía que su bisabuela ya se había dado por vencida de que eso sucedería. Shampoo no podía culparla, su propio casi ilimitado suministro de optimismo casi se había agotado, y ella estaba comenzando a sentir que ella había perdido la pelea antes de comenzar, todo por culpa de una equivocación que había hecho hace tiempo.

"Shampoo desear que ella descubrir maldición antes de venir a Japón."

"¡Shampoo!" Mousse gritaba tan pronto como su querida de pelo purpura entrar al restaurante, solo para ser golpeado contra la pared. Una esperada, pero inoportuna respuesta. El recordaba cuando ellos eran jovenes, mucho antes de haber oído el nombre terrible de Saotome, cuando Shampoo felizmente jugaba con el. ¿Qué sucedió con esos tiempos? ¿Era realmente toda su culpa?

"Oh, Shampoo. Yo deseo que nosotros solo podamos ser amigos otra vez."

Cologne ignoro el disturbio en el restaurante mientras trabajaba en la cocina, su mente en otra parte. Ranma había probado ser mejor luchador que antes. El chico solo parecía que no pararía de mejorar, y el aun no alcanzaba su máximo. Ella había llegado a conocerlo muy bien, conocimiento que ella lamentaba no tener cuando se habían conocido. Ella había enredado completamente las cosas con él entonces, y era claro que no importaba las cosas que hiciera por el desde entonces, Ranma nunca confiaría en ella completamente.

"Como desearía poder empezar con el chico de nuevo."

Nada sorprendente, ella no era la única persona pensando en Ranma en ese momento. Una cierta joven chef de okanomayaki pensaba en su amigo de la niñez mientras manejaba su negocio. Ukyo era la '**linda**' prometida de Ranma, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. Akane era con quien siempre estaba, a quien siempre giraba, a quien iba primero.

"¡Yo deseo ser la verdadera prometida de Ranchan!" Ella gritaba en frustración.

Ella podía haber estado sorprendida, y quizás un poco repugnada, de saber que sus pensamientos eran actualmente repetidos por Kodachi Kuno. La Rosa Negra podía ver claramente que no tenía oportunidad con Ranma por la simple razón de que distinto a las demás ella no tenia un reclamo oficial con el. Así que todo lo que Ranma puede sentir por ella, el todavía estaba atado por el honor y la tradición. Ella ni siquiera era una opción para el.

"Yo desearía que mis padres hayan arreglado un matrimonio para mi."

Kuno ignoro lo que su hermana murmuraba mientras el pasaba a zancadas, su mente enfocada en dos cosas: Akane y la chica pelirroja. Cada una perfecta en su propia manera, las únicas dos mujeres verdaderamente merecedoras de su grandeza. Claramente sus afectos serian suyos si no fuera por el demonio Saotome que estaba en su camino a la felicidad, sin duda para sus torcidas intenciones.

"¡Yo deseo que Ranma Saotome no este mas en el camino de mi felicidad!"

Gos ignoraba el grito repentino mientras pasaba por la mansión Kuno. El había renunciado a toda esperanza de ganar a Akane para si, ni siquiera el y Kuno trabajando juntos podían vencer a Ranma. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía de vencer al chico solo? Lo que el necesitaba era una clase de ventaja, pero todo lo que había intentado siempre fallaba.

"¡Yo desearía solo poder usar magia real por una vez!"

En otros días tales deseos no habrían importado. Eso estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que esa gente había querido algo para cambiar su vida, aunque este era quizás la primera vez que todos habían deseado así a la vez. Y en otro día ellos habrían probablemente deseado por algo más, especialmente si supieran que alguien estaba escuchando.

Ahí un cierto poder inherente en desear, el deseo de querer que las cosas cambien. Individualmente, no es suficiente para levantar un grano de arena, pero crece más fuerte cuando lo piden juntos, especialmente cuando son los deseos de gente de voluntad fuerte.

En este caso fue suficiente para despertar un dormido espíritu. Este espíritu era útil de naturaleza, pero su ayuda llegaba a causar una compartida desventura. El oía todos esos deseos y pensó por un tiempo en lo mejor para ayudar a todos, para ser incluso un poderoso espíritu tenía limitaciones. Pero entonces el vio la respuesta, un pequeño cambio a un suceso en el pasado, uno se volvía dos, eso daría a todos lo que ellos querían. Mientras el espíritu volvía a dormir, la ciudad alrededor empezaba a cambiar...


	2. Cap 1 :Un dia

**¿Quieres ser mi prometido?**

_Fic original de: Ammadeau_

_Por: Lord Kal-el  
Formato: Aoi Fhrey_

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y espero que si alguna vez lee este fic no me demande.

Ranma estaba yaciendo en su cama, el mundo girando alrededor de él. ¿Cuando fue que su vida se volvió tan complicada? Todo empezó cuando una amiga le había pedido que pretendiera ser su prometido así ella no acabaría casándose con alguien que recién conoció. Ahora a causa de su mamá, el estaba comprometido ahora con una de sus mejores amigas. ¡Entonces el descubre que su padre había arreglado un matrimonio para el! Desde ahí, las cosas solo se pusieron peor; mas rivales, mas novias, al punto de que era difícil recordar quien y con quien estaba comprometido y/o luchando.

Quizá el podía descubrirlo si pensaba de vuelta cuando todo empezó. Sonaba como una buena idea. Hmm, todo empezó...

**Capitulo 1: Un Día**

Era el primer día de escuela para Ranma, por segunda vez en una semana. Debido a unos problemas extraños, el había sido forzado a transferirse de su escuela nueva al Furinkan. No fue su culpa que el gimnasio haya sido destruido. El aun no tenía claro que había hecho realmente para ganar la cólera del maestro de las Artes Marciales de Demolición. ¿Por que le importo si una de las tantas peleas de Ranma derribo un edificio por el que al hombre se le había pagado para derribarla? Fue demolido de cualquier modo, ¿No es así?

Ranma tenía un problema. Realmente, el tenía varios, pero el principal era este: los problemas siempre parecían tener una forma de encontrarlo. Era como si el fuera un imán para cada cosa peligrosa o misteriosa que sucedía en Japón. El recogía archirivales y extrañas maldiciones como otros recogían arroz, y ciertamente no por elección. No había una semana que iba sin que alguien se presentara con un rencor por algo que el, o mas a menudo, su padre había hecho. Si no era eso, entonces el acabaría empezando una rivalidad con un completo estúpido sobre alguna cosa estúpida como quien obtiene el ultimo pedazo de pan en la cafetería. Bien, quizá no algo tan ridículo. Todas esas peleas extras habían hecho de el un artista marcial mucho mejor de lo que el habría sido si no, pero seguro no le hacia la vida fácil.

Con todo, aquí estaba, en la entrada a su nueva escuela, tirando del cuello de su rígido uniforme nuevo. A su padre no le importaba si el iba en sus ropas chinas, pero su madre quería que hiciera una buena impresión, dado que era probable que lo estropeé aquí, él seria baneado de todas las secundarias de este distrito. Habiendo ya sido declarado un desastre natural por el sistema educativo de Japón, el podía ser incluso forzado a estudiar en el extranjero. Ranma tenía suficientes meritos para eso.

El estuvo sorprendido al ver una muchedumbre de chicos reunidos en el centro del patio escolar. Multitud habría sido un termino mejor; todos parecían ser de clubes de diversos deportes, vestido en uniformes de béisbol, tenis, judo, etc., y llevando el equipo de sus actividades. ¿Habría alguna clase de reunión de deportes esta mañana? No parecía probable dado que ninguna de las chicas estaba vestida similarmente. Él sabía que las chicas podían ser tan buenas en deportes como cualquier otro chico. El no podía olvidar a lady Sumo o la Reina del Karate sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Pero antes que pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando, el oía una voz detrás de el grito, "¡Odio a los chicos! ¡Yo odio a los chicos! ¡Yo odio a los chicos!" Mientras giraba, una chica lo pasaba, su pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo revoloteaba en el viento detrás de ella. El resto de ella era una mancha mientras iba directo hacía la multitud.

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó. El no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Los chicos estaban en verdad atacándola! No importaba que ella hiciera su camino a través de sus filas como una bola demoledora mientras los derribaba sin ser golpeada. Ranma inmediatamente vio rojo. Olvidando toda lo que su madre le había dicho sobre no meterse en problemas, el saltaba justo dentro del combate.

Ranma era una mancha en movimiento que los otros chicos difícilmente podían seguir, mucho menos atacar. El parecía sin esfuerzo ser uno con su camino, casi como un fantasma, solo volviéndose sólido para atacar. No paso mucho antes de que Ranma y la chica fueran los únicos de pie.

Ella inmediatamente giraba a encararlo, entrando a una posición defensiva. Ranma solo lucía confundido. Dado que él no la atacaba, ella lanzaba su ataque propio. El sencillamente salió del camino de todos sus ataques. El sabia que ella era fuerte por la forma en que había manejado esos chicos más temprano, pero por suerte no era tan rápida, porque todo lo que podía hacer por el momento era eludir. No había forma de que él iba a pelear con una chica. Su madre lo mataría. Fisgonear estaba bien, pero luchar era un gran no. Su mamá era extraña. Aunque incluso sin la opinión de su madre, el todavía no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

El se puso un poco distraído por sus pensamientos; ese último puñetazo casi le dio. *_Esta chica es demasiado lenta,_* Ranma pensó, encontrando su potencial mas impresionante que sus habilidades.

"¡Vamos!" Ella gritaba impacientemente, "¿Vas a pelear conmigo o no?"

"No," Ranma respondió, y siguió eludiendo.

Eso parecía hacer a la chica incluso mas enojada por alguna razón. "¿Así que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para pelear contigo, no es así?"

El resto de los estudiantes veían a los dos asombrados. Ellos nunca habían visto a alguien que pudiera igualar a Akane antes. El tipo nuevo parecía estar ganando, aunque el ni siquiera devolvía los golpes. Nada de esto se registraba en un cierto kendoista, que estaba esperando que los preliminares terminaran para así poder hacer su entrada.

"Yo no golpeo chicas," Ranma dijo a la chica que estaba atacándolo mientras el eludía una patada que el sentía que tardaría días en llegar. Ella ciertamente no estaba bromeando.

Akane se estaba poniendo más y más frustrada. No solo estaba ese chico eludiendo todos sus mejores ataques, pero él no parecía siquiera tomar esta pelea en serio. Ella no iba a permitirse perder y dejar que un patán pensar que tiene derecha a salir con ella, no que ella tuvieras planes en poner atención a la ridícula proclamación de Kuno.

"¿Por que quieres pelear de cualquier forma?" Ranma pregunto, sin realmente preocupado en llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. El nunca realmente le importo la escuela, aunque el lo hacia lo suficientemente bien al ir. Su mamá no pensaba que las notas eran tan importantes para ser varonil.

"¡Porque eres un patán!" Akane respondió, diciendo la primer cosa que le vino a su mente, dado que ella estaba concentrada mayormente en intentar mutilarlo.

"¿Que hice?" el preguntaba en una voz que sonaba cansada. *_¿Por qué estoy maldecido a ofender a todos los que conozco?_*

"¿Por que no luchas conmigo en serio?"

Tatewaki Kuno, la joven estrella fugaz del mundo del mundo del kendo, había finalmente tenido suficiente. ¿Por que un noble como él debe seguir esperando, privando a su amor de su semblante varonil? ¿Si Akane no podía derrotar a ese campesino, quizás el seria quien venciera al atrevido? ¿Qué mejor forma para probar su habilidad superior?

"¡Alto!" el mandaba, parado en el suelo escolar para que todos lo vean, vestido en el tradicional traje de un kendoista (menos la armadura), bokken en la mano, rosa en la otra. Kuno completamente fallaba en notar la mirada de repugnancia que pasaba a través de la cara de Akane al verlo.

Ranma estaba realmente agradecido por la interrupción. Al menos la chica había parado de intentar golpearlo. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba saber era por que ella estaba intentando pelear con él en primer lugar. Y mientras el estaba en ello, por que todos esos chicos habían intentado atacarla.

"Así que," Kuno se dirigió Ranma, teniendo su bokken en una posición lista. "Tú busca salir con la hermosa Akane Tendo derrotándola en combate. Pero antes de eso debes encararte a mi, Tatewaki Kuno, Trueno Azul de la escuela Furinkan!"

"¿Huh?" Fue la única respuesta que Ranma podía formar antes de que Kuno atacara.

Mirando desde la ventana de su clase, Nabiki se preguntaba si por una vez Kuno estaba bien de la cabeza. Akane con regularidad lo vencía y este tipo nuevo evitaba todos sus golpes con facilidad. Ella decidió que era tiempo de colocar unas pocas apuestas. Sus ojos estaban sobre el chico nuevo por unos pocos momentos más. Ella podía haber jurado haberlo visto en algún lugar antes, pero por su vida que no podía pensar en donde.

La pelea fue relativamente corta. Kuno azoto con su bokken a velocidades que podían lastimar solamente por la presión de aire, que Ranma eludió por instinto, todavía confundido sobre que exactamente estaba pasando. El estaba acostumbrado a gente atacándolo, pero al menos normalmente le daban una razón para ello, aunque sus razones tenían poco sentido a menudo. Por segunda vez ese día él estaba agradecido que dos de las primeras bases de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre de Artes Marciales eran velocidad y evasión.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. A él realmente no le importaba por que este tipo lo estaba atacando. Ahora que el no estaba encarando una chica, el no tenia problema en luchar. Saltando para arriba, Ranma declaro, "¡Ataque de los Mil Aguijones!" Mientras el saltaba a Kuno, sus manos se volvían una mancha que ningún ojo ahí pudo seguir.

Momentos más tarde Kuno estaba inconsciente, con nada de su bokken excepto astillas.

"Hola, Yo soy... um Ranma Saotome," el dijo en clase. El estaba nervioso, no porque era una escuela nueva (ya estaba acostumbrado a transferirse ahora), pero a causa de las miradas que él estaba obteniendo. La mitad de los chicos lo estaba mirando feo, por experiencias anteriores Ranma sabia que eso conduciría a peleas mas tardes. El no estaba preocupado; ninguno tenía un real entrenamiento, el podía vencerlos a todos sin ningún problema.

Luego estaban las miradas que la mitad de las chicas le estaba dando que le hacía sentirse distintamente incomodo. Ellas eran el completo opuesto de los chicos. Era la clase de expresiones que su hermana menor tenía en una dulcería, queriendo comprar todo y llevarlo con ella. Todas lo miraban hambrientas.

"Parece que has sido transferido aquí desde la secundaria Kent," el profesor anunciaba. "Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que tú y Akane Tendo llegaron tarde. Vayan al vestíbulo."

"Todo esto es tu culpa, sabes," Akane le dijo después de unos pocos momentos de silencio.

"¿Mi culpa? Ese patán de Kuno me ataco."

"Bien, eso no habría sucedido si no te hubieras metido en mi pelea."

"Yo no podía quedar parado ahí y dejar que te atacara esos chicos así como así. No está bien. Los hombres no deben golpear a las chicas."

"Bien, sucede que yo soy una chica y una artista marcial. Yo he estado luchando con esos tipos cada mañana por toda la semana pasada."

"¿Así que por que fue todo eso de cualquier manera? Ese tal Kuno estaba balbuceando algo, pero apenas pude entender lo que estaba diciendo." *_¿Será que ese tipo piensa que el esta en alguna historia épica samurai o algo así?_*

"Al comienzo del año, Kuno hizo un discurso estúpido en el que quien quiera salir conmigo tiene que derrotarme en combate primero. Yo he tenido que pelear con ellos cada mañana por una semana ahora."

"Y la escuela no ha hecho algo para parar esto?"

"El director es papá de Kuno, aunque nadie lo ha visto aun. Yo oí que esta en Hawaii, estudiando sus métodos de enseñanza. El director sustituto es un bueno para nada, así que Kuno puede hacer todo lo que quiere."

En otro salón de clase, Kuno estaba usando un espejo de mano para examinar la palabra '**Baka**' impresa en su frente. Nabiki sonrió mientras el kendoista se quejo sobre la falta de ortografía en el '**atrevimiento del bellaco**'. Personalmente, ella pensaba que estaba exactamente bien.

Para el almuerzo, los estudiantes del Furinkan habían salido al patio escolar, para comer fuera en el sol o bajo la sombra de árboles, más que en un viciado salón de clase.

Ranma vagaba alrededor, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Muchos de los chicos le estaban lanzando miradas hostiles mientras más de las chicas le daban miradas un poco demasiado amables. Chicas así solo lo ponían más nervioso. El sabia que se supone que hiciera algo, ¿Pero que? Las sugerencias de su madre siempre traían problemas y cuando Ranma le había preguntado a su padre, la explicación que el había obtenido era tan vaga que el viejo pudo haber estado hablando de todo desde artes marciales hasta comida, los que eran los únicos temas de conversación entre Ranma y su padre.

El notaba por la esquina de su ojo que la chica de la pelea matutina estaba sentada con otras dos chicas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella estaba mirándolo con una expresión que no era ni como los chicos ni las otras chicas le estaban dando. Si Ranma pudiera describirla, la habría llamado curiosa, como si ella no supiera bien que pensar de él. Era una mirada que Ranma normalmente reservaba para unos de sus extraños oponentes. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella los aparto en malhumor, como si él que la estuviera viendo la ofendiera de algún modo.

*_Yo solo no entiendo a las chicas en absoluto._*

Ranma ya se había sentado y empezado a almorzó cuando Kuno ataco. El logro terminar su almuerzo y defenderse del kendoista con facilidad relativa. Rayos, Ranma estaba acostumbrado a gente intentando interrumpir sus comidas. Entrenando con su padre en la cena cada noche habido dado frutos. El usaba sus palillos para parar el bokken de Kuno y lanzarlo a una pared, y luego se quedo pensativo ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que si su padre hubiera visto esa pelea, todo lo que Genma haría sería quejarse sobre su hijo usando un '**arma**.'

El almuerzo acabo con Kuno haciendo otro viaje a la enfermería.

De vuelta en clase, Ranma intento dormir un poco. Yaciendo su cabeza en su pupitre no era tan cómoda como su almohada en casa, pero tendría que bastar. Su viejo insistía en que Ranma entrene antes de la escuela, robando al chico la oportunidad de dormir. Si no era un nuevo rival, era su mamá o su hermana manteniéndolo hasta tarde por alguna extraña razón u otra. Eso sin mencionar los rivales que decidían atacar en el medio de la noche. *_¿Eran ocho horas de sueño demasiado pedir?_*

La profesora nada sabia de esto. Ella solo vio un conocido estudiante problema ignorando la lección y decidió que un borrador en la cabeza era la mejor forma de coger su atención.

Justo antes de golpearlo, la mano de Ranma subió, atrapo el borrador, y lo puso en su pupitre. Para irritación de la profesora, el no levanto su cabeza en ningún momento.

La profesora intento un pedazo de tiza, un libro de texto, y un zapato en sucesión rápida. Ranma los atrapo todos con facilidad, aunque por alguna razón el puso el zapato en el suelo mientras el resto de los objetos iban a su pupitre. En ninguna otra manera el actuó despierto. De hecho, los estudiantes sentados junto a él podían oír el sonido de sus ronquidos.

"¡Sr. Saotome! ¡¿Le gustaría parar de dormir en mi clase?" La profesora grito en exasperación.

Todos miraban con sorpresa como Ranma levantaba su cabeza, frotando sus ojos mientras bostezaba. "¿Huh? ¿Que decía?"

"¡Saotome! ¡Cubos! ¡Vestíbulo! ¡Ahora!" la profesora prácticamente chillo a través de sus dientes.

Ranma sencillamente asintió, todavía sintiéndose un poco soñoliento, y vago hasta el fregadero para llenar los cubos. Mientras hacía su camino al vestíbulo, el noto que Akane lo estaba mirando otra vez con la misma mirada que había tenido durante el almuerzo. Justo como antes, una vez que no noto que él la noto, ella giraba su cabeza enojada. Ranma solo sacudía su cabeza. El no tenía idea que era todo eso.

*_Vaya castigo,_* Ranma pensaba mientras sostenía los cubos con facilidad, *_Preferiría estar así todo el día que sentado en ese aburrido salón de clase._*

El chico de la trenza era íntimamente familiar con todos los diversos castigos que una escuela puede dar: pararse en el pasillo, deberes de limpieza, detención, trabajo extra-escolar, y suspensión. Normalmente no era su culpa, pero el había aprendido eventualmente que los profesores nunca querían oír su versión. Si ellos veían un revoltijo y el estaba implicado en alguna forma, entonces inmediatamente se volvía su responsabilidad. Ranma finalmente se rindió y solo tomaba el castigo que le daban sin una palabra. ¿Si sus padres no le importaba, por que a él si? Era normalmente mejor que la escuela.

Ranma se sorprendió al encontrar a Kuno corriendo hacia el, cubos en ambas mano. El estaba empezando a admirar la forma en que el kendoista podía volver de la inconsciencia. Un tipo normal habría estado fuera por horas por lo que Ranma había hecho. El no pensaba incluso que su padre se hubiera recobrado tan rápido. Cuantas palizas este tipo debe haber recibido para ganar tal inmunidad a ellas?

Ranma ignoró los balbuceos de Kuno, noto una oportunidad, y, con una patada bien situada, envió al chico mayor afuera.

Otro chico miró por la ventana y dijo, "Wow, tirarlo a la piscina fue una forma rápido de hacerse cargo de el."

"¿Ahí una piscina?" Ranma preguntó con sorpresa.

El otro chico de cayo de cara. "¿No sabías que había una piscina? Nosotros estamos en el tercer piso!"

"¿Y?"

Ranma dio un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente dejo el salón de clase por el día. Escuela, la más aburrida e inútil parte de su día, ahora acabo. Todo lo que quería era ir a su casa, quizás tener un poco mas de entrenamiento, y gastar algún tiempo comprando ingredientes. Su mamá le dejo cocinar otra vez esta noche y el ya tenía la comida planeada en su mente. Para Ranma, comida era segunda solo a artes marciales. El a menudo combinaba los dos, haciendo el cocinar otra forma de entrenamiento de artes marciales, construyo katas basados en hacer comidas. El amaba comer y debido a viajar con un padre cuyo experiencia culinaria paraba en arroz de campamento, el había aprendido a amar cocinar. Estuvo un poco sorprendido que cocinar llenaba la definición de su madre se ser varonil. Ella actualmente lo alentaba y ayudaba su pasatiempo, aunque el todavía deseaba que le dejara cocinar mas a menudo. Mientras su padre puede haber tomado a mal el tiempo que tomaba de su entrenamiento, Genma a menudo pensaba con su estomago primero. Su hijo había resultado ser un buen cocinero.

Kuno obstruía la salida del suelo escolar, bokken listo. El volvió a su traje de kendo de la mañana, posiblemente porque su uniforme escolar estaba todavía mojado. Ya había una muchedumbre, que Ranma noto eran mayormente chicas por alguna razón, se habían reunido alrededor de el. "Ahora malvado, encara la cólera del Trueno Azul!"

"¿Otra vez?" Ranma pregunto, exasperado. Normalmente sus rivales no eran tan persistentes para desafiarlo cuatro veces en el mismo día. "¿No fueron las primeras dos golpizas que te di suficientes?"

La muchedumbre se rió mientras Kuno se enrojaba. "Ningún hombre puede haberme derrotado honorablemente. ¡Tú debes haberme hechizado con tu magia negra!"

"¿Que magia?"

Kuno contado fuera de los ejemplos en sus dedos. "Antes de la escuela, tú enviaste un enjambre de abejas airadas a atacarme. En el almuerzo, usaste tus poderes misticos para lanzarme contra una pared. Y luego tú usaste tu brujería para confundir mi mente así tú podías con tus manos defenestrarme."

"Uh, que significa '**defenestrarte**'?" Ranma pregunto, confundido.

Kuno había entrado en tal frenesí que no estaba exactamente escuchando este punto. "¡Muere, hechicero!"

Innecesario decir, la pelea duro tanto como las otras.

Ranma estaba sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa Saotome. La escuela no era tan mala una vez que te acostumbrabas a ella. Luchar con otro oponente regular que no fuera su padre podía ser agradable, incluso si Kuno no estaba a su nivel. Ranma podía usarlo para intentar algún nuevo movimiento antes de sorprender a su padre con ellos. Kuno podía ser un interesante maniquí de entrenamiento, como todos de esos robots a vapor con que una chica lo había atacado una vez. Ranma podía ya ver esos robotes en traje de kendo, rodando alrededor torpemente empuñando un bokken, y gritando cosas estúpidas como '**muere hechicero**' y '**tu demonio**.'

Los chicos probablemente todavía estarían mirándolo feo por un rato, pero ellos parecían reacio a atacarlo ahora. Debe ser todas las palizas que vieron que le daba a Kuno. Por experiencia, Ranma adivinó que pronto se unirían y lo atacarían todos a la vez. Cuando eso fallara, ellos usarían algo más bajo. Ranma había ya pasado por esta clase de cosas una docena de veces o más. El no estaba preocupado; de hecho probaría ser más interesante que sus clases.

Esa era la única cosa que Ranma había encontrada realmente negativa sobre la escuela. ¿Por que tienen ellos que hacer las clases tan aburridas? Matemáticas el entendía, mas o menos. Le ayudaba a entender ciertas cosas, pensando problemas en términos matemáticos. El lo había usado para ganar peleas contra su padre. ¿Pero lo demás? Por que necesitaba estudiar literatura? Ranma no planeaba escribir algún libro. ¿Y historia? El no iba a ser un historiador.

Las otras chicas en escuela ya empezaron a hacerlo sentir extraño. Esta era suelo desconocido para Ranma; era algo que le estaba sucediendo desde hace tiempo. No era tan malo si no fuera por todas las '**sugerencias**' de su mamá.

Entonces estaba Akane. El solo no podía entender a esa chica. Primero, ella intento pegarle sin ninguna razón, luego ella lo culpaba de llegar tarde cuando fue todo culpa de Kuno. Ella lo miraba durante almuerza y clase, pero cuando Ranma lo notaba, ella giraba su cabeza como si estuviera enfadada por que lo noto.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo," Nodoka dijo a Ranma, desempolvando sus manos mientras ella entraba a la habitación. Ella aun vestía su equipo de limpieza, con un delantal amarillo grande y guantes hasta sus codos y llevaba un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza. Por alguna razón, ella había decidido que hoy era el día en que tenía que limpiar el ático. A Ranma no le importaba mucho; significaba que tendría que cocinar dado que su mamá no tendría tiempo. "¿Como fue tu día en la escuela?"

"Excelente, mamá, no fue tan aburrido como pensé que seria." En la experiencia de Ranma, escuela era normalmente más aburrida que ver golf en televisión.

"Y apuesto que muchas chicas hermosas van al Furinkan," Nodoka dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Ranma susurro, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que su madre escuchara. *_¿Por que no puede acabar con eso?_* el pensó. Ella siempre lo alentaba a ser mas '**varonil**' y hacer '**cosas**' varoniles, que normalmente significaba hacer algo con chicas. Mirar chicas, hablar con chicas, escribir notas a chicas, espiar chicas, salir con chicas, incluso intentar besar chicas. Y no importaba que hiciera, nunca era suficiente para ella. Si Ranma hacia algo que su mamá sugirió para sacarsela de encima, ella solo sugeriría algo más después, que normalmente era diez veces peor que lo anterior. El encontró mejor solo acordarse de todo lo que ella decía y luego ignorarlo.

Muchos veces Ranma había decidido que ya era suficiente y el iba a decir a su madre exactamente lo que pensaba sobre ser '**varonil**.' El marcharía directo hasta ella, la miraría directo a los ojos, y se rendiría completamente. Era lo mismo con su papá y todas sus misteriosas ideas de entrenamiento. El quería decir al viejo que se perdiera, pero solo no podía. Ranma no podía desilusionar a sus padres. Ambos significaban mucho para el, no importaba que ideas locas ellos a veces tenían.

"Si, yo creo que algunas de las chicas son lindas," Ranma finalmente respondió a su madre.

"¡Oh, mi varonil hijo!" Nodoka declaro y fue a darle un gran abrazo.

*_Ella esta probablemente pensando que las estaba espiando o algo,_* Ranma pensó. El también se dio cuenta que él tenia otra razón para cambiar su uniforme. No solo no se sentía bien, sino que ahora estaba cubierto en polvo.

"¿Dime, donde está Hitomi?" Ranma cambio el tema mientras se desenganchaba del abrazo de su madre. El no tenia problema con su mamá abrazándolo, el solo deseaba que no hiciera cuando ella estaba tan polvorienta. Ranma no preguntaba sobre su padre, quien trabajado como un instructor en un dojo local. Le sorprendió a Ranma que su padre lo estaba haciendo tan bien que se quedara a dar clases extras. Personalmente, el no pensaba que su padre era tan buen sensei. Genma solo llegaba a casa un poco antes de la comida. No cantidad de dinero siempre haria las tardes para comidas.

"¿No recuerdas? El juku de tu hermana empieza hoy. Ella estará en casa pronto."

Ranma asintió. Su hermana pequeña Hitomi había probado ser un genio en primaria, así que sus padres, por insistencia de Nodoka, la habían enviado a una cara escuela privada llamada Academia St. Herebeke. La principal razón por la que su padre había tomado el trabajo era para pagar la escuela y las lecciones extras después de la escuela que ella había empezado. Nada era demasiado bueno para la niña de papá. Hitomi tenía firmemente a su padre en su dedo a la edad de cinco.

Hitomi llego cuando Ranma volvía de su cuarto tras cambiarse a su camisa de estilo Chino roja y pantalones negros. El nunca realmente estuvo en China -de hecho el compraba su ropa de una tienda pequeña en la ciudad de Porcelana local- pero por alguna razón se sentía bien solo cuando la estaba usando. Algo más se sentía extraño en él.

La hermana de Ranma tenía trece años y en muchas formas parecía una versión mas joven de Nodoka, aunque Hitomi elegía usar su pelo castaño largo. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y siempre con una sonrisa de inocencia infantil, que era a veces una farsa. Ella estaba todavía en su uniforme de colegio privado, que se supone hacía al estudiante parecer más mayor, pero tenía el efecto opuesto en Hitomi, quien, por tardar en crecer, lucía un año o dos mas joven que su edad actual. Era una fuente de irritación constante para la chica, y su hermano frecuentemente fastidiándola no le ayudaba en nada.

"¡Yo estoy en casa!" Hitomi anuncio, dando un portazo a la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente se saco sus zapatos.

"Hola, hermanita," Ranma le dije, reuniéndose con ella en su cuarto. "Mamá esta arriba limpiando el ático."

Hitomi parpadeaba en sorpresa. Su madre no le había dicha nada sobre limpiar el ático. ¿Por que ella quiere hacer eso ahora de todos modos?.

"Yo no se por que lo esta haciendo tampoco," Ranma dijo, adivinando la pregunta en la mirada de su hermana pequeña. A pesar de sus más que peleas ocasionales, Ranma y Hitomi eran hermanos cercanos que podían tener a menudo conversaciones completas leyendo la expresión del otro.

Hitomi solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos sabían que su madre era extraña y a menudo hacia cosas sin razón aparente. Con ambos padres así, ellos se habían acostumbrado con los años.

"Así que como fue tu día en tu nueva escuela, hermano mayor? ¿Tuviste en algunas peleas?"

Hitomi sabia que dondequiera que Ranma iba, problemas seguían. Ella todavía recordaba la vez que una compañía teatral de circo de Rusia lo ataco porque su padre había comido todo su caviar y bebido todo su vodka. Ellos le pegaron a Genma también, pero el estaba demasiado borracho en ese punto para sentir algo.

"Cuatro," Ranma respondió honradamente.

"¿Todas en el primer día? Wow, ese deber ser alguna clase de record para ti," ella lo molesto. Hitomi amaba a su hermano, pero por alguna razón ella encontró que fastidiarlo era la mejor forma de mostrar su afecto.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. La única a quien le importaba si estaba en peleas en la escuela era a su mamá y ella estaba solo preocupada de que tengan que transferirlo de escuela otra vez.

"Fueron toda con el mismo tipo. El solo no podía aceptar el hecho de que lo vencí"

"¿No puede aceptar sus perdidas?" Hitomi dijo con una sonrisa pequeña. "Suena como alguien que conozco."

Ranma sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando. "Hey, yo te venceré la próxima vez! Tu suerte no puede seguir para siempre."

"Toma mas habilidad que suerte para ganar en shogi. Habilidad que tú dolorosamente no tienes, hermano mayor."

Ranma se enfado. Todo había empezado hace dos años cuando toda la familia Saotome había ido a la feria. Genma había insistido que los juegos serian buen entrenamiento y así Ranma se metió en cada competición que tenían. Y el gano, cada vez, nunca tomando mas de tres intentos. En camino a casa sus brazos estaban llenos con tantos premios que apenas podía ver encima de ellos, mientras su madre llevaba el pescado.

Así que Ranma, su confianza elevada, declaro que no había juego que no pudiera ganar. Hitomi, que había estado mirando algunos de los animales de peluche con aprecio, lo desafió a un juego de su elección. Ella insistía que Ranma apostara todos sus premios, mientras ella haría sus deberes por un mes. Ranma le hubiera dado sus animales de peluche al menos -el ciertamente no los quería- pero no tener que hacer deberes y realmente obtener buenas calificaciones era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

Ranma sabia que ella escogería un juego no físico. Hitomi estaba en buena forma, pero ella no era un artista marcial ni tenía algún interés en ser uno. Aunque él realmente no estado esperando un juego de mesas, especialmente uno que el nunca había jugado antes.

Hitomi dio a su hermano una oportunidad, le dio un libro de reglas de shogi y 24 horas para prepararse. Ella aumento las posibilidades en su favor haciendo vencedor al que ganara dos de tres juegos. Al final, no importo.

Ranma nunca había perdido tan rápidamente en su vida. El perdió los primeros dos en menos de cinco minutos. Hitomi incluso dejo que esos sean juegos de practica como Ranma había insistido. Así que ellos jugaron, y jugaron, y jugaron. Tres horas mas tardes, Ranma todavía no había ganado un solo juego, mientras Hitomi no solo gano todos sus premios 1 por 1, si no también la mitad de las cosas de Ranma y un contrato de servidumbre por un mes.

Ranma podía haber sido capaz de lidiar con su perdida sencillamente olvidando que había sucedido. Solo que su hermana menor había decidido no dejarlo olvidar su humillación. Hitomi nunca perdía una oportunidad para recordar a Ranma de su fracaso. Ella tuvo muchas ocasiones para hacerlo en el mes que Ranma respondiera a cada uno de sus caprichos.

Hitomi lo había hecho todo ese mes. Ella había decidido de repente que su cuarto estaba demasiado sucio y tendría que ser limpiado cada día. Hitomi, quien era normalmente muy pulcra, se había vuelto una sucia en una noche. No importaba cuan duro Ranma trabajaba en limpiar, siempre había incluso mas trabajo el día siguiente. Ella también decidió que todas sus comidas tenían que ser servidas por Ranma, mientras ella estaba en cama. Su fuerza parecía estar menguando así que Ranma tenía que darle la comida en la boca. El también tenía que llevarla a donde quisiera ir. Hitomi de repente tenía la necesidad de estar en un lugar diferente cada cinco minutos, normalmente en el lado opuesto de la casa. Nada que hiciera por ella era lo suficientemente bueno la primera vez, el tenía que intentarlo al menos diez veces antes de que estuviera satisfecha. Cada vez que se quejara, la miraba feo, o levantaba su voz, ella puntualmente le recordaba a Ranma que era todo porque el era terrible en shogi.

Ranma pasó todo el mes después de su servidumbre en intenso entrenamiento de shogi. El estudiaba el libro de reglas hasta saberse cada palabra de corazón. El jugaba unas docenas de juegos contra si cada día. El empezaba a ir a juegos, estudiando la técnica de la gente que ganaba. El jugaba contra su padre, pero paro después de nunca perder. Estaba claro que su padre era peor jugador de shogi de lo que el era, incluso cuando Genma hacía trampa, que era a menudo.

Al final del mes, Ranma sintió que estaba listo y desafió a su hermana pequeña a una revancha. Ranma apostó otro mes de esclavitud, mientras Hitomi puso todas las cosas de Ranma que ella había ganado anteriormente. Ellos jugaron por dos horas y Ranma todavía no había ganado un solo juego. Ranma estaba determinado todavía a ganar al menos una vez, pero el había agotado las cosas que apostar. Hitomi ahora tenía todo las cosas de su habitación, junto con dos meses de su obediencia completa. Ranma tenía que dormir en el suelo en una habitación vacía y responder a su hermana pequeña siempre que ella llamara.

¿Qué pensaban sus padres de todo esto? Genma pensaba que era buen entrenamiento, mientras Nodoka pensaba que era varonil de Ranma ser tan amable con su hermana.

Hitomi eventualmente sintió pena de su hermano. Ella le dio algunas de sus cosas de vuelta y no lo hacía trabajar tan duro como antes. Pero ella todavía no dejaba que olvidara su perdida. Por dos años el ocasionalmente la desafiaba en shogi y Ranma aun tenía que ganar un juego contra ella.

Nodoka, alertada por el golpe de la puerta, volvía del ático para saludar a su hija.

Hitomi logro decir un "Hola, mamá" antes de ser agarrado en un aplastante abrazo. Nodoka estaba incluso más polvorienta que antes y ahora había un segundo uniforme que necesitaba ser lavado.

"¿Como fue tu nuevo juku hoy, querida?" Nodoka preguntó a su hija tras soltarla de su abrazo. Parecía que Nodoka estaban tan preocupada de la '**feminidad**' de Hitomi como de la '**virilidad**' de su hijo, aunque las calificaciones para cada una eran en muchas maneras exactamente opuestas. La mamá de Ranma parecía pensar que todas las mujeres serian inteligentes, frágiles, domesticas, y cultas. El a menudo se preguntado sobre la parte '**frágil**', dado que su madre era todo excepto eso, y su hermana era apenas delicada.

Ranma sonrió cuando vio la mirada de horror de Hitomi por el estado de su nuevo uniforme, ahora con manchas grandes de polvo tapándolo. Su hermana era definitivamente una fanática de la limpieza y trataba cada suciedad como un insulto casi personal. Ranma había encontrado de la manera difícil que molestarla sobre eso no era buena idea. En venganza por un pastel de lodo en la cara, Hitomi había convencido a su padre que Ranma había estado flojeando y que un más avanzado entrenamiento de técnicas era necesitado. Ser atacado por una colmena de abejas no fue tan divertido, incluso si aprendió una técnica nueva al final; su cara había permanecida hinchada por una semana. Aunque Ranma encontró que era solo demasiado divertido hacerle bromas.

Viendo los ojos de Hitomi estrechados en su casi-risa, Ranma decidió que era tiempo de estar en alguna otra parte por un rato. "Creo que voy a comprar para la comida ahora."

"Oh Ranma, tú no necesitas pasar tantos problemas," Nodoka le dijo. "¿Por qué no solo haces algo simple dado que nosotros ya estamos aquí? No siempre tienes que cocinar cosas complicadas."

Ranma no quería permanecer bajo el mismo techo que su hermana cuando tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, especialmente después del día que había tenido. "No es problema, mamá. Yo ya tengo toda la comida planeada, ahí solo unas pocas cosas que necesito traer."

"Esta bien entonces. Y si conoces una chica en el camino, solo llama a casa y yo solo ordenare algo. O mejor aun, por que no la traes a casa y la impresionas con tu varonil cocina!"

Ranma decidió para escapar de su casa antes que su mamá tuviera más de sus sugerencias.

Ranma silbo mientras bajaba la calle, bolsa de tienda en una mano, lista de compras en la otra. Todos los sucesos del día habían sido puestos a un lado mientras se concentraba en la tarea delante de el. Es decir, buscar los ingredientes justos para la comida que el había planeado esta noche.

Él no estaba sorprendido cuando el encontró a una familiar joven comprando su propia comida.

_**Flaskback**_

Ranma había conocido a Kasumi unos pocos meses atrás cuando el literalmente choco con ella, enviando sus compras todas al suelo, junto con Kasumi. Fue uno de los mas embarazosos momentos de su vida, aunque el parecía tener mucho mas de esos que otra gente. Ranma se disculpo profusamente y rápidamente cogió todas sus cosas mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer, quien era alta con pelo largo marrón, no estaba siquiera enojada. Ella estaba asombrada por todas sus inclinaciones y disculpas. Ranma ofreció muchas cosas en orden de compensar lo que el había hecho, pero eventualmente ella lo convenció de solo llevar sus compras por ella.

"¿Estás comprando para tu madre?" Kasumi le pregunto de repente, rompiendo el silencio que había estado entre ellos mientras caminaban al almacén próximo.

"¿Huh?" Ranma respondió, sorprendido por la pregunta.

Ella sonreía un poco y dijo, "Las compras, digo. Yo vi algunas de las cosas en tu bolsa. Tu madre debe ser una interesante cocinera."

"En verdad, son para mi. Bien, son para toda mi familia. Quiero decir, yo estoy comprando porque voy a cocinar esta noche," Ranma respondió nerviosamente.

"¿Tú cocinas?" Sorpresa era evidente en su voz.

Ranma asintió. "Yo realmente lo hago, pero mi madre solo me permite una vez por semana. Ella dice que debería pasara mas tiempo en otras cosas."

El decidió no decir en que su madre quería que pasara el tiempo en espiar y saliendo en citas. Ranma sabia por experiencia que solo decir esas cosas a una mujer le ganaría una bofetada en la cara. El distintamente recordaba un incidente en su escuela implicando un manuscrito viejo que su mamá había encontrado entre las cosas del maestro de su papá. Eso le había enseñado cuan realmente violenta una chica puede ponerse.

Ranma paro de caminar cuando el noto que Kasumi esta solo parada ahí. Ella lo estaba mirando, aun sus ojos parecían enfocados en algo más.

"No es tanto problema," Él le dijo.

Kasumi lo miro un poco avergonzada. "Yo estaba solo sorprendida, eso es todo," ella dijo y empezó a caminar otra vez. "No muchos chicos toman interés en cocinar, especialmente a tu edad."

"¿Mi edad? Tú no puedes ser mucho mayor que yo, y apenas voy a empezar la prepa en unos pocos meses."

"Oh, en verdad? Tú debes tener la misma edad que mi hermana entonces. Yo soy unos pocos años mayor que ella."

"¿Y?" Ranma se preguntó por que esta mujer pensaba que unos pocos años hacían alguna diferencia. Su hermana pequeña era tres años mas joven que él, pero ella actuaba mas adulta que él, la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. "¿Importan tanto unos pocos años?"

"No, no lo creo," Kasumi respondió después de un momento y empezó su caminar otra vez, Ranma siguiéndola estrechamente por detrás.

_**Fin del Flaskback**_

"Hola, Ranma-kun," Kasumi lo saludo calidamente al encontrarlo. Ella estaba usando un vestido de casa conservador como siempre, pero Ranma había notado que sus ropas más nuevas parecían asentar su figura mejor, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado por mirar a su amiga así. Probablemente porque ella no estaba preocupada en crecer ya. El también creyó descubrir una pizca de maquillaje y perfume, pero hizo a un lado eso; el había estado viéndolo en todas partes desde que su hermana se había vuelto interesada en ellas. Nadie tan practico como Kasumi se arreglaría solo para ir al mercado. ¿Quizá planeaba ir donde el Dr. Tofu después? El medico parecía interesado en ella y esta era muy agradable con él.

"Hola, Kasumi. ¿Cómo estas hoy?" Ranma pregunto mientras el se juntaba con ella.

Kasumi y Ranma ya tenían una costumbre. Ellos charlarían sobre cocina o cosas menores de sus vidas mientras iban de compras a sus almacenes favoritos, mirando el alimento, comparando calidad y precios.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien. Tu consejo en ese plato Americano fue muy útil. Incluso yo me sorprendí en cuan bien resulto."

Ranma agacho su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser alabado por alguien excepto su mamá. El no había realmente dicho a Kasumi mucho, solo algo que había notado cuando hacía el plato. Kasumi era realmente una cocinera mucho mejor que el, incluso aunque solo había probado algunas de sus galletas. Ella solo sabía más sobre cocina que él y ella le daba consejos a él en docenas de ocasiones ya. Ranma no sentía que merecía ser alabado cuando Kasumi sabía tanto.

"¿Qué planeas cocinar esta noche?" Kasumi pregunto, esa era otra parte de su ritual. Ninguno se sentía completamente cómodo con otra gente, así que ellos habían encontrado que discutir lo que planeaban hacer esa noche era una buena forma de bajar la tensión. Cuando ellos habían empezado esto, era normalmente Ranma quien había preguntado primero. Ahora era normalmente Kasumi.

"Este plato Tailandés que encontré en una revista. Sonó muy interesante." Genma no aprobaba que su hijo leyera revistas de cocinando, así que Ranma tenía que esconderlas bajo su cama y forrarlas con otra tapa. Aunque a su mamá no parecía importarle. Ella parecía deleitada esa vez que lo atrapo. Por que ella estaba tan feliz el nunca sabría. No había forma de que ella pudo haber visto que clase de revista era.

"Oh, debes decirme como te salió, e incluso dejarme usar la receta alguna vez. Aunque no se si mi padre querría algo como eso."

"Ese no es un problema para mi. Mi papá come de todo. Solo mi hermana pequeña es quisquillosa al comer, pero claro le gusta la comida Tailandés."

Kasumi reía un poco. "Por la forma en que lo describes, suena como si tu padre comería rocas si fueran preparadas correctamente."

"Aunque dudo que sea capaz de pasar algunos de esos horrores que me dices que tu hermana hace."

Ambos reían por eso. Ninguno hablaba sobre su familia mucho a menos que tuviera algo que ver con comida. Para Ranma, era el hambre de su padre. Para Kasumi, la carencia total de habilidad culinaria de su hermana. Historias sobre ambos les habían dado unos divertidos momentos. Pero por alguna razón, Kasumi nunca mencionaba a sus hermanas por nombre. Cada vez que preguntaba, ella cambiaba el tema. Ranma decidió que si Kasumi quería guardarle un secreto entonces el no iba a curiosear. Pero le sorprendía, dado que Kasumi normalmente parecía tan abierta y honesta.

"Así que, ¿Que vas a cocinar esta noche?" Ranma preguntó.

Ranma escucho atentamente como Kasumi describía en detalle los numerosos pequeños toques que ella iba a dar a una comida que habría sido de otra forma normal.

Ranma y Kasumi cocinaban con estilos muy diferentes, tanto como Ranma podía entender lo que ella había dicho. El normalmente escogía platos exóticos que el prepararía como si fueran un kata de artes marciales. En algunas formas, era tanto la presentación como el alimento mismo.

Kasumi, sin embargo, tomaría un plato ordinario y lo haría extraordinario sumando tantas mejoras pequeñas que apenas parecía la receta al final. Ella tranquilamente preparaba las comidas, creyendo que el alimento debería mostrar sus cualidades.

Ranma una vez había intentado cocinar de la forma de Kasumi. Los resultados habían sido un desastre. Ni siquiera su padre lo había comido. Cuando el contó a Kasumi sobre esto, ella le dijo que cada cocinero tiene su estilo propio y debe cocinar de la forma que siente, no copiar los métodos de otros.

"¿Así que como va tu nueva escuela?" Kasumi le pregunto. Ranma había mencionado la última vez que se habían reunido que el iba contundentemente a ser transferido porque uno de su rivales había destruido el gimnasio. Kasumi siempre parecía muy divertido por las cosas que le sucedían a Ranma, pero ella nunca lo culpaba o molestaba por ellas. Ella era realmente una de las pocas personas que era compasiva a los problemas de Ranma.

Ranma sacudía su cabeza. Incluso el encontraba difícil creer lo que le había pasado en la escuela. "Yo tuve que levantarme incluso mas temprano para practicar y coger el autobús, pero eso no fue tan malo. Cuando llegue a la escuela ahí una multitud de chicos atacaban a esta chica. Así que yo salte y la ayude, incluso aunque, para ser honesto, ella lo estaba haciendo bien por si misma. Así que después que todos los chicos estaban fuera, ella gira hacía mi. Ahora puedo verla cometiendo el error de que yo era uno de los chicos que intento atacarla, pero cuando le dije que yo no quería pelear, ella se puso aún más enojada.

"Así que ella esta atacándome por un rato y yo estoy básicamente eludiendo y preguntándome como acabar esto sin lastimarla. Entonces este tipo en traje de kendo aparece en el patio escolar y para la pelea."

"Bien eso es algo bueno," Kasumi comentó mientras se daba la vuelta a Ranma y comprobaba la frescura de algunos vegetales.

Ranma sacudía su cabeza. "No, no realmente, dado que él me desafió a pelear justo después. Ese tipo pudo haber sido un desafió hace un año, pero hoy el solo me hizo llegar tarde a clase. Eso habría estado bien dado que preferiría levantar cubos que sentarme a esas aburridas charlas. Solo que la chica de la mañana estaba ahí también y estaba culpándome por llegar tarde."

"Ranma, tú realmente debes tratar mas seriamente la escuela. ¿Como se supone que pases los exámenes de entrada y entres a una buena universidad si no pones atención a las lecciones? Pero, fue culpa del otro chico que llegaras tarde. Yo también pienso que la chica fue parcialmente culpable por luchar en primer lugar."

Ranma no entendía del todo por que Kasumi era tan insistente sobre su educación. Ella tomaba casi como un insulto personal cuando el resueltamente flojeaba. Si ella no iba a la universidad a pesar de cuan bien lo hizo en la escuela, ¿Por qué entonces él? Ranma comprendió que esa podía ser la razón, junto con la naturaleza apoyadora de Kasumi. Ella era una amiga verdadera, siempre queriendo lo mejor para él, incluso si Ranma no lo quería.

"El patán no estaba satisfecho con la primera vez que le pegue. El siguió insistiendo que yo usaba alguna clase de magia negra para tomar su victoria. Yo creo que ese tipo tiene una pocos bokkens en la cabeza del equipo de kendo. El trato de pelear tres veces más, pero solo se hizo mas fácil pegarle. Yo puedo entender querer ser el mejor, pero al menos entrenaría mas antes de atacar a un oponente superior otra vez."

"Oh, ¿Otra cosa interesante paso?" Kasumi preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente entretenida.

Ranma decidió no decir a Kasumi sobre las miradas hostiles que esa chica Akane le había estada lanzando, ni sobre la forma en que las chicas habían estado todas dándole ojitos. Parecía que Kasumi no le gustaba cuando otras chicas actuaban indecentemente alrededor de el. Ranma sabia que ella nunca actuaría de esa forma.

"Bien, yo como me dormí en clase," el admitió, avergonzado.

"¡Ranma!"

"Yo no quería. Aún estoy ajustándome a despertarme mas temprano, eso es todo. Además, eso no pasaría si las lecciones del profesor no fueran tan aburridas."

"Tú realmente debes esforzarte más, Ranma," Ella lo regañaba amablemente, aunque su tono era mas divertido y exasperado que enojado.

"Lo sé, Kasumi, lo siento," Ranma siempre se sentía mal cuando Kasumi estaba desilusionado de él.

"Está bien, Ranma. Estoy segura de que lo harás mejor la proxima vez."

Ahora de vuelta en la casa Saotome, Ranma fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida que el había planeado. Su padre estaba en casa, leyendo el periódico, mientras su hermana estaba arriba en su computadora otra vez. Siempre desde que ella había conseguido esa cosa hace meses, ella había pasado varias horas al día en ella. Ranma no entendía realmente las computadoras. Hitomi había intentado enseñar a Ranma como usar su Mac -que Ranma pensaba era un nombre tonto para una computadora- pero fue forzada a rendirse por pura frustración. Ranma reía un poco por eso. Su hermana intentaba hacerse lucir como una pequeña señorita perfecta, pero ella tenia un fuerte temperamento, heredado de su padre.

Su madre había terminado de limpiar el ático y ahora acomodaba todas las cosas que ellos habían almacenado ahí.

"¿Oh, Ranma?" Nodoka llamo a su hijo desde arriba.

"¿Si, mamá?"

"Después de comer, ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar algunas de las cajas del ático al sótano y sacar la basura?"

Ranma había tenido un día tan largo que el había considerado irse a acostar más temprano de lo que normalmente hacia. "¿Por que no puede hacer que mi padre lo haga?"

"Pero, Ranma, tú sabes que tu padre trabaja muy duro todo el día."

Ranma dio un bufido. Era duro imaginar a su perezoso padre trabajando duro en algo. Ranma accedió a ayudar, preguntándose otra vez por que su madre estaba limpiando el ático. Por lo que podía recordar, había sido un lugar de telarañas y embalajes, para almacenar cosas que querías olvidar. Había algo más en el borde de su memoria, una figura como un duende estando escondido ahí, pero decidió olvidarse de ella como un miedo de una niñez que apenas podía recordar. Ranma sacudía su cabeza, el debería preocuparse más sobre la comida de esta noche.

La receta fue bastante bien, si un poco inusual. Pedía combinaciones de alimentos que Ranma no solía usar juntos, pero no le importaba experimentar. Acabo siendo bien recibido; su padre golpeo su estomago en apreciación y Hitomi había mostrado la rara hambre Saotome, algo que seria divertido bromear mas tarde. Ranma sonreía ligeramente en satisfacción, habiendo hecho algo por lo que el sabia sido apreciado, incluso por su padre.

Ranma pasó el resto de la tarde moviendo cajas para su madre. El se quejaba un poco, pero era realmente solo por show. La actividad física le gustaba porque no tenía que pensar. El se sentía tan relajado que el día volvía una vez más en su mente. El monótono trabajo y entrar en tal estado de paz que era fácil para el caer dormida esa noche y no preocuparse sobre que podría encarar mañana.

Continuara...


	3. Cap 2: Dos amistades

¿Quieres ser mi prometido?

(Una Ranma 1/2 Alt Historia)

Fic original de: Ammadeau

Por: Lord Kal-el

Formato: Aoi Fhrey

En una ciudad dentro de las murallas de Nerima, Ranma despertaba para saludar la salida del sol. Esto no era por elección; él tenía que tener su lucha matutina con su padre, comer su desayuno, y alistarse para la escuela todo a tiempo para coger un autobús temprano. Furinkan era lo suficientemente lejos que caminar de seguro lo retrasaría. Tardanza podía significar ser transferido a una escuela que serían aun más lejos.

Ranma aun se sentía un poco cansado, una seña segura de que su viejo iba a vencerle en el entrenamiento de hoy. Privadamente, el creía que el había sobrepasado a su padre hace unos pocos meses, pero eso no significaba que su padre no tenía nada de pelea en el. El anciano tenía fuerza y aguante de sobra, además de ser tan astuto como vienen. Incluso cuando Ranma estaba en gran forma, ganar contra su padre no venia fácilmente, pero el chico de la trenza no lo preferiría de otra forma.

Capitulo 2: Dos Amistades

Al mismo tiempo, y en un lugar mucho mas cerca a la escuela Furinkan, Kasumi Tendo también surgía a saludar la salida del sol, como ella había estado haciendo por casi un decenio ahora, para empezar a preparar el desayuno antes de que los otros miembros de su familia despertaran. Si alguien la hubiera observado todo este tiempo, habrían notado una claridad en sus pasos y una sonrisa ligeramente más ancha en sus labios esta mañana particular. No una vista rara últimamente, pero una no escuchada hace un año.

Había una razón simple para esto: Kasumi era feliz. Eso no decía que ella no disfrutara cocinar, limpiar, o mantener la casa en orden. Mientras ella era agradecida infrecuentemente por sus esfuerzos, sabia que era apreciada. Sin embargo, esto no significaba mucho para; era en los actos mismos que ella había encontrado contento. Si, por mucho tiempo Kasumi había estado contenta con su vida como era, pero algo, o más bien alguien, le había dado un vistazo a la posibilidad de felicidad verdadera.

Mientras se levantaba de su cama, ella imaginaba que su habitación le pertenecía no solo a ella, pero también a otro. Tras tomar su baño, ella fantaseaba que no lo estaba preparando para su padre, pero para alguien más especial para ella. Mientras ella pasaba las habitaciones de sus hermanas, ella imaginaba que ahora pertenecían a niños mucho mas jóvenes, todavía metido en sus camas, esperando el olor del desayuno de su madre que los despertara. Ella empezaba a sonrojarse en este particular pensamiento.

Cuando Kasumi salió al dojo, ella podía sentir su pulso acelerarse mientras estos sueños diurnos se hacían mas fuertes. Ella abriría la puerta y se inclinaría contra su marco, mirando a su marido moverse a través de un intrincado kata que ella podía apenas seguir, su cabello moviéndose libremente y su pecho brillando con sudor. El pretendería no haberla oído, pero mientras la sonrisa de él crecía en sus labios ella sabia que esta era una actuación especial para un auditorio de uno. Que el estaba realizando para ella y solo ella.

Kasumi quizás le pasaría una toalla al final de su práctica, diciéndole que el baño estaba ya caliente. El la sujetaría cerca, dándole un beso rápido en los labios, y se apresuraría al furo. Ella permanecería en el dojo por unos pocos minutos mas, poniéndolo en orden para las clases del día de su marido. Asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto para el, su vida y amor.

Entonces ella se movería en a la cocina, preparando el desayuno mientras uno por uno sus niños bajaban, eventualmente seguidos por su padre. Ella presentaría la comida a esas sonrientes caras, ansiosos por mostrar su hambre por la maravillosa comida de su madre. Y Kasumi sonreiría mientras su marido se acercaba a ella, y susurrara, "Kasumi-chan" en su oído. Ella sonreiría y susurraría de vuelta, "Ranma."

Los sonidos de otras personas bajando sacaron a Kasumi de su sueño diurno, pero la sonrisa permanecía en sus labios mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Akane bostezo mientras se sacaba el sueño de sus ojos y apagaba su despertador con un golpe con la palma abierta, automáticamente conteniendo el golpe para no dañar el delicado (a su ver al menos) aparato. Ella paso por demasiados relojes despertadores para aprender que no era siempre una buena idea golpear con toda su fuerza. Habían sido las quejas de su padre sobre arruinarlo por relojes despertador destrozados que la habían finalmente convencido a ser más bondadosa con pedazos de relojería.

Por unos pocos momentos ella meramente se sentaba en su cama, dispuesta a tolerar ser capaz de ir a la escuela cuando ella sabia lo que le esperaba ahí. Aun así por alguna razón ella no lo encontraba tan duro esa mañana en particular, como había sido toda la semana anterior. Ella paso otro momento preguntándose sobre ello, sin sacar algunas conclusiones reales, decidió que era tonto, y entonces salto fuera de cama.

Akane, por su naturaleza, era normalmente más madrugadora. Como un niño ella había saltado de su cama y corrió por las escaleras para el desayuno, normalmente desayunaba antes de que este sea terminado de cocinar. Eso había cambiado hace algunos años cuando ella había empezado a trotar. Ahora ella no tenía que esperar más impacientemente a que el alimento este listo.

Había sido mas duro hacerlo este año, sin embargo. Los chicos la habían notado antes, pero nunca realmente la habían molestado. Ella solo los ignoraba. Kuno, sin embargo, probaba ser todo pero imposible de ignorar, y debido a su pequeño discurso era una batalla solo llegar a la escuela cada día. No había sido tan malo al principio - dado que su padre no entrenaba más con ella necesitaba el ejercicio - pero ella se había cansado de todo eso. Hacía ir a la escuela una carga para ella, y una que ella miraba hacer menos y menos.

Con un suspiro, ella rápidamente se cambiada a su equipo de correr, bajo por las escaleras, y salió por la puerta.

Nabiki, distinta al resto de su familia, no era por naturaleza de despertarse temprano. Le tomaba un definido esfuerzo alistarse para el día, pero un esfuerzo que ella había estado haciendo por tanto tiempo que era casi un reflejo. No ese día. En lugar de eso, ella bostezaba y tropezaba, todavía sintiéndose medio-dormida. Ella trato de convencerse de que se había quedado despierta toda la noche pensando sobre el e-mail que había recibido lo que lo había hecho, pero ella sabia que era el contenidos de ese mensaje lo que había hacho el truco.

Fue en un recreo escolar hace un año, ella había estado haciendo sus rondas normales, ganando su yen del día. Ese día, sin embargo, ella encontró que ella era seguida por una niña pequeña con pelo castaño largo. Por lo que ella podía decir, la chica la había estado viendo intensamente por más de una hora.

Finalmente habiendo tenido suficiente, Nabiki fue directo hasta la chica. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la chica preguntó, "¿Que has estado haciendo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo he estado observándote recoger dinero de la gente. ¿Por qué estas haciendo eso?"

"Porque ellos me deben dinero."

"¿Pero por que todos ellos te deben dinero?"

"¿Por qué estas preguntando eso?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Solo curiosidad, creo."

"Bueno, la última persona había hecho una apuesta conmigo y perdió. El de antes había tenido un préstamo conmigo y yo estaba solo recogiendo su pago. Yo tenia algunas fotos para vender a Kuno, él es el chico que vive en la mansión."

"¿Entonces es como si tu manejara un negocio?"

Nabiki asentía. No era exactamente legal o cien por ciento honorable, pero dado que ella no tenía permitido tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, era la única forma en que una chica escolar podía hacer dinero. Nabiki quería tener dinero, y mientras su familia no era pobre, no había mucha financia para las cosas extras que había querido. Eso era por lo que ella había empezado, al menos; ella había venido a disfrutar la emoción de un desafió, el pensamiento y habilidad que iba de sangrar cada yen que pudiera de su contrario. Su problema ahora era que ella había sido tan buena en ello que ya no era más un desafió. Ella podía tomar todo el dinero de alguien sin siquiera pensarlo. Todo su negocio se estaba volviendo más un quehacer que un placer. Ella estaba buscando una forma para volver a la vieja emoción otra vez, y quizás esto es lo que la puso en una inusual situación para lo siguiente que la chica dijo.

Entonces la chica preguntó, "¿Puedes enseñarme como hacer eso?"

Nabiki estaba un poco sorprendido por la petición de la chica, y le tomo convencimiento de parte de la chica para mostrar que era en serio, pero eventualmente la hermana Tendo cedió y tomó su primer estudiante oficial, Hitomi.

Hitomi vivía en la ciudad próxima y ocasionalmente tomaría el tren para estudiar con su nueva sensei. Al principio, Nabiki estaba guardando todas las ganancias que Hitomi hacía como costos de aprendizaje para ella. Mientras ella era una avara admitida, esa no era la razón por la que ella estaba tomando todas las ganancias. Ella honestamente creía que esto era un capricho en parte de Hitomi y quería ver solo cuan cometida su nueva estudiante era. Mientras el entrenamiento progreso, Nabiki reducía su corte hasta que era solo una porción pequeña de lo que su estudiante estaba tomando. De algún modo enseñar había reanimado la chica mercenaria dentro de ella, y empezó a trabajar en mejorar su propio negocio al punto donde ella estaba haciendo varias veces mas que lo que Hitomi había traído. La vieja emoción de ganar yen volvía, y debiéndolo todo a Hitomi, Nabiki se sintió un poco culpable por arrebatar las ganancias de su estudiante.

Por sugerencia de Nabiki, ellas se empezaban a comunicar más a menudo por e-mail. Ella había vendido su vieja Mac a un precio descuento a su nueva estudiante. Ella había planeado en obtener una nueva de todos modos, pero aun así era extraño para ella venderla a un precio que era mucho menor del que ella podía haber vendido a alguien más. Nabiki se dijo que este era un presente a su estudiante por hacerlo tan bien, pero dentro de ella se estaba preguntando si ella estaba empezando a ablandarse.

Nabiki prendió su computadora y alisto sus cosas listas para un baño mientras se encendía. Rápidamente entrando su contraseña, ella entro a su correo y saco el mensaje, leyéndolo por la que iba a ser centésima vez.

**A: TheQueenOf .jp**

**De: HitomiS .jp**

Tema: Actividades

Sensei,

Acabo de empezar mi nuevo juku y mi propio negocio estoy expandiendo a mi nueva escuela, así que yo no seré capaz de ir y estudiar bajo usted tan a menudo más. Usted me ha ayudado tanto, sensei, así que por favor permítame saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarle.

Hitomi

Nabiki lo pensó otra vez. Hitomi era justo como tener una hermana menor, incluso a Nabiki quien ya tenía una. Mejor realmente; Akane y ella no tenían realmente algunos intereses comunes así que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Era agradable tener alguien que mirara por ti, te escuchaba, e intentaba seguir tus pasos. Nabiki disfrutaba tener a alguien que mirar, proteger, y guiar. Quizás era emergencia de un instinto maternal o solo vieja y clara soledad, pero ella lo disfrutaba, cualquiera sea la razón.

Había otro lado, sin embargo. Nabiki había enseñado a Hitomi de la importancia de un intercambio: que nada venia de nada, y que uno siempre se asegurara de obtener algo de un negocio. La chica había tomado esta lección de corazón, y decidió que ella necesitaba devolver a su sensei toda lo que ella le había enseñado. Nabiki discutió que las ganancias que Hitomi había ya dado eran más que suficiente, pero la chica era inflexible en 'pagar a su sensei por completo.' Y dado que ella no podía ayudar a mejorar el negocio de su sensei, Hitomi había decidido ayudar en otras áreas, mayormente en continuamente intentando convencer a Nabiki en tener intereses que no implicaban negocio en alguna forma. Lenta pero segura, la resistencia de Nabiki había bajado. Ella susurraba un poco, y empezaba a escribir.

**A: HitomiS .jp D**

**De: TheQueenOf .jp**

Tema: Re:Actividades

Usted ha me ayudado tanto, sensei, así que por favor permítame saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarle.

¿Que sugieres hacer entonces?

Nabiki

Nabiki encontrar que finalmente responder a ese mensaje y un agradable largo baño habían rejuvenecido su espíritu. Ella estaba lista para salir y ganar su bolsillo pequeño completo de yen. Pero primero, desayuno.

Ella bajaba para encontrar la comida ya puesta; miso, pescado, y arroz era todo con buen gusto arreglado junto al te caliente esperando ser vertido. Kasumi estaba actualmente arreglando su propio desayuno, sus ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Para Nabiki, lucía como si su hermana mayor estaba pensando en algo más que el alimento frente a ella y se preguntaba que podía ser. Ella se encogió de hombros; mientras tuviera a Kasumi alegre, ella estaba de acuerdo. Su gran cocina valía el precio de su felicidad.

Era una mañana silenciosa, con solo canciones de pájaros y el sonido débil de su padre en el dojo, haciendo sus katas matutinos. El no había enseñado a nadie desde que Akane era pequeña, pero él aun quería mantener sus habilidades bien para no tenerlas demasiado oxidadas.

"Buenos días, Nabiki," Kasumi dijo mientras su hermana se sentaba, y entonces servía a ambas algo de té. "¿Dormiste bien?"

La hermana Tendo tenía que sonreír para si misma. A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad entre ellas, Kasumi la miraba aun como si fuera todavía una niña. De algún modo, Nabiki lo no tomaba a mal.

"Yo dormí bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, hermana?"

"Oh si, yo dormí muy bien."

Nabiki pudo haber jurado que por un momento parecía como si su hermana mayor estaba actualmente sonrojándose, pero ella tenía que estar confundida. Kasumi no se sonrojaba. Ni siquiera la vez que un camarero la coqueteo en un restaurante. No que su hermana mayor se había dado cuenta que el tipo había estado intentando piropearla. Nabiki se estaba volviendo más y más convencida de que Kasumi vivía en un mundo propio, y estaba increíblemente envidiosa del lugar feliz que su hermana mayor habitada.

Nabiki decidió probar algo un poco atrevido. Ella no pensaba que era verdad, pero al menos obtendría alguna clase de reacción de Kasumi.

"Wow hermanita, ¿Tienes acaso un novio secreto o algo?"

Su hermana mayor casi se ahogaba en su té mientras sus mejillas se volvían al instante rosadas y sus ojos se ampliaban, una mirada de pánico que Nabiki nunca había visto en ella antes. Ella se estaba sintiendo una poco asustada. Ella solo estada bromeando, ella había supuesto que nunca sería verdad.

"¡Naturalmente que no, Nabiki! ¡¿Como puedes siquiera pensar tal cosa?" Kasumi prácticamente grito en un tono que estaba apenas en control.

Esa era la clase de reacción que Nabiki supondría de Akane, no Kasumi, quien a menudo actuaba como si ella no entendiera completamente el mundo alrededor de ella. Nabiki no estaba segura de como leer esto. Si hubiera sido Akane, entonces ella sabría que tal negación fuerte significada que tenia que ser verdad. Kasumi nunca había actuado de esa forma antes, así que era difícil decir. Podía ser una tapadera, aunque podía ser también que Kasumi se sorprendió por la clase de pregunta que hizo. El primero era casi tan inconcebible para Kasumi que Nabiki inmediatamente favoreció al último.

Aunque era posible, Nabiki comprendió mientras pensaba más sobre ello. Kasumi iba de compras cada día y siempre tomaba su tiempo no importaba que fuera a obtener. Gente raramente iba con ella así que realmente sabia como ella pasaba ese tiempo. Ella pudo haber estado encontrándose con alguien, tan ridículo como la idea puede sonar.

Kasumi había estado actuando un poco diferente los pasados seis meses o más. Antes, ella parecía tener una clase de cosa de paz interior yendo, como si fuera una Buda en entrenamiento o algo. Ahora ella estaba o mas triste o mas feliz. Ella estaba normalmente lo último, sonriendo en lugar de solo reír, realmente riéndose en voz alta a veces, un sonido que Nabiki no había escuchado desde hace años. Kasumi incluso hizo una broma de la cocina de Akane. Nabiki, y todos los demás, habían estado demasiado aturdidos para reír.

Ella estaba también ocasionalmente melancólica. Si ella siempre estaba triste antes, ella nunca había mostrado alguna seña de ello. Akane y su padre era aun muy inconscientes, pero Nabiki lo notaba e intentaba ayudar a su hermana lo mejor que podía durante esos tiempos. A Nabiki nunca le gusto cuan inadecuado tales momentos la hacían sentir. Kasumi había hecho tanto por ella, pero ella estaba mal equipada por completo para retornar algo de esa bondad.

*Pero si ella tiene un novio, entonces ¿Por qué guarda el secreto? ¿Y por que negarlo tan fuertemente? Esto puede ser algo que vale la pena mirar.*

Retornando de su trotada, Akane tomaba un poco de aire y lo dejaba salir lentamente. Ella ya se sentía diez veces mejor que cuando se había despertado. Correr siempre la hacía sentir tan maravillosamente viva y en paz que era difícil para ella preocuparse de lo que sucedería en el patio escolar.

Segura de que Nabiki había acabado de bañarse para ahora, Akane reunió sus cosas de baño y se fue al furo. Como dijo, estaba vació. Ella como que extrañaba esas veces años atrás cuando las tres hermanas Tendo siempre se bañaban juntas. Aunque la joven Tendo no se estaba quejando, ella disfrutaba tener el baño para si sola, aunque si resentía no ser capaz para disfrutarlo tanto como hubiera querido. Solo lavarse no era suficiente después de sus ejercicios y llegar tarde no era una opción cuando esos chicos quizás estén esperando por ella en el patio escolar. Si ellos no la retrasaban, Kuno ciertamente. Esa era otra razón para ella para hacerlos morder el polvo.

Kasumi la llamaba para desayunar justo cuando ella estaba empezando a olvidarse de los chicos y relajarse.

"Enseguida bajo," Akane llamo, intentando ocultar la irritación de su voz. No era culpa de su hermana que ella no pueda disfrutar un baño, era todo culpa de esos chicos estúpidos por escuchar a ese idiota de Kuno.

Akane noto, mientras se sentaba a desayunar, que su hermana estaba sonriendo como siempre, sirviendo una comida que Akane sabia no podía esperar re-crear. Solo su padre se sentaba en la mesa. Nabiki había comido temprano así ella podía ir para la escuela y Kasumi había comida para ella como normalmente hacia. Soun estaba picando su desayuno mientras estudiaba el periodico y la hermana mayor de Akane estaba empezando sus quehaceres diarios. Su casa era tan normal y silenciosa que siempre Akane se iba algo mal preparada para el caos que la esperaba cuando saliera ella.

Akane escucho a Kasumi tararear una dulce canción mientras ella lavaba algunos platos, sus ojos medio-cerrados y una sonrisa jugando en las esquinas de su boca. Akane se preguntaba en que ella estaba pensando. En muchas formas su hermana mayor era un misterio para ella. Su padre era mucho como ella, y no solo en cuestión de artes marciales. El era la fuente de su temperamento, aunque el era mucho mas probable que el se desmoronara y llorara estos días. A Nabiki podía entender también, al menos hasta cierto punto. Ella sabia las razones por la que ella a veces hacia cosas, aunque Akane normalmente no pensaba que valieran algo. Ella nunca había tenido alguna necesidad por yen más allá de los que recibía para una asignación.

Akane no podía imaginar como Kasumi podía vivir la vida que tenía y ser tan feliz todo del tiempo. Ella habría estado increíblemente aburrida y frustrada si todo lo que hiciera fuera cocinar y limpiar todo el día. Ella se sentía culpable a veces que ellos hayan descargado todo ese trabajo en Kasumi e intentaba ayudar, aunque ella sabía que sus intentos en quehaceres a menudo creaban mas trabajo para su hermana que menos. Incluso tras limpiar los desastres de cocina de Akane, Kasumi todavía estaría sonriendo sin importar cuan desarreglado estuviera. Akane una vez hablo con Nabiki sobre ello, pero su hermana le había dicho que mientras Kasumi estuviera feliz con las cosas como estaban, entonces ellas no intentarían meterse en su camino. Akane de malo gana accedió.

Hitomi despertaba cuando la segunda alarma sonó y sintió una oleada de triunfo. Ella sabia que era una victoria muy pequeña, pero la disfrutaba sin embargo. Ella había trabajado duro para superar su inclinación natural para dormir, heredada de su perezoso padre. Nabiki le había enseñado la importancia de hacer contar cada hora del día. Cada minuto extra pasado durmiendo significaba 1 minuto menos haciendo lo que querías. Hitomi estaba ya convencida que no había suficientes minutos en el día para empezar. Ella pensaba que era irónico que su hermano Ranma, que amaba dormir, tuviera que levantarse incluso mas temprano que ella ahora así él no llegaría tarde para la escuela.

Ella enchufaba su computadora mientras empezaba a alistarse para el día. Nabiki no le había respondido a su último mensaje de anoche, lo que era extraño ya que se sensei era normalmente muy rápida sobre cosas como esa, viendo su e-mail diario. El mejor negocio a menudo iba con esos más vigilantes después de todo.

Hitomi sonreía cuando ella leyó la respuesta de Nabiki. Pronto la sonrisa crecía a una mueca completa que eructaba con risas. Sucedía que ella tenía la formaperfecta para que su sensei pasara su tiempo extra. Ella había tenido la idea por un rato ya, esperando por una oportunidad como esa para usarla.

Su plan era actualmente completamente simple. Ambos, Nabiki y su hermano no estaban viendo a alguien y ninguno de los dos había estado en una cita real antes. Ellos también eran la gente que Hitomi mas quería en el mundo, junto a sus padres. Si ellos se casaban, entonces la persona que ella había venido a considerar como su hermana mayor se volvería realmente su hermana. Ella no creía en amor a primera vista, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para acelerar las cosas.

Hitomi rápidamente escribió su respuesta mientras un plan se empezaba a formar en su mente. Mañana era el aniversario del primero año de volverse estudiante de Nabiki. Ella había planeado llevar a su sensei a un caro restaurante en que ella había ya hecho una reserva. Desafortunadamente, su propio negocio, combinado con su juku y algunas actividades escolares, estaba manteniéndola demasiado ocupada. Ella había planeado dejar sus obligaciones y llevar a su sensei de todas maneras, pero seria mucho mejor si podía persuadir a su hermano para ir en su lugar. Ella disfrutaba la ironía que ella estaría usando las habilidades que Nabiki le había enseñado en uso para esta cita.

Mientras Hitomi iba para el baño, ella casi se tropezaba en algo que estaba sobresaliendo debajo de su cama. Ella saco el pequeño bastón de madera y lo veía confundida antes de finalmente recordar. Su madre había terminado de limpiar el ático, almacenando todo en cajas, algunas para el sótano, otras a la basura. Hitomi había sido curiosa sobre lo que su madre había encontrado y decidió dar una mirada.

Ella había visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero había sido el pequeño bastón que había realmente captado su atención. Estaba hecho de una madera que era de un oscuro rojo marrón y casi tan lisa como vidrio al toque, al menos esas porciones que no habían sido intrincadamente esculpidas. Eran todas de formas abstractas que, con sus gentiles fluyentes curvas, Hitomi recordó el agua. Ella decidió conservar el bastón para si dado que estaba yendo a la basura después de todo.

Ranma no estaba sorprendido realmente de ver a Akane luchando una multitud de chicos antes del inicio de la escuela. Si el grupo no se había rendido tras una semana de esto, era improbable que paren porque Ranma los había golpeado un poco más duro de lo que estaban acostumbrados ayer. Ranma decidió no interferir esta vez, aunque Akane probablemente le gritaría si la ayudaba. El tenia un presentimiento de que ella gritaría sin importar lo que el haga, así que pensó que sería mejor no llamar su atención.

Ranma camino por un lado de la pelea, que casi había terminado, en un esfuerzo para evitar problemas antes de que empiecen las clases. Akane probablemente intentaría pelear con el otra vez, si solo para probar que ella podía luchar sus propias batallas, y Kuno todavía insistiría que el no había sido vencido. De repente, el mencionado Kendoista obstruyo su camino.

"Así que yo te encuentro, desgraciado, agarrado de las sombras como un cobarde perro, en vana esperanza de evitar mis ojos vigilantes. Todo ha sido para nada bellaco, la justicia será servida. ¡Así dice el Trueno Azul de la escuela Furinkan!"

*Es mi imaginación,* Ranma pensó, *¿O sus discursos se ponen cada vez peores?* "¿Qué quieres esta vez, Kuno?"

"Que tu pongas a un lado tus trucos y luches honestamente, hombre a hombre. Solo de esa forma puedo yo probar mi superioridad contigo y ganar la mano de la hermosa Akane Tendo."

Ranma decidió que ahora no era el mejor momento para mencionar que Akane estaba un poco ocupada con su pelea para notarlo por el momento. No que ella le importaba en algo; Akane miraba a Kuno como si fuera alguna clase de insecto, mientras Ranma no pensaba que ella lo tuviera en mucha estimación. Ambos podían golpearse hasta la inconciencia y ella no daría un pestañeo.

"¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?" Ranma pregunto.

"Yo he jurado proteger a la feroz tigresa que es Akane Tendo de demonios tales como usted. Si usted desea poseerla, entonces usted debe desafiarla en honorable combate, no seducirla con su brujería. Jura que una vez que yo te derrote, tú no la molestaras mas."

Ranma no era consciente de que el estaba 'molestándola', de hecho parecía que era el único chico en la escuela que no lo hacía. "Así que si tú ganas esta pelea, ¿Yo tengo que dejarla sola?"

El Kendoista asentía.

"Así que. ¿Qué obtengo si gano?" Tras jugar shogi con su hermana, Ranma aprendió a asegurarse siempre de obtener algo si ganaba. Ella no jugaría a menos que ambos apostaran algo.

"Tú no lo harás."

"Pero supón que si, ¿No obtengo yo algo? Que tal este: Si yo gano, tú tienes que asegurarte que las peleas matutinas con Akane paren y asegurarte que nadie trate de pelear en la escuela mas, incluyéndote."

"¿Pero que mejor forma hay para probar mi amor por ella?" Kuno imploro a los cielos, su mano sujetada a su frente en un gesto de tragedia.

Ranma gimió. Este tipo solo no podía ser real. "Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es vencerme y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello."

Kuno pondero eso por unos pocos mas momentos en silencio, hasta finalmente decir, "Oh, muy bien. Tus oportunidades de derrotarme son tan diminutas que importan poco."

Ranma no sabia si este tipo era ciego, estúpido, o tenía un ego del tamaño de Osaka. El era probablemente los tres. Ranma apretó sus nudillos y se preparo a poner al Kendoista en el suelo.

Momentos después...

Kuno lucho mejor que antes, Ranma tenía que darle eso. Su bokken era una mancha mientras el buscaba lastimar al chico de la trenza. Ranma aun gano al final, pero Kuno había logrado darle unos pocos rasguños para recordarlo.

*Si el siempre luchara a este nivel,* Ranma pensaba, *El podría ser un interesante adversario.* El no tenia duda que Kuno lo desafiaría otra vez.

Ranma despertó al Kendoista tocándole en la cabeza con su propio bokken. "Hey, ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Eso dolió, sabes," fue la respuesta de Kuno.

"Bien, luchaste bien esta vez, pero tú aun perdiste. Ahora no te olvides de nuestra apuesta."

"¡Yo protesto! Tú debes haber usado tu magia en mi otra vez. Nadie puede derrotar al Trueno Azul, nadie!"

Ranma golpeo su cabeza para parar el chico de kendo de vociferar. "¿Desde cuando es golpear a alguien con puños y pies magia? Yo no use una brujería esta vez o ninguna vez que he luchado Si no me crees, pregunta a cualquiera que vio la pelea. Nosotros luchamos, tú perdiste, ahora ¿Vas a ser un hombre y hacer honor a nuestra apuesta?"

Kuno se sentó a pensar por un momento, sus ojos cerrados. Ranma iba a darle en la cabeza otra vez, cuando el Kendoista saltaba para arriba, tirando a Ranma de espaldas.

Kuno se paro, su puño levantado, y declaro a los cielos, "¡Si! El Trueno Azul ahora protegerá a la fiera Akane Tendo de todos desafiador, y en esa forma probar mi amor a ella!"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo solo quería parar las peleas matutinas," Ranma dijo, pero Kuno ya se había ido. *Bien,* el pensaba, *Al menos no voy a llegar tarde a clase hoy.*

Ranma de repente se encontró rodeado por una multitud que había estada creciendo desde que la pelea con Kuno había empezada. El era envuelto ahora por muchos de la escuela, todas gritando cosas a él. "Wow, ¡venciste a Kuno otra vez!" "¿Qué quieres decir por apuesta?" "¿Tiene una novia?" "¿Estas saliendo con Akane?"

Nabiki sentada en clase, miraba el drama matutino que sucedía en el patio escolar. A la izquierda, su hermana Akane estaba en combate feroz con los diversos miembros de los clubes de deportes de Furinkan. Esto se había vuelto tan típico que aburría de solo ver. La pelea era tan reiterativa que ella podía decir que movimientos su hermana iba a usar incluso antes que lo hiciera. Ataque de chico, Akane elude, contraataca, chico queda inconsciente. Repetir hasta que se acaben los chicos.

Y a la derecha, el chico que había cometido el error de implicarse en una de las peleas de Akane ayer, que también había vencido a Kuno, el mejor artista marcial en la escuela, cuatro veces en un día. Kyoko, una informante de la clase de su hermana, le había informado a Nabiki que su nombre era Ranma Saotome. Ella se preguntaba si había oído el nombre antes, dado que sonaba tan familiar. Podía ser porque ese chico era una clase de leyenda en el sistema educativo Japonés. El había sido contundentemente transferido una y otra vez por ofensas incluyendo, pero no limitadas: llegar tarde, dormir en clase, destrucción de propiedad privada y escolar, asalto, e incitar un disturbio. Su lista total de crímenes abarcaba varias largas páginas.

Sin embargo, las peleas matutinas no habían sido capaces de llamar su atención ese día, aunque sus ojos se posaban sobre Ranma. Ella estaba pensando en el e-mail de Hitomi, y la posibilidad de que su hermana mayor estuviera en alguna clase de romance secreto con un hombre durante sus frecuentes viajes de compras.

Nabiki nunca había tenido un novio. A decir verdad, ella nunca había salido en una cita real. No por falta de oportunidades; incluso con su reputación de mercenaria algunos chicos estaban interesados en su evidente belleza e inteligencia. Además, a algunos les gustaban las mujeres rudas. Ella estaba comenzando a sospechar que varios de sus ayudantes estaban desarrollando cariño por ella. Que ella no había aceptado alguna de sus invitaciones era normalmente debido a una falta de tiempo o interés, aunque mas a menudo el último. Todos los tipos en el colegio eran o aburridos, locos, u obsesionados con su hermana. Sencillamente no había nadie que valiera su tiempo, así que ella se había cansado de buscar. Ella también tenía un medio mucho más rápido y eficaz de obtener yenes que salir con ellos.

El e-mail de Hitomi, combinado con su conversación con Kasumi esa mañana, había re despertado su interés en la idea de salir. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba aun con la misma gente. Todos ya estaban en su lista mental de no valen la pena, y ella solo no podía persuadirse de darles otra oportunidad. La única perspectiva que no estaba en la lista negra estaba ahora luchando con un enfurecido Kuno.

Nabiki no sabía mucho sobre el nuevo estudiante, pero lo que sabia era ambos negativo y positivo. Ranma era evidentemente un gran artista marcial, y si podía acabar siendo un bueno profesor como era un luchador entonces estaba garantizado ser un popular sensei. Incluso sin tomar ese camino, había siempre competencias y otros trabajos que pensar, como ser doble de acción en una película. Y si tenía algo de habilidad en actuar, Ranma podía ser una estrella de acción. De cualquier manera, él era potencialmente lucrativo.

Por otro lado, el era también un tipo problemático que era famoso por causar caos dondequiera que fuera. El costo de daños sería suficiente para gastar todo lo que pudiera ganar. Ella había oído también que él apenas ponía atención en clase, incluso durmiendo en una conferencia en su primer día. Ser un estudiante pobre significaba malas calificaciones, eso le cortara algunas oportunidades.

Nabiki sacudía su cabeza en cólera. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se supone que ella debe dejar de hacer cosas como esas, hacer como Hitomi había sugerido y concentrarse en algo más que negocios. Bien, Ranma: él no parece demasiado elegante, pero era lindo y Nabiki sabia suficiente de artes marciales para tener una conversación decente con el. Una cita no seria tan mala, especialmente si el pagaba. Si resultaba bien, entonces ella podía tener otras citas con el, y quizá un novio a largo plazo.

El único problema era que Nabiki no tenía idea de como ir sobre el. Ella tenia un sentimiento que su buena imagen quizás se derrumbaría si lo invitara a salir y el la rechazara. Ella no podía en alguna manera de hacer que él la invitara, ninguna positiva al menos. Forzarlo a una cita no era una opción.

Kyoko se estaba un poco preocupada por su jefe ese momento. Ella había estado actuando un poco extraña estos días, pero Nabiki tenia un ocasional balanceo de humor. Nadie más lo había notado, pero Kyoko si. Ella estaba actuando mas extraña de lo normal esa mañana.

Kyoko hacía un chequeo mental de su jefe. Ver por la ventana antes de clases para observar las peleas: normal. Ella estaba concentrada totalmente en el chico nuevo luchando con Kuno, más que entre las dos peleas, pero ella podía estar observando el estilo del chico para saber como colocar las apuestas. Además, nadie realmente necesitaba ver las peleas de Akane para saber como acaban.

Ese era el cambio, el que nadie pudo haber notado. Nabiki no llamo ninguna apuesta. Sus empleados se habían encargado de todo de cualquier manera, pero que ella ni siquiera preguntara hasta ahora sobre una pelea no tenía precedente. Nabiki también parecía estar concentrada demasiado en el nuevo estudiante para los gustos de Kyoko.

"Sempai," Kyoko llamo, pero Nabiki continuó mirando sin responder.

"¿Sempai?" Kyoko dijo otra vez e intentado jalar el brazo de su jefe para llamar su atención. Le gustaba como su jefe siempre prefería usar blusas de seda. Kyoko había empezado a usarlas a causa de ello.

Sus ojos parecían salir de su trance mientras ella giraba a encararla. "¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?"

Kyoko parpadeo un poco en sorpresa. ¿No 'Kyoko-chan?' Nabiki llamaba a todos que trabajaban para ella 'chan', en parte por una cosa de cercanía y en parte mostrar quien era el jefe. Ella llamaba a Kuno 'Kuno-chan' mayormente como una broma privada con sus ayudantes, dado que el chiflado del Bokken estaba prácticamente trabajando para ella por la forma que hacia tanto dinero de el. Alguien que trabajaba para ella normalmente la llamaba 'Nabiki-san', aunque el personal mas joven prefería 'sempai'. Nadie la llamaba 'Nabiki-chan', excepto su hermana mayor, quien era una persona tan dulce que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Kyoko no pensaba que ni el padre de Nabiki la llamaba '-chan'.

"Yo pensé que usted querría saber como iban las apuestas hoy, dado que las peleas ya casi han terminado."

A pesar de ser un año más joven que Nabiki y la mitad de su personal, Kyoko había sido recientemente elegida como la ayudante del jefe. Nabiki le había dicho que era debido a las notas de Kyoko en matemáticas, que era las mas altas en la escuela, y el hecho de que ella estaba en la misma clase que la hermana menor de su jefe, a quien ella quería tener vigilada, y no siempre como una fuente de ingresos. Kyoko quería pensar que había otras razones también.

Nabiki tomaba los papeles que su ayudante le entrego y empezó a ver los números, sacando todos pensamientos de citas y Ranma fuera de su mente. Las apuestas en Akane vs. Los idiotas - como Nabiki gustaba llamar a los chicos que actualmente escuchaban a Kuno - habían firmemente bajado, incluso después que habían cambiado de 'quien ganara' a 'cuan rápido Akane los noquea'. Esas peleas solo ya no eran más excitantes. Las apuestas de Ranma vs. Kuno habían incluso aumentado mas que ayer, compensando la perdida en la batalla de Akane. Algunos todavía apostaban por Kuno, incluso cuando Ranma rutinariamente lo vencía. Nabiki sacudía su cabeza. Retrasados como esos no merecían recibir mesada.

Nabiki entregó de vuelta los papeles con una sonrisa. "Parece que las peleas de mi hermana ya no son más populares. Nosotros tendremos que asegurarnos que las peleas con Ranma sigan viniendo."

Kyoko tuvo que ocultar su sonrojo detrás de los papeles. Su jefe tenía una sonrisa tan linda. Ella deseaba tener una sonrisa como esa. "No quieres decir las peleas de Ranma con Kuno?"

Nabiki sonrió. "No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Kuno-chan dándose por vencido. Una vez que él ve algo, no para hasta conseguirlo. Por lo que he visto, será un día frió en el infierno cuando él venza a Ranma. No, lo que digo son las otras peleas de Ranma. Los otros chicos están interesados en él y apostaran en todo lo que pasa alrededor de él. Algunos chicos lo odian y apostaran contra él, otros lo admiran y apostaran por él. Muchas chicas están interesadas en él, así que ellas apostaran por el. Otras chicas, mayormente amigas de mi hermana, piensan que es un patán y apostara contra el."

"¿Muchas chicas están interesadas en él?" Kyoko repitió con algo de sorpresa. Ella había oído a unas pocas planeando invitarlo a salir, pero eso era todo. Ella a menudo se preguntaba donde su jefe obtenía su información, pero había encontrado que quienquiera que fuera la fuente era raramente mal.

Nabiki asentía y señalaba por la ventana donde la pelea de Ranma con Kuno había ya acabado. "Mira todas las chicas que se están congregando a su lado después de la pelea. Muchas chicas ignoraban las peleas antes de que Ranma llegara, así que esto es bueno para nosotros al menos. ¿No lo encuentras atractivo, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko miro por la ventana y estudio a Ranma por un tiempo. Ella ya le había dado una mirada, pero esta vez necesitaba pensar como ella respondería la pregunta. Ella estaba en suelo peligroso aquí, al menos según ella. Si respondía si, entonces ella no estaría contradiciendo a su jefe, pero no seria honesta como Nabiki siempre le decía que fuera con ella. Si ella decía no, seria como se sentía, pero Nabiki podía ser curiosa del por que, y eso era algo que Kyoko no estaba preparada a responder.

"Yo no lo encuentro atractivo, sempai," Kyoko finalmente dijo, "Pero quizás él solo no es mi tipo."

Nabiki pensó en ello por un momento antes de asentir.

"Acaso usted. . ." Kyoko pregunto tentativamente. "¿Acaso usted lo encuentra atractivo, sempai?"

"Quizás," Nabiki respondió casi inmediatamente, "Eso es lo que yo estoy intentando descubrir."

Ranma no estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Akane observándolo en clase otra vez. La escuela estaba zumbando con toda clase de rumores después de su pelea con Kuno. Esta vez sin embargo, cuando ella notaba que el la había visto, ella aleja su mirada no enojada, pero lo que parecía ser desconcierto.

Mas tarde...

Ranma estaba asombrado cuando alguien se le unió para el almuerzo. Por un rato Akane solo se sentó ahí junto o él, su bento sin abrir, viendo al patio escolar. Aunque el podía decir que ella estaba temblando ligeramente, en su cara estaba una expresión de pura determinación.

Ella de repente giro a encararlo y le pregunto, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hacer que?" El preguntaba, confundido. Lo mas que él le había hecho en todo el día era dar unas pocas miradas en su dirección y era por cuan extraño ella había estado actuando. Naturalmente, Ranma era familiar con ser acusado de algo que el no había hecho. Akane ya había hecho eso con el una vez antes.

"¿Por qué hiciste que Kuno parara las peleas matutinas?"

"Como te dije antes, no es correcto, ¿Sabes? Chicos intentando golpear a chicas, ellos deberían saber mejor. Yo puedo entender si ellos estaban ayudándote a entrenar, pero todo eso de 'Tratar de vencerte para salir' es solamente estúpido. Además, tú no lucías demasiado feliz por eso."

"¿Quieres decir, que lo hiciste. . . por mi?" Akane pregunto, parpadeando en completo asombro. Ranma no pensaba que ella habría sonado más sorprendida si le hubiera dicho que su padre era un panda.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Akane parecía recobrarse de su shock. Entonces ella se levanto, sus ojos estrechados. "Solo porque detuviste las peleas matutinas no significa que tienes derecho a salir conmigo ahora."

Ranma la miro, incluso mas confundido que antes. El tenía suficiente problemas con las chicas en la escuela ya. El no necesitaba añadir más. "Yo no quiero salir contigo."

Akane casi dio un paso atrás en sorpresa cuando sus ojos se estrecharon otra vez. "¿Así que yo no soy suficientemente buena para salir contigo, no es así?"

"¡Yo no dije eso!" Ranma tenía un sentimiento de que había perdido el control de la conversación.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres decir entonces? Solo porque tu puedes ser un mejor artista marcial que yo, no significa que este debajo de ti o algo."

"¡Tú estas saltando a conclusiones! ¡Yo no quiero salir con nadie!"

"Ya veo, así que no crees que nadie en esta escuela es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿No es así?"

Ranma apenas registro como Akane parecía enojarse más con todo lo que ella decía. Sus manos estaban apretadas ahora y su cara se estaba poniendo progresivamente más roja. El estaba teniendo un familiar escozor en su nuca que significado que estaba en suelo peligroso. Las cosas pueden hacerse feas rápidamente. Quizás era este sentido de peligro que le hizo pensar antes de responder.

Ranma tomo bastante aire y le contesto, "Yo no me creo soy superior a nadie. Yo soy bueno en artes marciales, no conozco muchos que sean mejor, pero también no hay mucho más en lo que yo soy medio decente. Yo no pienso que hay algo malo contigo o ninguna de las otras chicas en la escuela. Yo solo no tengo el tiempo para ir en citas ahora."

Ranma miraba toda la rabia dejar a Akane, una mirada sorprendida estaba en su cara otra vez. Ranma interiormente se animo. Por una vez el había dicho las cosas bien y en verdad evitado una pelea. Apenas parecía posible. Todos esos argumentos que el había tenido con su hermana estaban empezando a pagar. Entonces ¿Por qué tenia el sentimiento de que el había solo causado mas problemas de los que había resuelto?

Cuando Akane noto que Ranma la estaba mirando directamente, ella parecía encontrar sus zapatos mucho mas interesantes de ver. "Oh," era todo lo que dijo en respuesta al discurso de Ranma, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Ranma susurro cuando se dio cuenta que había solo menos de un minuto para comer su almuerzo.

Cuando Kasumi oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente, ella pensó que Nabiki había llegado a casa temprano por alguna razón, dado que Akane siempre daba un portazo para cerrar la puerta. Su hermana menor era tan energética. Era bueno que ella haya tomado las artes marciales para sacar fuera ese exceso de energía o la casa podría sufrir, al menos mas de lo que ya lo hacia. A Kasumi no le importaba el trabajo, pero reparar la casa era caro con su presupuesto limitado.

Así que Kasumi se sorprendió al ver a Akane lentamente subir las escaleras, sus ojos mirando al techo. En su cara estaba una expresión de completa confusión. Era una expresión que Kasumi solía ver en Akane, pero normalmente duraba solo unos pocos momentos. Su hermana era una rápida pensadora, aunque ella a veces hacía malas suposiciones.

"Akane, ¿Ocurre algo?" Kasumi llamo. "¿Paso algo en la escuela?"

Akane se asusto tanto que casi se cayó por las escaleras.

Después de un rato...

Akane miraba para el suelo y luchaba con que decir a Kasumi mientras usaba el lavadero. Era todo tan confuso en su mente que le era difícil ponerlo en palabras.

"Kasumi, ¿Has conocido a alguien del que no sepas que pensar?"

Kasumi se paralizo ligeramente mientras se daba la vuelta del lavadero. "Yo no estoy segura que quieres decir, Akane."

Akane gruño una poco en frustración. Ella no estaba segura de que quería decir tampoco, pero si no se lo decía a alguien sobre ello se volvería loca. Y sus amigas en la escuela pueden saltar en malas conclusiones, que quizás solo harán las cosas peor.

"Okay, digamos que cuando tú primero conociste a esta persona tú pensaste que... era un gran patán, pero después de un tiempo ya no estas segura si es un patán después de todo. De hecho, pueden ser algo como... agradable, pero tú no estas segura. Todos tus instintos te están diciendo que no confíes en... esta persona, pero no ha hecho nada malo hasta ahora. De hecho, te ha ayudado cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Así que esta persona puede no ser tan mala después de todo, excepto que estas asustada de que si no estás en guardia alrededor de esa persona y la tratas bien entonces... resultara ser un gran patán después de todo y estaba solo pretendiendo ser agradable."

Akane retorció sus manos juntas enojada. "¿Estoy teniendo algo de sentido?"

Kasumi sonreía y daba a Akane un confortable golpecito en el hombro. "Yo creo que estás teniendo mucho sentido. Suena como si conociste un chico en la escuela que fue agradable contigo y no estas segura si es alguna clase de truco o no."

"Yo no dije que era un chico."

"No tuviste. Me contaste sobre algunos de tus problemas con los chicos en la escuela. Yo te dije antes que hay que explicarlo a nuestro padre y hacer que el se encargue, pero tu dijiste que no."

Akane asintió un poco apenada. Kasumi no entendería lo que le haría a su reputación como artista marcial si su padre diera la cara por ella. Había mucha gente que no la tomaba seriamente porque era una mujer. Si pareciera que ella necesitaba de su padre para luchar sus batallas, entonces nadie la respetaría.

"Eso no importa ahora, este... chico del que hablo hizo que Kuno detuviera las peleas, incluso aunque yo intenté pelear con él el primer día de clases."

"¿Oh?" Kasumi dijo, sintiéndose un poco menos preocupada. La historia estaba comenzando a sonar familiar.

"Al principio pensé que él estaba ahí para luchar conmigo como los otros, y cuando se rehúso a atacarme yo pensé que estaba solo intentando humillarme. Creo que él no quiso hacer daño. Entonces él acabo las peleas. Yo intente descubrir por que lo hizo, por que un chico me ayudaría, y yo solo acabe gritándole." Akane colgó su cabeza en deshonra.

Kasumi puso un confortante brazo alrededor de su hermana pequeña. "Suena como si debes disculparte con él, entonces."

"¡Si!" Akane dijo con repentino entusiasmo. "¡Yo puedo hornear incluso algunas galletas para tratar de compensar la forma en que actué!"

Kasumi estaba un poco asustada. *Si el come una de las galletas de Akane, pensara que ella realmente lo odia.* "¿Por que no mejor solo te disculpas? Si tú le das galletas, la gente podría hacerse ideas sobre ustedes dos."

"Tienes razón, Kasumi. Gracias," Akane dijo mientras se paraba e iba a el dojo. "Yo creo que haré algo de practica ahora."

"Oh, ¿Akane?" Kasumi la llamo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Si, Kasumi?"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de este chico?"

Akane pensó por un momento, recordando cuando fue presentado a su clase. "Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

Kasumi susurraba mientras Akane se fue. Lo último que ella quería era que su popular y linda hermana se acercara a Ranma, pero ella no podía arriesgar la primera amistad de Akane con un chico de su edad. Kasumi solo esperaba que no fuera mas lejos que amigos.

Un tiempo más tarde, Nabiki llego a casa con el espíritu alto. La última pelea de Ranma con Kuno había hecho del día uno ventajoso, y había también la respuesta de Hitomi esperando por ella. Seguramente seria agradable hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con su negocio por una vez.

La primera reacción de Nabiki a la sugerencia de Hitomi fue agacharse. Ella quería estar en control y una cita a ciega significada que ella no tenia control sobre con quien ella estaba saliendo. ¿Qué si él era feo, aburrido, o un gran patán? Nabiki podía encontrar formas de hacer su vida un infierno, pero ella no lo disfrutaría realmente. Ella quería encontrar una forma de relajarse. No le hizo sentir más segura cuando leyó que su hermano nunca había estado en una cita real tampoco. Hitomi estaba intentando ponerlo bajo una mejor luz, pero era claro que la estudiante de Nabiki tenía mucho camino que ir aun en el arte de la persuasión.

Ella leyó el mensaje y de repente sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Hitomi dijo que el nombre de su hermano era Ranma. Nabiki recordó que el apellido de su estudiante era Saotome. Ahora eso puede haber sido una gran coincidencia dado que Hitomi no menciono el hecho que el iba a Furinkan, pero Nabiki nunca había creído en coincidencias. Además, ella vagamente recordada conocer al hermano de Hitomi cuando la tomo como estudiante. Eso era por lo que Ranma le había parecido tan familiar.

Hitomi estaba intentando hacerla salir con la persona que ella estaba considerando invitar. Ella pensó un rato antes de responder. Ella no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Ranma estaba en su cuarto haciendo sus deberes. A decir verdad, el estaba viendo sus deberes mientras sus pensamientos estaban implicados mayormente en Akane y la forma que había actuado con ella. Ranma tenía algo de experiencia con gente extraña, chica y chico, pero el solo no podía entender a Akane.

"¡Oh, hermano mayor!" Hitomi llamo desde su puerta, sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

"¿Por que no tocas?" Ranma la regaño para cubrir su desconcierto por soñar despierto.

Hitomi sonreía. "¿Pero por que? No ahí forma de que pueda esperar robar a hurtadillas a un maestro de artes marciales como mi hermano Ranma."

Ranma arrugó su frente por su tono sarcástico. "¿Hay algo que quieras, Hitomi?"

Hitomi empezaba a vagar por su habitación, mirando su colección de libros de diversas formas de artes marciales, amontonado junto a su conjunto de películas de karate. Ellos estaban mezclados con una colección pequeña de libros de cocina y unas pocas películas que no implicaban luchas cada cinco minutos.

Muchas de las más recientes eran película para adultos que su madre le había comprado para el en otro camino para acrecentar su virilidad. Hitomi no sabia que estaba en esas cintas, solo que Ranma se quedaba rojo por una hora después de mirarlas.

"Oh, yo estaba solo viendo que estabas haciendo, eso es todo."

"Mis deberes."

Hitomi paro en su escritorio y cuidadosamente estudio la página del libro de apuntes vació. "¿Tienes problemas?"

Ranma asentía distraídamente. Él sabia que podía hacerlo fuera solo capaz de enfocarse, desafortunadamente era incapaz de hacerlo por el momento. El problema real era debido a esa mañana y no creía que su profesora tomaría su carencia de foco como excusa. Ya estaba de malas con ella por dormirse durante su clase.

"Yo puedo ayudarte -"

"- por unos honorarios," Ranma completo, sabiendo como su hermana operaba.

Hitomi asintió.

Ranma saco su cartera, para encontrarla deprimidamente falta en yen, ciertamente no suficiente para pagar la ayuda de su hermana. *Sabía que no debí comprar esos bollos de cerdo en el camino a casa, pero estaba tan hambriento.*

Ranma noto que Hitomi estaba dando vueltas un mechón de su pelo, y de repente se puso muy nervioso. El sabia que ella solo hacia eso cuando tenía un plan, uno que normalmente lo implicaba en una forma que no querría.

"¿Gastaste tu mesada?" Hitomi pregunto con una mueca. "Tengo un trato para ti. Yo haré todos tus deberes por hoy y toda la semana próxima además, si tú me haces un pequeño favor."

"¿Cuan pequeño?" Ranma pregunto, sus ojos estrechados sospechosamente.

"Te puede incluso gustar este," Hitomi le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Pero dado que estoy de buenas, haré tus deberes de todos modos. Ha sido casi exactamente un año desde que empecé a estudiar 'economía practica' bajo mi sensei, y yo quiero llevarla a una pequeña celebración. Yo planeé toda la noche, junto con hacer reservaciones en un restaurante caro, pero desafortunadamente algunas cosas de la escuela me mantendrán ocupada esa noche."

"¿Que tienes eso que ver conmigo?"

"Bien, mas de las actividades podían ser aplazadas para otro momento, pero las reservaciones era muy difíciles de obtener y no puedo permitirme ir a malgastar. Yo también no puedo tener a mi sensei comiendo sola, así que pensé que tú puedes ir con ella."

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Por qué no? Todo lo que te pido es que vayas y comas, dos tareas en la que eres un experto."

"¿Tu 'sensei' no es mucho mas mayor que yo, no es así?"

Hitomi pensó por un momento. "Ella es un año mayor, ¿Por qué?"

"Así que si voy a este restaurante con ella, ¿No lucirá eso como una cita?"

Hitomi rodó sus ojos. Su voz estaba llena con sarcasmo. "Yo no veo como alguien pueda pensar eso. Dos adolescentes yendo a un restaurante lujoso juntos y todo."

"¡Estás intentando hacerme salir con tu sensei!" Ranma acuso.

"Tú eres astuto, querido hermano."

Ranma no podía creer que su hermana menor estaba intentando conseguirle pareja. El tenía suficientes problemas con su madre haciendo eso. "Pero tú sabes la clase de problemas que esa clase de cosas me ha traído en el pasado."

"Pero esta situación es diferente," Hitomi le dijo, contando las razones en sus dedos. "Punto uno, ella no es una artista marcial. Punto dos, ninguno de nuestros padres la conoce o a su familia. Y punto tres, tú seguramente tendrás problemas a menos que tus deberes sean hechos."

Ranma susurro. "¿Tú no vas a darte por vencida, no es así?"

Hitomi daba a su hermano una sonrisa grande. "No."

"Esta bien, lo haré."

"¡Yatta!"

"Pero con una condición, tienes que pagar por todo; la comida, la ropa de etiqueta, y todo los otros costos que haya."

Hitomi arrugo su frente. Su hermano se había vuelto más astuto con sus tratos. Se preguntaba si le cobraría por lecciones. "Bien, yo aceptare tu condición si aceptas dos mías."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Primero, tienes que darle a mi sensei un buen momento. Tú no puedes solo ordenar la comida y dejarla-"

"¡Hey, yo no soy papá!"

"-Segundo, ¡Absolutamente nada de pelear!"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?"

"No puedes entretener a mi sensei si estas en peleas con todos los que ves."

"¿Pero que si alguien nos ataca por ninguna razón? Eso sucede, sabes."

"Entonces usa la Técnica Secreta Saotome, pero asegúrate de llevar a mi sensei contigo."

Kuno estaba sentado en su cuarto en meditación. Era algo que solía hacer, viendo su poster tamaño natural de Akane, preguntándose cuando ella finalmente superaría su timidez y declara su amor para el. Pero por una vez, sus pensamientos no eran enfocados en ella su único y verdadero amor.

El había perdido. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, el no podía negar ni escapar de ese pensamiento. Vino a el despiadadamente, una voz burlona extrañamente igual a su padre. El era el Trueno Azul de Furinkan, capitán invicto del equipo de kendo. La única persona que podía igualar sus habilidades, y así ser la única merecedora de su amor, era Akane Tendo. Incluso contra ella, el sabía que era superior, siempre reservándose en sus peleas por temor a dañar su hermoso semblante. Duro, ojos feroces contrastados con largos pelo negro blando...

Kuno violentamente sacudía su cabeza y de mala gana giro su espalda al poster de su amor, teniendo que conformarse con varias fotos más pequeñas. No, su amor por ella estaba probando ser una distracción; una bienvenida, pero distracción sin embargo. Él tenía que volver a la raíz de su problema. Ahora ¿Qué era otra vez?

Ah si, el gusto amargo de la derrota que todavía estaba en su boca. ¿O era el gusto de uno de los últimos experimentos de su hermana? De cualquier manera, el había perdido. No una vez, no dos veces, pero cinco veces, cada derrota mas humillante que la ultima. Al principio, él había razonado que tenía que ser alguna clase de engaño, que su oponente estaba hechizándolo con algún arte oscuro. ¿Por qué acaso su kendo no era perfecto? ¿Acaso los señores antiguos de la espada no se maravillaban por su habilidad? Estaba seguro de eso.

Pero su batalla final con este demonio lo mostró la verdad. No importaba como veía la pelea en su mente, el no podía encontrar elemento de engaño en las acciones de su oponente. Él había pasado cada simple movimiento al menos una docena de veces y solo alcanzar una conclusión ineludible, Ranma Saotome era hábil, mas hábil que él.

"¡Sasuke!" Kuno llamo de repente.

El poster de Akane parecía enrollarse para arriba por si mismo y tras el salió un pequeño ninja, vestido en su tradicional traje. "¿Me llamo, señor?"

"Si, yo quiero descubrir todo lo referente a Ranma Saotome y su familia, especialmente sobre sus artes marciales."

El diminuto ninja asintió. "Como deseé, lord Kuno." Y el poster volvió a su lugar.

Saotome era más hábil. Kuno tenía que repetirlo varias veces para acostumbrarse a ello. No sentaba bien con él. Era algo que deseaba que poder ignorar o sacar afuera, pero el no podía escapar la conclusión de su excelente lógica.

Saotome era mas hábil, ¿Pero en que forma? Ciertamente no en kendo. Era imposible mejorar la perfección. Pero su contrario no había usado kendo en lo absoluto. Eso era un rompecabezas para Kuno. Kendo era la mayor forma de arte marcial concebida y el era el maestro indiscutido de ella, aun alguien que probablemente no sabia siquiera la forma correcta de sujetar un bokken lo había derrotado. ¿Cómo podía ser?

No fue a través de magia o alguna otra forma de engaño. El había ya descartado eso. El chico había sido completamente claro que el había estado luchando honradamente y Kuno no podía encontrar grieta en el honor de su contrario. El que Ranma estaba luchando solo para convencer a Kuno de la exactitud de proteger a la bella Akane más que combatirla aumentaba la estimación del joven Saotome por Tatewaki. Kuno se sentía un poco lleno de orgullo cuando se dio cuenta que fueron sus primeras peleas que lo pusieron a él de nuevo en el camino correcto.

Kuno estaba empezando a ver la situación muy claramente. Las cuatro primeras peleas habían solo sido su forma de guiar a su oponente de vuelta al camino del Bushido. Eso era por que, subconscientemente, Kuno nunca fue con todo contra él. ¿Es que no era mejor probar la derrota amarga si podía traer a un caído samurai de vuelta a la luz? Y en su pelea final, él debe haber subconscientemente realizado que Ranma lo había finalmente devuelto al verdadero camino y ellos habían luchado con todo lo que tenían, como verdaderos guerreros.

Kuno limpio una pequeña lagrima de su ojo. Era toda una sorpresa para él encontrar que era más amable y noble de lo que había pensado. Y Ranma había incluso visto el verdadero propósito de Kuno cuando el no podía, ¡Cegado por el amor que llenaba su corazón! Su oponente, no su camarada, lo había guiado de vuelta al camino antes de tener la oportunidad de extraviarse. Kuno lloro por la belleza del acto: el leal estudiante devolviendo su deuda a su profesor en tal forma.

Kuno comprendió lo que significaba perder. Por una vez, lo correcto estaba del lado de su oponente. ¿Podía ser eso? Cegado por su amor, siguiendo una causa injusta, que el, a pesar de toda su habilidad, estaba destinado a fallar.

Ahora Kuno sintió vergüenza de su ceguera anterior. No era de sorprender que su amor estuviera enojada, ella debe haber estado confundida por sus acciones. ¿Cómo podía el hablar de su amor en una palabra y desafiarla a combatir en la próxima? ¿Para probar su propia habilidad? Pero eso era auto evidente, él era el maestro indiscutido de la espada. ¿Para probar las suyas? El ya sabía en su corazón del fuego que corría en sus venas. Su fiereza era para que todos la vieran en cada movimiento y cada gesto.

"Oh, que tonto he sido," Kuno grito a los cielos. "Un pobre, tonto ciego. Por acusar un honorable hombre de cegarme con magias cuando me había cegado yo. Yo me he hecho indigno de ser un samurai, del nombre Kuno, y peor de todo, indigno del amor de Akane Tendo."

Kuno colgo su cabeza en vergüenza por varios momentos, pero luego salto cuando una idea entro a su mente, una idea que el atacaba súbitamente mas como un tigre. ¿Qué tal si el podía reparar todos sus hechos pasados de algún modo, redimir su honor, y una vez más ser merecedor del amor de Akane? ¡Y Ranma le había mostrado el camino! El le había ordenado ser el protector de Akane Tendo por perder su batalla. ¿No era esta la solución perfecta? ¿Podía él haber dado sugerencia mejor? Ranma Saotome era verdaderamente un digno aliado, seguramente sangre samurai fluía en sus venas como lo hacía en las de Kuno.

El protegería a Akane de cada daño, invisible y visible, tratándola como la flor mas delicada. ¡Por eso mostrando que el no era más ciego y, al mismo tiempo, su profunda devoción a ella!

Continuara...

Notas:

Aquí el segundo capitulo de ¿quieres ser mi prometido? este en especial es uno de los que mas disfruto ya que me considero un fanático de Kasumi y me encanta la relación que esta historia propone entre ella y Ranma. Pero no es la única hay otras dos que son... no, nada de avances (mejor que cada quien saque sus conclusiones) hasta pronto


	4. Tres Cosas que hacer con una Chica

¿Quieres ser mi prometido?

(Una Ranma 1/2 Alt Historia)

Fic original de: Ammadeau

Por: Lord Kal-el

Formato: Aoi Fhrey

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Furinkan, la mayor parte de los muchachos se habían juntado en el centro del patio de la escuela, armados con sus equipos deportivos. Todos miraban hacia la puerta de la escuela en espera. En otra escuela esto puede haber sido una vista extraña, pero en Furinkan era rutinario.

Lo que había cambiado era solamente a quién esperaban. Kuno había puesto bien claro ayer por la tarde que todos los ataques contra Akane deben cesar inmediatamente. Si ellos persistían, '**el castigo del cielo los golpearía.**' Ninguno de los muchachos estaba exactamente seguro de lo que esto quería decir, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a desafiar al Truenos Azul.

**Capítulo 3: Tres Cosas que hacer con una Chica.**

Kuno estaba allí también, armado con bokken y una rosa, como se esperaba. Lo que no era esperado era su expresión. Por lo general esta era una de anticipación para ver a su feroz tigresa en batalla, rodeada de sus enemigos, mientras esperaba el día cuando ella vencería su timidez y libremente aceptaría su amor. Hoy sin embargo, su expresión era la de ira unida con desdén, dirigida a la muchedumbre que aguardaba. Su agarre sobre su bokken era tan fuerte que comenzaba a combar la madera. La gente hizo camino mientras él cruzaba entre ellos. Akane y Ranma lo habían vencido muchas veces, pero solo ellos eran los únicos que podían. Alguien más que afrontara al kendoista estaría en peor forma, especialmente cuando su ira era despertada, como obviamente estaba en este momento.

"¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" él gritó a los muchachos juntados. "¿No dije que todo aquel que deseé afrontar ahora a Akane Tendo tendría que afrontarme primero? ¿Desafían las palabras del Trueno Azul?"

"No, no," Uno de los muchachos le dijo. "Lo captaste mal. Esperamos aquí para vencer a Ranma. "

Ahora eso era completamente un asunto diferente para el kendoista. "Muy bien, en vísperas de lo que ocurre, el hombre que lo derrote podrá salir con Akane Tendo. ¡Así dice el Trueno Azul de Furinkan!" Kuno sabía, desde luego, que sólo él podría derrotar a Ranma Saotome, así que no había ningún peligro. Además, esto daría a Kuno la oportunidad de estudiar a Saotome en acción.

Kuno apuñaló el aire con su bokken mientras los muchachos lo aclamaron. En su celebración, ellos habían parecido olvidar que Ranma fácilmente los había vencido durante su primer día en la escuela y Akane nunca jamás escuchaba lo que Kuno decía de lo que ella podía y no podía hacer.

Akane se encogió de hombros cuando los muchachos no salieron precipitadamente para atacarla. Podría ser agradable llegar temprano a clase por una vez.

Ranma estuvo bastante menos contento cuando la muchedumbre salió precipitadamente a atacarlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era realmente experto y no fue mucho antes de que todos hubieran sido derrotados. Viendo acercarse al familiar kendoista, Ranma preguntó, "¿No has tenido aún bastante, Kuno?"

El Kendoista le hablo directamente. "No estoy aquí para enfrentarte, Saotome."

Ranma casi se cayó por la sorpresa. Él no había esperado que Kuno se rindiera tan fácilmente. Ranma tenía algo de experiencia con rivales persistentes en el pasado y había creído que Kuno era del tipo que nunca se rendía no importa cuantas veces fuera derrotado. "¿No lo estás?"

"Mientras batallar con un oponente como tu sería un ejercicio noble, con pesar debo admitir que es algo en que yo tendría poca posibilidad de ganar."

"¿Huh?" Ranma dijo, perplejo, e inconscientemente repetía los pensamientos de cada uno de los que observaban este acontecimiento. ¿Kuno en realidad admitía que alguien era mejor que él? Tuvo que ser uno de los signos del Apocalipsis.

"Lo que es peor es que al saber que no soy más el mayor artista marcial en el mundo, también debo reconocer la pequeña posibilidad que puede haber otros cuya habilidad es ligeramente mayor que la mía. Si fuera solo yo, yo podría aceptar esta revelación humillante, pero si mi habilidad no es la mejor, ¿Cómo puedo esperar proteger mi amor verdadero Akane Tendo de los males del mundo?"

Mientras Ranma luchaba por entender el discurso para decir algún tipo de respuesta, Kuno de repente lo agarró por los hombros. Normalmente, Ranma lo habría empujado, pero había algo en los ojos del estudiante que lo pararon. Estaban agrandados, casi en pánico, y tenían lágrimas no derramadas de algún complejo sufrimiento. Lo que sea que Kuno estaba tramando, él había trabajado hasta el frenesí en ello.

"Tú debes ayudarme en mi causa. ¡Como un colega samurai, ese es tu deber!"

Ranma decidió no cuestionar ser llamado un samurai e ir al punto. "¿Qué quieres, exactamente?"

"Mucho tiempo he pensado que yo era el maestro perfecto del arte más perfecta, pero tú me ha hecho saber con mucho dolor consciente que hay un defecto leve en mi técnica, alguna falla a la que soy ciego. ¡Tú debes mostrarme cual es!"

"Bien, para empezar kendo no es el -"

Kuno tomó lo que Ranma dijo como un consentimiento. "Muy bien, comenzaremos antes de la escuela mañana."

"¿Comenzar qué?"

"Nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Donde tú me ayudarás a corregir el pequeño defecto en mi técnica y a su turno te instruiré sobre las sutilidades del kendo. ¡De modo que nosotros pudiéramos defender mejor a Akane Tendo de todo daño!"

"Mira, no quiero aprender-"

Fue ahí cuando la campana sonó.

Kuno sostuvo su bokken alto en el aire. "¡Ahora que esta pactado, a clase!"

Ranma suspiró y siguió. Como si él no tuviera bastante para preocuparse ya.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoko suspiró, pero en alivio. "Estuvo cerca, sempai. Pensé por un minuto que Kuno iba a jurar dejar toda la lucha. Incluso cobrar el doble por las fotos de Akane no habría compensado la pérdida de las apuestas."

Kyoko frunció el ceño cuando Nabiki no respondió. Su fruncido se hizo más profundo cuando comprendió la razón ella no contestó porque miraba la ventana, mirando fijamente a Ranma. "¿Sempai?"

"Pienso que llevaré el vestido rojo esta noche. No lo he usado ya que lo conseguí en lugar de un pago de préstamo," dijo Nabiki, todavía mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana, aunque Ranma ya había entrado.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué dijo?"

Nabiki giró con una risa sobre sus labios y su ojo centelleo que hizo a Kyoko momentáneamente olvidarse lo qué ella había estado pensando. "No creo que otras partes tienen que saber, pero puedo confiar en ti. ¿No es así, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko asintió inmediatamente.

La risa de Nabiki se ensanchó un poco. "Tengo una cita esta noche."

Kyoko parpadeó mientras su tibio sentimiento desapareció, sólo para ser substituido por algo pesado en la boca de su estómago. "¿Con Ranma?" Ella adivinó.

Nabiki asintió. "Me vino como una verdadera sorpresa. Él es el hermano de una amiga mía. Ella arreglo todo."

"No sé, sempai," Dijo Kyoko cautelosamente, procurando no ofender. "No creo que él es el tipo correcto para usted."

"Tal vez no, pero nunca sabré hasta que lo intente, ¿Verdad? no quiero casarme con él, Kyoko-chan. Todo lo que quiero es una comida agradable en un buen restaurante. Una buena noche sin algo relacionado con negocios, pero sería agradable tener a un novio. ¿No lo crees, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko frunció el ceño. "Comienzo a pensar que su hermana tiene razón. Todos los hombres son idiotas."

Nabiki se rió y acarició a su ayudante en el hombro. "No dejes la esperanza aún. Tú encontraras al tipo correcto para ti un día, Kyoko-chan."

Después de que Nabiki se había alejado, Kyoko masculló, "Lo dudo."

"¿Te importa si me siento contigo?" Akane preguntó a Ranma nerviosamente.

Ranma se preguntó por qué ella preguntaba ahora, cuando ella ya se sentó al lado de él ayer. Recordando lo que paso, él decidió no mencionarlo ahora. "Seguro, con confianza."

Akane asintió y se sentó. Ella sacó su almuerzo y despacio comenzó a comer sin decir una palabra. Ranma decidió hacer lo mismo. Ellos comieron durante unos minutos en silencio, antes de que Akane se detuviera y se quedara sentada, mirando al patio de la escuela. Ella llevaba la misma mirada que había tenido antes de hablarle ayer. Ranma decidió dejar de comer, curioso en cuanto a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, aunque él realmente esperara que él todavía tuviera bastante tiempo para terminar su almuerzo esta vez.

"Gomen nasai," susurró Akane tan suavemente que Ranma no estaba aún seguro que él lo había oído.

"¿Huh?"

"Lo siento, por el modo que te traté ayer y el día antes. Te traté mal, aun cuando no habías hecho nada para merecerlo. Gomen."

Ranma no estaba seguro sobre como tomar esto. Ninguno de sus rivales alguna vez le había pedido perdón antes, y aun cuando Akane no era técnicamente un rival, era todavía una experiencia a la cual él no estaba acostumbrado. Él estaba más acostumbrado a ser el que diera disculpas en lugar de recibirlas.

"Esta bien," él le dijo.

Por un rato se sentaron en silencio, hasta que Ranma finalmente dijera, "Um, ¿Puedo terminar mi almuerzo ahora?"

Akane se rió de pronto, con tanta fuerza que lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos. "Seguro, seguro," Dijo ella con una sonrisita una vez que recupero su aliento. "Sigue."

Ranma sacudió su cabeza mientras comenzó a comer otra vez. Akane todavía se reía. Él nunca entendería a las mujeres. Nunca.

Ranma estaba sólo un poco sorprendido de encontrar a su hermana esperándolo en su cuarto después de su segunda sesión de entrenamiento y el baño del día. Ella había puesto su traje negro sobre su cama, al lado de un clavel blanco en una pequeña caja plástica. Ranma revisó los artículos con un poco de miedo, citas y peligro se habían hecho sinónimos en su mente.

"¿Nuestros padres no saben nada de esto, verdad?" Ranma preguntó, preocupado de que esto podría empeorar aún más.

"No te preocupes, tengo todo cubierto. Ellos no tienen una pista de que sales a una cita."

Ranma se estremeció con la palabra '**Cita**'. "Bueno", él contestó, pero pareció carecer de toda convicción.

"Realmente aprecio que hagas esto, hermano mayor," Hitomi le dijo con una pequeña risa mientras estiro su brazo, trayéndolo más cerca a la cama.

"No me dejaste ninguna opción."

Hitomi hizo rodar sus ojos. "Sabemos que no hay ningún modo que yo pueda forzarte a hacer esto si tú realmente no quisieras. Puedes ser tan obstinado."

Ranma cruzó sus brazos, y trató de poner mala cara, pero salió más como una risa. "No soy obstinado."

"Sí lo eres, admítelo."

"No, no voy a hacerlo, y no puedes obligarme," Contestó Ranma, sacando su lengua en énfasis.

"¿En verdad?" Hitomi preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se movía poco a poco más cerca.

"De verdad".

En un destello, Hitomi de algún modo había tirado a Ranma al piso y le hacía cosquillas con todo lo que tenía. "¡Vamos, admite que eres obstinado!"

"¡No!" Ranma gritó al principio, entre los combates de risa. Poco después, fue demasiado para él, y casi sin aliento, él dijo, "Bien, me doy. Soy obstinado."

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Hitomi paró su ataque y contestó, "Tú no eres tan obstinado. Ahora ponte el traje, quiero ver como te ves."

Vestido en su smoking y el clavel blanco en la mano, aún Hitomi tuvo que admitir que su hermano hizo una hermosa vista. No, que ella en realidad le iba a decir eso, pese a todo. Ninguna razón de añadir más a su ya enorme ego.

"Bien, repasemos de nuevo lo que te dije otra vez," Ella le dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?" Ranma reclamo.

"¿Estas siendo obstinado?" Hitomi preguntó, estirando sus dedos significativamente.

Ranma retrocedió en fingido miedo, que fue estropeado por su sonrisa. "¿Yo? No, nunca."

"Bien. ¿Ahora dónde encontraras a mi sensei?"

"Bajo el farol cerca de la entrada al parque."

"¿Y como lucirá ella?"

"Una mujer de corto pelo castaño, llevando un vestido rojo, y responde al nombre de Nabiki."

"¡No describas a mi sensei así!" Hitomi gritó, ultrajada. "¡Ella no es un perro!"

"Ella mejor que no lo sea," Refunfuñó Ranma para él.

Su hermana frunció el ceño. "Te dije antes que mi sensei es hermosa. Lamentablemente, vendí las pocas fotos que tenía de ella. ¿Ahora, qué harás cuando la veas?"

"Me presento y le doy el clavel."

Hitomi asintió. "¿Y después de eso?"

"Vamos al restaurante."

"No, no solo '**van al restaurante.**' ¡La tomas de su brazo y la escoltas al restaurante!"

Ranma asintió distraídamente. "Bien, correcto. Lo tengo."

Hitomi respiró y decidió dejarlo pasar. "Y te acordarás de comer como un ser humano normal allí y no como una aspiradora como normalmente lo haces. También, harás caso a mi sensei mientras comes, y no ordenes todo en el menú. Aquel lugar es caro, sabes."

"Geez, esta bien. Deja de molestarme," Contestó Ranma irritado.

Hitomi de repente abrazó a Ranma, enterrando su cara en su cuello. "Lo lamento, hermano mayor. Mi sensei realmente significa mucho para mi, por lo que quiero que esta noche sea perfecto."

Ranma rió y acarició a su pequeña hermana en la cabeza. "Lo sé, entiendo. Trataré y haré todo lo posible para hacer de esta una noche para recordar."

"Contigo hermano, eso es seguro de que pasa," contestó Hitomi con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Solamente cuida el traje, si? Si lo arruinas, tu vas a pagar por ello."

Nabiki entró precipitadamente al cuarto de Kasumi. Ella tendría que prepararse apurada para estar en el lugar de encuentro a tiempo. Otras muchachas podrían pensar que llegar tarde es la moda, pero a Nabiki le gustaba ser puntual para todo. Ella podría haber hecho que Ranma la recogiera en casa, pero decidió que sería una mala idea con Akane bajo el mismo techo. Nabiki no sabía como su pequeña hermana reaccionaría, pero seguramente arruinaría la cita.

"¿Puedo tomar prestado tus pendientes de oro, hermanita?"

Sentada en su escritorio, cepillando su cabello, Kasumi se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana en un vestido rojo algo atrevido. No era muy revelador, pero era todavía algo que ella no habría sido capaz de llevar. "Oh dios, Nabiki. ¿Vas a salir a una cita?"

Nabiki se ruborizó un poco. "Sí, pero no quiero que papá se entere o hará un gran alboroto. ¿Así que no se lo digas, esta bien?"

"Bien, entiendo." Kasumi sonrió y comenzó a buscar los pendientes. "¿Es alguien que conociste en la escuela?"

Nabiki rió en silencio un poco por eso. Ellos iban a la misma escuela, pero aún en realidad no sé encontraron allí. "No, él es el hermano mayor de esa muchacha que he estado echando una mano. Ella lo planeo todo."

"Tú pareces terriblemente impaciente para una cita a ciegas," Notó Kasumi.

"Bien, nos encontramos antes, brevemente, pero dudo que él me recuerde."

Kasumi dio a Nabiki sus pendientes. "Que te vaya bien."

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente. "Espero que si. Gracias, hermana."

Ranma estaba a la espera muy incómodo bajo un farol de la calle. El traje alquilado era más apretado que la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque el clavel blanco olía bien. Su promesa de no luchar esa noche le parecía como una mano atada a su espalda. Eso también lo hizo doblemente cauteloso y había solo demasiados escondrijos de los cuales un atacante podía venir. Había también el hecho que Hitomi iba a hacerlo pagar por el traje si era arruinado, y no le gustó la idea de perder su mesada de un año.

Ranma se concentro en tantas cosas a la vez que la muchacha pareció aparecer ante él como arte de magia. Ella usaba un vestido rojo y tenía pelo corto castaño, entonces él adivinó que era la persona que esperaba. "¿Nabiki, no es así?"

Nabiki asintió. "Ranma Saotome, supongo."

"Sí, ese soy yo. Esto es para ti" él le dijo, dándole el clavel.

"Gracias," Nabiki contesto mientras fijaba la flor a su vestido. "Huele bien."

"Sí", él contestó un poco nervioso. Entonces él estudió su cara de cerca por un minuto. "¡Eh!, ¿No te he visto en algún sitio antes?"

Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción. "Tú debes decir eso a todas las chicas, no es así Saotome?"

"No es eso. Juro que te he visto antes, y soy bastante bueno con las caras. Son los nombres los que me cuesta recordar."

Nabiki en realidad estaba adulada de que Ranma pueda haberla notado cuando ella se había quedado a distancia de él hasta ahora. "Bien, realmente vamos a la misma escuela. Has hecho bastante impresión para un nuevo estudiante. Estoy sorprendido de que me notaras, aunque yo estoy en un curso superior."

"¡Eh!, no quería hacer tal alboroto, cosas como esa solamente me pasan," Respondió Ranma defensivamente. "Probablemente te note porque eres distintiva."

"¿Distintiva?" Nabiki preguntó, aclarando que ella no sabía si tomar eso como un elogio o un insulto.

Ranma estudió su cara otra vez, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. "No sé, tal vez es tu pelo o algo. Muchas chicas llevan su pelo muy largo."

Nabiki toco uno de sus mechones. "¿Y cómo te sientes sobre las chicas que tienen el pelo corto?"

Ranma se sentía un poco incómodo por sus preguntas. Sus instintos, afilados de su vigilia reciente, le decían que la respuesta incorrecta podría conducir al desastre, y él sabía cuan importante esa fecha era para su hermana.

"No sé, es solamente cabello digo, no importa mucho. Más fácil luchar con pelo más corto..."

Ranma vio a Nabiki comenzar a mirar con ceño fruncido a sus palabras, entonces él soltó, "Me gusta eso, ¡Te sienta bien!"

"¿Cómo me sienta bien?" Nabiki empujó.

"Te hace parecer mayor, más maduro." El sintió que él estaba sobre tierra inestable, Ranma rápidamente cambió el tema. "¿Podemos ir al restaurante ahora? No queremos llegar tarde a nuestras reservaciones."

"Bien."

Ranma se dio la vuelta para irse, pero notó que Nabiki no se había movido de su punto. "¿Algo anda mal?"

"¿No olvidas algo?"

Ranma hizo una lista mental rápida. El traje, listo. El dinero, listo. Sensei de Hitomi, listo. Todo estaba contado. "¿Qué?"

"Es sólo apropiado tomar el brazo de una dama escoltándola a la cena." Al ver la cara confusa de Ranma, Nabiki liberó un pequeño suspiro de frustración y puso su brazo a través del suyo. "¿Mira? Así."

"Ah, bien," dijo Ranma mientras comenzó ir hacia el restaurante, Nabiki ahora a su lado. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, Ranma," Nabiki le dijo, pero dentro de ella encontró que sus altas esperanzas para esta cita se habían hundido.

Ranma suspiró en alivio cuando ellos finalmente habían llegado al restaurante. El viaje corto allí había sido un poco tenso para él. Él totalmente olvidó de preocuparse de algún ataque, dado que había cuestiones más apremiantes, como Nabiki que se apoyaba a su lado. No era un problema tan grande como el hecho de que siempre que él revisaba, terminaba por mirar sin rodeos su vestido. Esto trajo asociaciones dolorosas de mujeres lanzando cubos y pastillas de jabón, de cuando su madre había fingido que él era una muchacha y lo metió al lado de mujeres de un baño público.

Nabiki, que se apoyaba a su brazo, podía sentir la tensión de Ranma, y no podía menos que preguntarse sobre la causa de ello. Hitomi le había dicho que él realmente no había estado en una cita antes, pero él no debería estar así de nervioso, sobre todo después del hecho que él confrontó a su hermana tan fácilmente. Nabiki estaba algo acostumbrada a que la gente se sienta incómoda alrededor de ella, pero era sólo después de que ellos habían averiguado sobre su reputación en el negocio.

Ellos fueron saludados en la puerta del restaurante por un hombre anciano en un kimono formal. Él rió calurosamente a ambos y dijo, "Bienvenidos a La Flor de Jade. ¿Puedo ayudarles?"

Después de un minuto o más, Ranma comprendió que Nabiki no iba a decir nada, entonces él trato de recordar y dijo el hombre, "Sí, tenemos una reservación."

"Desde luego," El hombre contestó, asintiendo. "¿Y cual es el nombre por el que esta la reservación?"

Ranma parpadeó en sorpresa y admitió, "Mi hermana no me dijo eso."

El anciano no dijo nada, aunque sus ojos parecían hacer una pregunta. Nabiki explicó con una pequeña sonrisita, "Su hermana nos ayudó a conseguir las reservas. Trate de mirar bajo Saotome o Tendo."

El hombre asintió y estudió el libro ante él. "Ah, sí, aquí esta. Saotome, mesa para dos." Agarrando dos menús, el hombre señalo a Nabiki y Ranma. "Por aquí por favor."

El anciano hábilmente los condujo por un restaurante débilmente alumbrado a una pequeña mesa para dos por el lado de las altas ventanas que miraban al parque debajo.

Mientras Nabiki comenzó a sentarse, algo pareció pulsar en la mente de Ranma. Él se precipitó a su lado de la mesa y presentó su silla para ella.

"Gracias, Ranma," Ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente mientras tomó su asiento, feliz de haber finalmente hecho algo bien. Quizás algunas sugerencias de su madre no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

El anciano le dio a cada uno su menú. "Una camarera estará dentro de poco para tomar sus órdenes. Por favor disfrute la comida."

Ranma y Nabiki le agradecieron, que él aceptó con un una reverencia, y luego dejó a los dos solos, con la luz de las velas como su única fuente de iluminación.

No lejos de su mesa, Kyoko frunció el ceño. Ella había usado las habilidades que Nabiki le había enseñado para saber el restaurante al que ellos irían, pero ella no pudo conseguir una reservación. Lo mejor que ella podía hacer era convencer a una de las camareras de hacerse pasar enferma y conseguir un trabajo como una trabajadora interina por la noche. Ella tuvo suerte de que Nabiki y Ranma no estaban en una de sus mesas. Ella no sabía como podría explicar esto a su jefe, que de seguro sospecharía que su asistente acabara de comenzar el trabajo durante la misma noche que Nabiki tenía una cita.

Y su jefe lucía solo demasiada contenta para el gusto de Kyoko. Ella había pensado que Nabiki sería inmune al encanto de ese patán, pero parecía que aún ella tenía una debilidad o dos. Kyoko sabía que era su deber salvarla de Ranma. No había ningún modo de que él fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

"¡Kyoko, ve a la mesa 16!"

"¡Hai!" ella contestó inmediatamente, tratando de parecer alegre, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente, el trabajo la mantenía demasiado ocupada para que haga algo. Ella tendría que ser inteligente y encontrar un modo de exponer que tipo de hombre Ranma realmente era. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Por un rato, Ranma y Nabiki simplemente estudiaron los menús en silencio. No le había tomado al muchacho con la trenza mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que él quiso ordenar, entonces él comenzó a impacientarse. Él trató de mantenerse enfocado al menú, para decidir que platos él podría tratar de preparar y probar algún día, pero él solamente no podía hacerlo.

Ranma nunca había estado en una cita antes, pero no era porque nadie alguna vez lo haya invitado. Solo su madre había tratado de ponerlo con a una muchacha casi una vez al mes desde que cumplió seis, aunque ella parecía haber parado recientemente por alguna razón. Y ser el hijo bueno que Ranma al menos a veces trataba de ser, él saldría con esas muchachas, sólo para hacer a su madre feliz.

Al principio, el problema era con el '**consejo**' que su madre le había dado. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre sobre como los hombres debían ser le había dado a Ranma su parte de golpes y rasguños en el pasado, sin decir que terminaba cualquier cita antes de que esta hubiera comenzado. Despacio aprendió que no era una tan gran idea seguir el consejo de su madre, y puntualmente comenzó a no hacer caso de ello.

A veces el problema era con la chica misma. Su mamá tenía algunas ideas extrañas de quien sería la compañera perfecta de su hijo. Ellas tendían a ser un poco demasiado... agresivas para Ranma, que estaba bastante incómodo alrededor de chicas para empezar. Su madre parecía pensar que mientras más asertivo la chica, más oportunidades Ranma tendría de ser varonil con ella. La peor de todas había sido una que actuaba todo dulce y recatada cuando primero se encontraron, pero resultó ser una dominatrix aficionada. Ranma aún no sabía que S*M era entonces, pero él si sabía que cualquier mujer con un látigo era malas noticias.

Aunque mucho más a menudo, no tenía nada que ver con la cita misma. Como una vez que él en realidad había invitado a una chica agradable, y normal al cine, después de la incitación constante de su madre. Ranma por casualidad choco con este tipo, que golpeó su cabeza y de repente pensó que él era Jackie Chan. Y naturalmente Ranma era su enemigo. Tener cosas siendo lanzadas a ti era más molesto que peligroso, pero eso mató la cita antes de que hubiera comenzado.

Ellos habían llegado al restaurante bien. Ellos se sentaron, esperando a la camarera mientras estudiaron sus menús. Todo había ido bien. Que hizo a Ranma más tenso aun. Él sabía que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo viniera cayendo sobre él, y mientras más tomaba, peor sería.

"¿Pasa algo mal, Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó.

Los ojos de Ranma de repente se levantan hasta ver a Nabiki mirar fijamente a él. "No, nada," Dijo él nerviosamente. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Como has estado mirando fijamente el mismo punto en el menú durante aproximadamente diez minutos."

"¿En verdad?" Ranma preguntó, frotando su nuca en vergüenza. "Debo haber estado pensando en algo."

"Debe ser," Dijo Nabiki, dando a Ranma una mirada con algo de desaprobación.

Ranma estaba agradecido cuando su camarera tomó este momento para aparecer, usando esa distracción para alejarse de la mirada fija de Nabiki ocultándose detrás del menú.

La muchacha parecía ser china, pero tenía el pelo dorado amarrado en dos bollos y brillantes ojos verdes. Ella llevaba una flor roja modelo chisogam con una verdadera flor pálida verde detrás de un oído. Ella parecía joven a primera vista, pero una segunda mirada le dijo a Nabiki que ella era probable de su edad. Ella era un poco demasiado dotada en la parte superior para ser solamente una niña.

"¡Nihao!" Ella les dijo en una voz alegre. "Bienvenidos a la Flor de Jade. ¿Quisiera oír nuestras especialidades?"

Nabiki sacudió su cabeza. Ella no se preocupó por especialidades cuando alguien más pagaba. "Ya he decidido. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ranma?"

"¿Ranma?" la camarera repitió, sus ojos se ancharon cuando ella se dio vuelta para afrontar a la persona todavía ocultada detrás del menú.

"¿Sí?" Ranma contestó, dejando el menú. Nabiki no parecía enojada, lo que era un alivio. Tal vez él estaba preocupado por nada. Era posible que él pudiera salir en una fecha y no entrar corriendo en cualquier problema.

Con un grito de "¡Ranma!", el muchacho con la trenza se encontró de pronto enterrado en un abrazo de oso por la camarera, mejilla a mejilla, que estaba también balbuceando a él en un japonés ahora roto.

"¡Argh! ¡¿Qué haces?" él gritó en el pánico.

La camarera no parecía notarlo. "¡Es genial! ¡No haber visto tan mucho tiempo! ¿Recuerdas a la vieja amiga Min-Lin? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?"

De algún modo Ranma logró soltarse de Min-Lin. Él la miró y parpadeado unas veces. "¿Min-Lin, eres tú?" él preguntó con algo de incredulidad, tratando de corresponder la imagen de la mujer ante de él con la niña que él recordó.

"¡Hai!" Ella gritó, riendo tonta y felizmente.

"¿Es una amiga tuya, Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó con un tono sarcástico que no fue notado por Ranma en ese momento.

Min-Lin inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para afrontar a Nabiki, una amplia risa sobre su cara. "¡El bisabuelo entrenar al padre de Ranma en artes marciales! ¡Mí se quedan en la casa de Ranma muchas, muchas veces cuándo joven! ¡Yo y Ranma tuvimos mucha diversión juntos! ¡Buenas Memorias!"

"Si, claro," Nabiki dijo, mirando con ceño fruncido al sobre entusiasmo de la muchacha. "¿Lamento estar en el camino de esta encantadora reunión, pero creo que puedas tomar nuestras órdenes ahora así al menos podremos comer mientras tú recuerdas?"

Min-Lin asintió seriamente, soltándose de Ranma y se levanto directamente otra vez. "¿Qué desea, señorita?"

Nabiki le dijo su orden y añadió, "y el nombre es Tendo, Nabiki Tendo."

Min-Lin asintió rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para afrontar a Ranma. "¿Y para ti, Ranma?" ella preguntó, inclinándose con una sonrisa, entonces sus caras estaban sólo pulgadas aparte.

Ranma nerviosamente sostuvo un poco el menú e indicó lo que él quiso sobre el.

"¡Bien!" Min-Lin declaró y recogió los menús. "¡Vuelvo pronto, Ranma!"

"Ah, bien." Min-Lin asintió, aun sonriendo, y prácticamente saltó en dirección a la cocina.

Kyoko tuvo que sofocar una risa tonta o dos cuando ella vio lo que acababa de pasar en la mesa de su jefe. Nabiki era bastante buena en ocultar sus emociones cuando quería, pero Kyoko podía decir que ella estaba seriamente enojada con la camarera que se puso demasiado amistosa con su cita.

*_Ahora usted vera que él es solo como cualquier otro hombre, sempai,_* ella pensó. *_Listo para lanzarse sobre una muchacha linda cuando se presenta._*

De todos modos la irritación no era bastante para Kyoko. Ella quería que Nabiki se fuera del restaurante, olvidando a Ranma. Le tomaría mucho a su jefe dejar una comida gratis, ahí fue que se dio cuenta que ellos acababan de pedir sus órdenes.

*_Tal vez yo debería echar una mano en la cocina,_* Kyoko pensó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Una vez que Min-Lin se fue, Ranma suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus manos. *_¿Porque tenía que aparecer ella ahora?_* él se preguntó. *_Justo cuando todo iba tan bien_* Bien, Ranma podía admitir que las cosas eran apenas perfectas antes de que ella hubiera aparecido, pero eran seguramente peores ahora.

Ejemplo, Nabiki definitivamente lo miraba con ceño fruncido del otro lado de la mesa. "¿Qué fue todo eso?" ella preguntó, no sonando del todo contenta.

Ranma respiró y explicó, "Su bisabuelo es el fundador de las Artes Marciales de Combate libre, la escuela que mi padre y yo practicamos. Supuestamente, él había terminado de entrenar a mi padre antes de que yo naciera, pero cuando tuve unos tres años, él vino para quedarse con nosotros un tiempo. Él había añadido algunas mejoras a la escuela y estaba dando clases a todos sus antiguos estudiantes. Min-Lin y sus padres viajaban con él, probablemente porque su padre era también uno de sus estudiantes.

"Ya que no había ningún niño en la vecindad de mi edad, terminé por pasar mucho tiempo jugando con Min-Lin. De hecho, debido a la casa que estaba tan llena, tuvimos que compartir un futon." Cuando vio la mirada de Nabiki hacerse más profunda, Ranma comprendió que debió haber mantenido aquel detalle para él.

"Suena como si ustedes dos eran muy cercanos" Notó Nabiki casi por accidente, pero había un tono penetrante en su voz.

"No, no, no realmente," Contestó Ranma, agitando su mano en negación. "Ella lo hace sonar más de lo que era. Nosotros no éramos tan cercanos."

"Ranma es demasiado modesto," Min-Lin añadió mientras ponía una silla al lado de él y se sentó. "Nosotros éramos inseparables cuando pequeños. Siempre hacer todo juntos; juego, comida, sueño. Aún tomamos baños juntos."

"¿Ah, en verdad?" Nabiki dijo con un rastro perceptible de cólera en su voz.

"¡Fue todo absolutamente inocente!" Ranma explicó, tratando de prevenir ese desastre. "¡Nosotros éramos sólo niños!"

Min-Lin continuó como si ella no había notado el tono de Nabiki o lo que Ranma había dicho. "Sí, nosotros llorábamos siempre que separados. Recuerdo cuánto llore cuando nuestros padres nos separaron durante tres días cuando ellos nos cogieron jugando al doctor-"

"Entonces, Min-Lin," interrumpió Ranma rápidamente. "Pensé que estabas en China. ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón?"

Min-Lin aceptó el cambio de tema sin un parpadeo. "Sólo volví a Japón hace una semana. Vivir con padres una vez más. Ellos me matriculan en la escuela San Heberek para ayudarme a aprender a ser más japonés. Pero la escuela cara, entonces trabajo aquí para ayudar pagar. La bisabuela conoce al propietario así consiga el trabajo fácil. Ella quiere que yo trabaje y no aflojar en el entrenamiento tampoco. "

"¡Eh!, esa es la misma escuela a la que mi hermana va," Dijo Ranma de repente. "Papá trabaja sin descanso para pagar por ella."

Min-Lin parpadeó en sorpresa, recordando a Ranma otra vez cuan cerca ellos se sentaban el uno al otro. "¿Ranma tiene hermana ahora? ¿Cual su nombre?"

"Hitomi," él contestó después de un momento.

"¡Ah, debe encontrarla pronto!" Min-Lin exclamó, "¡Apuesto ella lindo como hermano!"

Nabiki interrumpió tratando de salvar a su estudiante del potencial afecto de Min-Lin "¿Entonces adivino que la razón que no pudiste quedarte con Ranma aquí era tener que ir a China, no es así?"

Min-Lin asintió. "Sí, fue un día triste, triste cuando tuve que ir a China. No querer abandonar a padres, y sobre todo Ranma, pero no tener ninguna opción. La bisabuela decidió que yo debería ser heredera de su escuela de artes marciales y el entrenamiento tuvo que comenzar inmediatamente. Entonces cosas pasar en el pueblo que hacer bisabuela - decidir suspender el entrenamiento un tiempo entonces ella puede ir y buscar al bisabuelo. "

Min-Lin casi saltó de su silla por ninguna razón evidente. Ella saco una pequeña, caja negra de su cinturón y explicó, "Es beeper. No pensar que alguna vez me acostumbraré a esta cosa. Su comida debe estar lista."

Ella se levantó y arreglo su vestido. "Volveré pronto Ranma, Sra. Tendo," Ella dijo y se marchó.

Ranma sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos otra vez en cuanto el Min-Lin se marchó. "¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?" él refunfuñó. "Debo estar maldito o algo."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Nabiki preguntó, aunque parecía más confusa que enfadada ahora.

Ranma alzó la vista a Nabiki como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí. "Realmente lamento todo esto," él le dijo sinceramente.

El filo era notable en la voz de Nabiki cuando ella habló. "No, yo lamento estar en el camino de una reunión tan conmovedora. Quien sabe cuánto más cerca los dos podrían estar si yo no estuviera aquí. ¿Quizás yo debería marcharme ahora? "

Ranma suspiró. "Tal vez sería mejor si realmente te marcharas."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Esa no era la respuesta que Nabiki había estado esperando. Ella había esperado que él suplicara - o al menos pidiera - que se quedara. No decirle que se fuera, especialmente cuando había una pequeña hermana vengativa implicada.

Ranma pensó por un momento antes de contestar. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que encuentra a una amiga así, a quién pensé que estaba en otro país, sobre todo en el peor de los casos y momento posible?"

Nabiki consideró esto. El ajuste de probabilidades era una de sus especialidades. "Depende cuantas novias en la niñez has tenido, Saotome."

"Solamente una, ella, y nosotros nunca fuimos más que amigos."

"¡Um!, yo diría que esas serían probabilidades bastante bajas. Tú debes ser un tipo afortunado."

"¡Pero eso es justamente!" Ranma gritó de pronto, levantándose. "¡Estas cosas me pasan todo el tiempo! ¡Debo tener la peor suerte en el mundo!"

Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción. "Tu suerte sólo va a empeorar si sigues gritando."

Ranma se sentó de vuelta rápidamente, avergonzado. Él tomó un sorbo de su té, tratando de no hacer caso a las miradas de las personas en las mesas cercanas, aunque sus manos, Nabiki noto, temblaban ligeramente.

"¡Eh!, relájate," Ella le dijo. "No soy enojada contigo o nada."

"¿No lo estas?" Ranma preguntó, sorpresa clara en su voz.

Nabiki sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Bien, tal vez un poco al principio, pero fue más la sorpresa y sacada de balance así. Yo realmente no debería culparte por algo que realmente no es tu culpa."

Ranma suspiró en alivio. "Gracias por ser tan comprensiva sobre esto."

"Al menos las cosas no serán aburridas contigo alrededor, Ranma-kun."

Kyoko accidentalmente rompió un palillo en medio de su irritación. Su jefe sonreía, riéndose con Ranma. Él, de toda la gente, no merecía una de sus risas. Esto no estaba bien. Lo que Kyoko había hecho a su comida no podía ser bastante. Ella tendría que encontrar algún otro modo de separarlos.

En la superficie, Nabiki estaba tranquila y sonriendo, pero debajo ella hervía. ¡Ella había venido a un restaurante conocido con lo que era obviamente su cita y la camarera abiertamente coqueteó con él no una vez, pero dos veces! ¡Y lo qué era peor, Nabiki se había sentado y no había hecho nada!

Ellos siendo viejos amigos reunidos otra vez permitía algo de afecto entre ellos, pero Min-Lin había sobrepasado esos límites. Si la muchacha era ignorante de estas reglas o sólo fingía ser, Nabiki no sabía. El resultado era el mismo. Sus sentimientos por Ranma eran también irrelevantes. Esto era una competencia entre ella y Min-Lin, y era obvio para Nabiki que perdía. Y si había una cosa que Nabiki odiaba, era perder.

El problema era que Min-Lin tenía un número de ventajas. Ella conocía a Ranma mejor, no le importaba ser demasiado cariñosa en público, y tenía eso de ser superlinda con ella. La única verdadera ventaja que Nabiki tenía era su intelecto superior. De todos modos ella no se iba a rendir sin una pelea.

Entonces fue con una sonrisa algo frágil que Nabiki saludó el regreso de Min-Lin, ahora llevando un plato pesado cargando su comida y la de Ranma casualmente en una mano. Nabiki notó que los años de entrenamiento en artes marciales habían hecho a la muchacha china fuerte, posiblemente más fuerte que Akane.

Min-Lin con cuidado deja las comidas ante Ranma y Nabiki, aunque todo el tiempo la mayor parte de su atención era dirigida al primero. Ella también rellenó sus tazas de té casi vacías.

"Por favor disfruten la comida," Ella les dijo. "Tengo que atender otros clientes, pero volveré pronto."

Nabiki respiró un pequeño suspiro de alivio al irse la camarera y distraídamente comenzó su comida. Sus ojos inmediatamente se agrandaron.

"¿Nabiki, está todo bien?" Ranma preguntó con preocupación mientras comenzó con su cena, recordando comer despacio.

"Picante" Ella explicó rápidamente mientras tomaba su té, sólo para escupirlo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Nabiki casi gritó en cólera. "Esta comida esta cargada de especias y el té sabe a polvo."

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez confundieron tu orden, la mía sabe bien..."

Ranma de repente salto de su asiento y estaba empezando a marcharse.

"¿Dónde vas?" Nabiki preguntó, desconcertado, levantándose ella misma.

Ranma estuvo a punto de explicar cuando él se tropezó con el pie de una camarera que pasaba y chocó con Nabiki, cayendo ambos al piso.

"¡Bájate de mí!" Nabiki gritó a Ranma, dándole en la cabeza con su pesado monedero pesado.

Ranma masculló disculpas mientras se paraba y corría en dirección a los baños.

Kyoko suprimió más risa mientras veía las caras de Ranma y Nabiki, aunque ella realmente compadecía hacer eso a su jefe. Ella sabía cuanto Nabiki odiaba el alimento picante o la gente que invade su espacio personal. De todos modos ningún precio era demasiado alto para salvar a su jefe de aquel demonio.

Nabiki sabía ahora que las comidas saboteadas no eran ningún accidente. Su comida arruinada por equivocación era creíble, pero no la suya, Ranma, y el té. Alguien deliberadamente trataba de arruinar su cita y Nabiki tenía sólo una sospechosa posible: Min-Lin. Al parecer, la rutina de muchacha alegre e inocente era solamente un acto. Ella debe haber visto a Nabiki entrar con su viejo amigo y decidió que quería tener a Ranma para ella. Era aún posible que Min-Lin de algún modo hubiera averiguo sobre la cita de antemano y conseguido un trabajo aquí por el solo objetivo de arruinar esta noche. Era un poco más creíble que la mala suerte constante de Ranma.

Nabiki estaba con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada severa cuando Min-Lin volvió a la mesa. "¿Hay algo mal Srta. Tendo?" la camarera preguntó. "¿Dónde está Ranma?"

*_Como si no supieras_* Nabiki pensó mientras ella medía a su enemiga. Ella había subestimado a Min-Lin antes, pero no cometería ese error otra vez. Cualquier mujer que haría tal cosa al hombre que quería era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Él se fue sin explicación, aunque yo creo que algo en tu comida discrepó con él."

"¿En verdad?" Min-Lin contestó con ojos amplios, inocentes miraba a la comida de Ranma.

Nabiki asintió. "Pero eso no me viene con ninguna sorpresa, ya que parece que algo esta mal con mi comida también. ¿Aquí, por qué no la pruebas?"

Min-Lin sólo vaciló por un momento antes de comer de la parte que Nabiki le ofreció con sus palillos. "¡Ayiah! ¡Esto demasiado, demasiado picante!"

"¿Por qué no pruebas un poco del té entonces?" Nabiki dijo, ofreciendo su taza a la camarera.

Min-Lin vaciló un poco más antes de tomar un sorbo cauteloso, que ella escupio casi inmediatamente. "¡El té saber horrible también!"

Min-Lin rápidamente recogió las comidas y el té en el plato que llevaba y dijo a Nabiki, "yo mucho, mucho lamento esto. Me asegurare que el cocinero no haga el mismo error dos veces cuando rehaga sus comidas rápido. Incluso probara antes la porción. ¿Por favor pida perdón a Ranma por mí cuándo vuelve, bien?"

Nabiki asintió y la miró irse. Ella había ganado aquella batalla, pero ella estaba lejos de ganar la guerra.

Ranma no podía menos que notar la expresión de Nabiki cuando volvió. Sus ojos eran planos, su boca una línea delgada. Él comprendió que la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana era una imitación de esto y Hitomi palidecía contra la original. Ranma trató de pedir perdón otra vez, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta bajo la mirada de Nabiki.

"Min-Lin me dijo que te diga que lamento lo de la comida," Dijo Nabiki después de un minuto o más de silencio. Su voz era una monotonía.

Ranma se rió incómodamente, tratando en vano de romper el humor serio. "Bien, no es realmente su culpa. Todo lo que ella hizo fue servir el alimento estropeado. Fue uno de los cocineros el que cometió el error."

"¿De verdad?" Nabiki preguntó con una ceja levantada.

No entendiendo lo que Nabiki quiso decir, ni capaz de pensar en algo más que decir, Ranma no contestó.

Ellos se sentaron allí en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que sus comidas fueran colocadas delante de ellos otra vez. Ranma miró encima para ver que no era Min-Lin, pero un hombre chino de unos treinta años vestido en uniforme de cocinero.

Él saludó profundamente a ambos y dijo, "De parte de la dirección y yo, pido perdón por lo que pasó a su comida. Parece que una caja de especias por casualidad cayó en una de las comidas por alguien, y estamos todavía inseguros de lo que pasó al otro y el té. No habrá, desde luego, ninguna cuenta para esta noche."

Él saludó a ambos una vez más. "Otra vez, lo siento," él dijo y los dejó con su comida.

Ranma comió en silencio, despacio sin pensar mucho en ello. Él se sintió casi con miedo de atraer la atención de Nabiki y tener su mirada desaprobadora dirigida a él otra vez. La comida fue tensa e incómoda, pero no le recordaba sus metidas de pata tan a menudo como su mirada fija lo hacía. Nabiki, al menos, parecía contenta de concentrarse en su comida y no decir una palabra.

Ranma estaba a mitad de camino de su comida cuando Min-Lin volvió. Si era sobre el incidente pasado o ver el humor de la mesa, ella pareció apenada también. Ella camino despacio.

"Lo siento, Ranma," ella le dijo. "No quise servirte un alimento malo."

Ranma no estaba enojado con ella. Él sabía que no fue su culpa, además, él no podía soportar ver a una chica triste. "No fue tu culpa," él contesto. "Tú no hiciste nada. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada."

Min-Lin sonrió con gratitud. "Gracias-"

Ella fue interrumpida por el chasquido repentino de un par de palillos siendo partidos en dos. Min-Lin y Ranma giraron para afrontar a Nabiki, que miraba fijamente los restos de sus palillos con una expresión que era mitad perpleja y mitad divertida.

"¿Ahora cómo pasó esto?" Nabiki se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba fijamente a Ranma y Min-Lin. "No debo conocer mi propia fuerza."

"Le conseguiré otro par enseguida," Min-Lin dijo y se marchó en busca de ellos.

"¿Um, Nabiki?" Ranma luchó por hablar.

Nabiki lo miró fijamente, aunque había una sonrisa en sus labios ahora, sus ojos eran todavía planos. "¿Sí, Saotome?"

"Nada."

Kyoko no podía soportarlo más. Ella entró corriendo al baño de damas y comenzó a reírse y reírse hasta que lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Las cosas habían ido aún mejor de lo que había esperado, y ella había encontrado algo que no había contado tampoco; era divertido hacer esto. Estar a cargo para variar, haciendo las decisiones ella misma, manipulando la vida de la gente, tener control. Ella tendría que encontrar un modo de hacer este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Aunque esta noche aunque, ella estaba cansada, y decidió que ella no quería esperar por mesas la hora siguiente o más, ella se cambió y se marchó. ¿Y qué si ellos nunca le pagaban? Ella había conseguido todo lo que había querido y más esta noche.

Min-Lin volvió con un nuevo par de palillos, pero se retiro casi inmediatamente. Parecía que una nueva camarera había desaparecido de repente y ella tuvo que tomar la mayor parte de sus mesas.

Parecía horas para Ranma, pero en realidad no paso mucho antes de que él y Nabiki hubieran terminaran de comer. Frunciendo el ceño, Nabiki puso abajo su servilleta y dijo, "Salgamos de aquí."

"Pero no he tenido oportunidad de despedirme de Min-Lin aún," Protestó Ranma inmediatamente.

El ceño de Nabiki se hizo más profundo, como también su voz. "Me voy ahora. Tú puedes o marcharte conmigo, o esperar hasta que el turno de tu vieja novia termine, depende de ti..."

Nabiki se movió, sin esperar una respuesta.

"¡Espera!" Ranma fue tras ella. "Voy contigo."

Nabiki hizo una pausa solo lo suficiente para que él la alcanzara.

Ranma y Nabiki dejaron el restaurante juntos, pero no tan estrechamente como habían entrado. Nabiki no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar su brazo, y Ranma no estaba seguro si tomar el suyo. Él podía decir que ella era más distante ahora que cuando primero se habían encontrado, y Ranma no podía culparla. Él sabía que se había puesto en ridículo en el restaurante.

A una cuadra del restaurante y el paseo a casa se hacía más incómodo de lo que Ranma podía soportar. Ellos no habían dicho absoluto nada desde la salida, y mientras Ranma luchó para encontrar algo que decir, él no podía pensar en nada. Él solamente deseó que algo, algo rompiera este silencio entre ellos.

"¡Allí estás!" Gritó una mujer a cierta distancia de ellos. "¡Te he encontrado por fin!"

Ranma frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz familiar mientras despacio giraba. La mujer que habló lucía de aproximadamente dieciocho, alta, con el pelo castaño hecho en trenzas, y de la ropa un revelador gi de karate, que ella llenó bien, sobre todo alrededor del pecho. Ella estaba rodeada por más de una docena de muchachos, todos vestidos en gis.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" Nabiki preguntó.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza, su ceño se profundizo. Él debería haber sabido mejor al desear algo. Su eterna mala suerte había atacado otra vez.

La mujer paso sus dedos por su pelo y declaró, "¡Por fin, la noble y hermosa Reina Karate ha sido reunida con su amor verdadero, el Rey Karate!"

"¿Así que adivino que ese eres tú, Sr. artista marcial?" Nabiki preguntó a Ranma con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La Reina Karate pareció notar a Nabiki por primera vez, y habló otra vez antes de que Ranma pudiera decir algo. Su voz estuvo llena de ultraje. "¿Y quién es esta? ¿Qué mujer desafiaría considerarse bastante digna de estar así de cerca con el compañero destinado de la Reina Karate?"

Nabiki se compuso y miró a la Reina Karate directo a los ojos. Ella gritó en respuesta, "¡Nabiki Tendo, y tu rey y yo acabamos de estar en una cita!"

"¡¿Qué?" RK gritó, su cara roja de rabia.

Nabiki de repente agarro el brazo de Ranma, sosteniéndolo cerca. "¡Y nosotros tuvimos un buen tiempo también! ¿No es así, mi rey?" Nabiki preguntó a Ranma, revoloteando sus pestañas a él.

Ranma tragó aire. Él no podía menos que notar que la sonrisa de Nabiki nunca alcanzaba sus ojos, que estaban llenos de determinación, como si estuviera en medio de una importante batalla de artes marciales. Él tenía un sentimiento que el refutar no sería una buena idea.

"Sí", Ranma contestó algo vacilante. "Nosotros tuvimos un buen tiempo."

La Reina Karate prácticamente escupía en cólera, pero entonces ella se compuso y se calmó inmediatamente. Sus ojos estaban estrechados y una sonrisa jugaba en la esquina de sus labios. "Parece que tú y yo somos rivales, Nabiki Tendo, pero la Reina Karate sabe tratar con rivales."

RK giro a los muchachos alrededor de ella y les dijo. "¡Mis leales lacayos, capturen a la muchacha y a mi amado, y tráiganme a ambos!"

Los muchachos gritaron al unísono. "¡Sí! ¡Vivimos para servir a su Alteza, la Reina Karate!" Entonces ellos se precipitaron hacia Ranma y Nabiki.

Ranma estuvo a punto de lanzar un ataque cuando él recordó sus promesas a su hermana. Él había prometido dar un buen tiempo a Nabiki y ninguna pelea, incluso si alguien lo atacaba. Habiendo metido la pata al principio, él estaba determinado a mantener la segunda.

"¿No vas a hacer algo?" Nabiki preguntó, un rastro de pánico en su voz. Ella estaba muy consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

"Así es," Ranma dijo, asintiendo. Entonces él levantó su mano en el aire y gritó, "¡Técnica Secreta de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre de Artes Marciales!"

Los subalternos hicieron una pausa y pasaron a posturas de batalla, poniéndose a punto para cualquier cosa que Ranma les lanzara a ellos.

"¡A correr!" Ranma uso ese momento para cargar a Nabiki y salir tan rápido como pudiera en dirección contraria a los demás.

Los lacayos sólo miraron fijamente en shock, hasta que la Reina Karate gritara, "¡Tras ellos, tontos!"

Incluso para alguien tan firme como Nabiki, de pronto encontrarse cargada en los brazos de Ranma, sostenida cerca de su pecho, era un verdadero shock. Paso un tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de hablar, "No puedo menos de notar que nos escapamos. ¿Por qué no tratas de pelear? Ellos no lucían tan resistentes."

Ranma, desesperadamente buscaba caminos de fuga, y rápidamente respondió, "No puede. Prometí a Hitomi no pelear."

Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción, sintiendo su vieja confianza comenzar a volver, a pesar de su situación. "Pienso que ella entendería en este caso, Saotome."

Ranma sacudió su cabeza mientras él esquivó en una calle transversal. "No conoces a mi hermana. Ella me haría pagara por '**El incumplimiento de contrato.**' La fuga es un pequeño precio a pagar."

*_Yo__si__conozco a tu hermana,_* Nabiki pensó, sonriendo. *_Yo fui la que le enseñó eso._*

Decidiendo que ser llevada en los brazos de Ranma no era tan malo, especialmente cuando él no parecía listo a cansarse en cualquier momento, Nabiki cambió el tema. "¿Y cuál es la historia entre tú y su Alteza real allí atrás?"

Ranma suspiró. Él sabía que él tendría que explicar tarde o temprano. "Todo comenzó aproximadamente hace un año y medio. Mi padre por lo general me lleva a viajes de entrenamiento en artes marciales por todas partes de Japón durante las vacaciones de la escuela. El último verano me llevo a una pequeña ciudad conocida por sus maestros de karate."

Resulta que llegamos en la semana en que tenían el festival anual de la ciudad. El acto principal era dos torneos de karate, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Los ganadores de cada uno serían coronados Rey y Reina karate durante un año. Cuando mi papá averiguó que los ganadores serían los invitados de honor en un banquete más tarde, él me inscribió inmediatamente. Parecía divertido, y no me importaba mucho el torneo, entonces lo acompañé."

"¿Dejame averiguar, gran error, no es así?" Nabiki dijo.

Ranma asintió. "Lo que yo no sabía en aquel tiempo era que las mismas personas había estado ganando año tras año, de modo que la gente solamente les llamaba Reina Karate y Rey Karate, más que sus verdaderos nombres. Ambos tienen legiones de admiradores, que también son entrenados en karate y constituyen la mayor parte de los competidores restantes."

Pasé por casi todos los retadores como si no fueran nada. Ellos eran buenos artistas marciales, pero solamente no estaban a mi nivel."

"La modestia es una virtud," Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ranma se ruborizó apenas en vergüenza. "Sí, pues la batalla final fue entre el Rey Karate y yo. La Reina Karate ya había ganado su título otra vez y la mayoría de la gente solamente quiso que mi batalla se terminara. Era extraño. Todos vieron cuan bueno fui contra los otros competidores, pero ellos todavía esperaban que yo perdiera, incluyendo al Rey Karate."

"¿Qué tan bueno era este Rey de todos modos?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Bien, creo. Igual a Kuno, pero él pasó mucho tiempo posando y prestando más atención a sus admiradores que a la pelea."

"¿Por qué tengo el sentimiento de que esa fue una pelea corta?"

"Lo fue. Me cansé de esperar de todas sus poses, la gente aclamándolo, entonces camine directamente hacía él y lo golpeé en la cara, solo para conseguir su atención."

Notando la mirada de Ranma, Nabiki preguntó, "¿Qué pasó?"

"El tipo cayo y no se paro otra vez. Creo que él tenía una mandíbula de cristal o algo. Una de las peleas más cortas que he tenido."

Nabiki de repente se echo a reír. "¡Qué idiota!"

Al ver la mirada avergonzada de Ranma, Nabiki lo acarició en la mejilla y dijo, "No tú, Ranma. Digo que ese Rey Karate era el idiota. No pensé que había alguien que podría hacer a Kuno parecer inteligente. De todos modos esto no explica por qué reinita va detrás de ti ahora."

"Esto empeora."

"¿Cómo?"

"Otra cosa que yo no sabía era la razón por la que había tantos competidores es que la Reina Karate declaró que en su cumpleaños 18 se casaría con quienquiera que fuera el Rey Karate. "

"Que fuiste tú, pero ellos deben haber tenido otro festival y elegido a otro Rey karate desde entonces."

Ranma sacudió su cabeza. "Al parecer, la Reina Karate estaba tan conmovida por mi valor que declaró que nadie excepto yo era digno de ella. Y, según ella, soy todavía el rey karate hasta que alguien sea capaz de derrotarme y ganar el título."

"Ranma Saotome, siempre popular entre con las damas," Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

"Lamento serlo," Refunfuñó Ranma en respuesta.

"¡Eh!, reconozco este lugar" Dijo Nabiki de pronto, mirando alrededor de su lugar de descanso en los brazos de Ranma. "Tome la siguiente esquina a la derecha."

Ranma se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que ella le dijo. Cualquier dirección estaba bien para él, mientras fuera lejos de la Reina Karate y sus lacayos. "Espera, para directamente aquí."

Nabiki saltó de sus brazos y camino hacia la casa delante de donde se habían parado.

*_Extraño, reconozco este lugar, pero no me acuerdo de donde._* Echando un vistazo atrás, Ranma dijo, "¿Estás segura sobre esto? Logré poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, pero ellos nos van a alcanzar rápidamente. No se rinden fácilmente."

Nabiki rió. "Confía en mí. Será solamente un minuto, y luego no tendremos que preocuparnos más de esos tipos."

Ranma estaba perplejo, pero asintió de todos modos. "Bien, pero no voy a pararme aquí y dejar que te capturen."

Nabiki rápidamente empezó a correr dentro de la casa Tendo.

"¿Cómo fue tu cita, Nabiki?" Kasumi preguntó mientras su hermana corría.

"Bastante aburrida al principio," contestó Nabiki, sin reducir la velocidad, "Pero mejora rápidamente. Exactamente no ha terminado aún."

En la puerta al dojo, Nabiki respiró y se compuso. Entonces, con un aire de informalidad a pesar de como estaba vestida, ella se inclinó en la entrada y dijo a su hermana menor, que estaba practicando, "Akane, algunos chicos están aquí para vencerte y salir contigo."

Akane parpadeó a la repentina apariencia de su hermana, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon cuando comprendió el mensaje. "¿Dónde están ellos?" Ella gruñó.

"En su camino aquí ahora, ellos deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. Todos llevan gis blanco no puedes perderlos."

Akane asintió y por accidente rompió un ladrillo de un solo golpe.

Nabiki corrió de la casa y salto de vuelta a los brazos de Ranma. Sosteniéndola por el instinto, Ranma la miró con confusión.

"¡Corre!" Nabiki gritó, señalando la calle.

Ranma corrió.

Los lacayos de la Reina Karate corrían por la calle, sólo para encontrar que habían perdido de vista su objetivo. Todos se pararon mirando alrededor confundidos.

"¿Qué camino crees que tomaron?" Uno pregunto.

El otro se encogió de hombros. Había tres direcciones posibles en que podrían haber ido, sin contando las casas en que hubieran entrado. "¿Tal vez deberíamos separarnos?"

"Pero entonces no seremos capaces en masa cuando los encontremos," Otro indico.

Unos cuantos asintieron de acuerdo.

Mientras los lacayos discutían su siguiente curso de acción, Akane cruzó de un trazo la casa Tendo, llevando un gi pálido amarillo, una expresión de desdén sobre su cara. "¡Allí están!" ella gritó al grupo de muchachos en gi en medio de la calle.

Ellos giraron para afrontarla en sorpresa. "¿Nos señalo a nosotros?" Uno pregunto.

"¡Les enseñaré a todos una lección!" Akane gritó mientras iba corriendo a ellos, sus puños levantados de modo amenazador.

Ranma de repente oyó los sonidos de una batalla que pasaba en algún sitio detrás de él mientras cruzaba las calles, Nabiki en sus brazos. "¿Qué fue eso?" él preguntó al escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando el hormigón.

"Pedí una distracción," Contestó Nabiki con una sonrisa. "Tú puedes dejar de correr ahora, no tendremos que preocuparnos de esos lacayos más esta noche."

Ranma redujo la velocidad y gradualmente paró. "¿Cómo lograste eso?"

Nabiki miró de abajo para arriba del muchacho que todavía la sostenía. "Tú puedes bajarme ahora, Ranma," indicó ella.

Ranma parpadeó en sorpresa y puso de inmediato a Nabiki de pie. "Perdón por eso."

La sonrisa de Nabiki se ensanchó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se inclinaba a su lado. "Tú no has hecho nada de que disculparte."

Ranma comenzaba a sentirse muy incómodo, y para distraerse de ciertas cosas que su madre una vez le dijo, él preguntó otra vez, "¿Cómo lograste parar a todos esos tipos?"

"Ah, fue bastante fácil. ¡Todos esos tipos que nos perseguían me recordaron a-!"

"¡Puedes haber evitado a mis subalternos, pero tú no me has evitado!" Gritó la Reina Karate mientras salía de las sombras, sus manos sobre su cadera, la cara roja de ira. Ella señaló directamente en Nabiki y gritó, "Nabiki Tendo, ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar mi legítimo lugar en los brazos de mi amor?"

Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción y sostuvo a Ranma un poco más cerca, "Lamento decirte esto, su Alteza, pero este rey es todo mío. ¿Por qué no encuentras a un compañero más cerca a tu casa? Te aconsejaría intentar el manicomio."

La Reina Karate lucía lista para explotar. "¡Te desafío!" ella gritó. "¡Nabiki Tendo, la Reina Karate te desafía por la mano de Ranma Saotome! ¡De este modo podemos demostrar quién es más digno de sus afectos! "

Nabiki bajo de Ranma y despacio trono sus nudillos. "Bien, acepto tu desafío."

"¿Eres un artista marcial?" Ranma le susurró en la sorpresa. "Por la forma que te mueves, yo nunca habría adivinado. Tú debes ser realmente buena."

Con una sonrisa grande, Nabiki susurró, "Nunca he tomado una lección en mi vida. Mi padre siempre quiso, pero nunca pude interesarme."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto entonces? La Reina Karate te despedazará."

"¿Preocupado por mí ya, Saotome?" Nabiki acaricio su pelo. "Y eso que es sólo nuestra primera cita. Te mueves rápido."

"Solamente no quiero que nadie se lastime por mi culpa," Ranma le dijo seriamente. "Mira, ¿Por qué no tratamos de escaparnos otra vez? Dudo que ella sea capaz de alcanzarnos esta vez."

Nabiki sacudió su cabeza. "Una Tendo nunca huye de un desafío, es una lección que realmente entendí de mi padre. Además, tengo un plan. ¿Confía en mí, bien?" ella dijo con un guiño.

"Bien," Ranma contestó de mala gana, "Pero intervendré antes de que te hagas serio daño."

Nabiki sonrió en silencio. "Ella no me pondrá una mano encima."

"¿Entonces estás lista finalmente?" la Reina Karate preguntó, haciendo un espectáculo teatral de aburrimiento. "Quiero terminar esto rápidamente para que yo y mi amor podamos mirar la salida del sol juntos."

En vez de contestar, Nabiki pasó a una postura que había visto a su hermana usar antes.

"¡Muy bien!" RK declaro, luego ataco a su oponente, "¡Prepárate a morir, Nabiki Tendo!"

Justo antes de que RK la alcanzara, Nabiki de repente apunto y gritó, "¡Mira! ¡¿No es ese el Rey Karate detrás de ti?"

La Reina Karate se paró a medio ataque y se dio la vuelta, su expresión de repente temerosa. "¿Dónde?"

Nabiki balanceó su pesado monedero, golpeando a RK en la cabeza y a la inconsciencia. Entonces ella comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sostenerse para no caer.

"No fue exactamente justo," Ranma le dijo.

"¡Eh!, tú eres el de la técnica secreta de fuga. ¿De todos modos puedes creer que ella en realidad se creyó eso? Pensé que ella era estúpida antes."

"¿Se creyó qué?" Ranma la preguntó en honesta confusión.

Nabiki frunció el ceño. "¿Tú no crees que yo en realidad vi al Rey Karate, verdad?"

"¿Por qué no? Él está justo donde apuntaste."

Nabiki se dio la vuelta y parpadeó confundida al ver a un hombre en gi negro que la miraba fijamente en shock. Él estaba rodeado por una docena de ninjas femeninas.

"¡¿Cómo osas?" el Rey Karate bramó. "¿Cómo te atreves a dañar uno de los cabellos de la cabeza de mi reina querida? ¡Mis lacayas, destrúyanlos!"

Nabiki saltó directamente a los brazos de Ranma. "¡Técnica Secreta Saotome!" Ambos gritaron, y cuando las lacayas hicieron una pausa, ellos se escaparon en otra dirección.

Viendo la masa de muchachos inconscientes en Gis blanco que yacían ante la casa Tendo, Nabiki dijo a Ranma que se pare otra vez. Ella corrió adentro, y dijo a Akane, "¡Akane, hay un montón de chicas vestidas como ninjas aquí fuera que dicen que eres gorda!" Y luego corrió afuera otra vez, directamente a los brazos de Ranma.

"Uno de estos días vas a tener que decirme como haces eso," Ranma le dijo mientras escuchaba los sonidos de violencia en algún lugar detrás de él.

"Una chica tiene que tener sus secretos," Contestó Nabiki sonriendo. "Tú puedes bajar ahora," Indicó a Ranma, "ya que nadie nos persigue."

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso cuándo estoy tan cómoda donde estoy?" Nabiki dijo mientras se acurrucó más cerca a su cita. El encuentro que él dificilemente no podía evitar a la chica que él llevaba, Ranma tenía un poco de problemas aunque el problema más grande fuera el hecho que él no estaba seguro si él quisiera escaparse esta vez.

Finalmente, ellos llegaron bajo el farol de la calle por el parque, donde la cita había comenzado y Nabiki había decidido donde esto debería terminarse. Ellos estaban solos una vez más, pero era mucho mas tarde en la noche que cualquiera de ellos había realizado.

"Lo siento," Ranma le dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Nabiki preguntó en sorpresa.

"Por la cena, la persecución, todo," Contestó Ranma, agitando sus manos en el aire.

Nabiki pone su dedo a sus labios y se rió de su expresión sorprendida. "No quiero oír más disculpas de ti, Ranma-kun, porque tuve buenos momentos."

"¿Los tuviste? ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo?" Ranma preguntó una vez que Nabiki había quitado su dedo, aún más confuso ahora. "Digo, la cena fue un desastre y te puse en el peligro varias veces."

"¿Recuerdas esta flor que me diste?" Nabiki preguntó, señalando el clavel fijado a su vestido.

Ranma asintió, todavía confundido.

"En todo el entusiasmo que tuvimos esta noche, ni un pétalo se perdió. No fue ni aplastada, ni magullada. No tuvo nada que temer esta noche por la misma razón que yo: Tú nos protegiste. Fue como un carnaval, conseguí todas las emociones sin ningún peligro. Entonces me divertí, ¿Bien?" Nabiki explicó con una sonrisa.

"Eso creo," Contestó Ranma, realmente no entendiendo lo que Nabiki acababa de decir. "Es bastante tarde ahora, entonces probablemente deberíamos decir una noche. Al menos antes de que aquellos tipos se recuperen."

Nabiki cabeceó. "Buenas noches, Ranma."

"Buenas Noches, Nabiki."

Ranma estaba impresionado cuando Nabiki de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla.

"¿Tendremos que hacer esto otra vez, bien?" Ella dijo con un guiño.

"Um, sí," Fue todo lo que Ranma pudo lograr decir en ese momento.

Nabiki se sonrió tontamente y se alejó, dejando a Ranma muy aturdido bajo el farol de la calle, que estaba realmente desistiendo de entender a las mujeres alguna vez.

Ranma muy despacio abrió la ventana a su cuarto y se arrastro dentro, la débil luz de la luna no revelaba la mayor parte de su débil exterior, aunque habiendo vivido allí toda su vida, él encontró fácil evitar sus obstáculos en el camino al interruptor.

"¡Hola!, hijo. ¿Cómo fue tu cita?"

Ranma muy despacio giró para ver a su madre sentada con calma sobre su cama. Él no habría estado sorprendido si ella hubiera estado esperándolo durante horas a que regresara a casa.

"Yo no estaba en ninguna cita," Contestó Ranma inmediatamente con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su nuca en vergüenza.

Nodoka lo miró de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué estás vestido así tan tarde entonces?"

"¿Así?" Ranma dijo mientras se miraba a si mismo y casi saltó, habiendo olvidado que llevaba un smoking. Él intentó pensar en una explicación rápida.

"Tuve que vestirme así por un reto."

"¿Qué tipo de reto, hijo?" Nodoka preguntó, en su tono era claro que no creía su excusa.

"Um... Artes Marciales de Baile de salón. Por casualidad me encontré con este tipo hace un mes, entonces él me desafió a un batalla para hoy. No quise hacerlo, pero sabes cómo papá dice que un artista marcial tiene que aceptar a todos los desafíos."

"No es muy varonil mentir a tu madre, hijo," Declaró Nodoka firmemente. "Recuerdo que tu tuviste ese batalla hace tres meses."

Ranma tosió un poco y dio un paso atrás. Su madre podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería, incluso cuando ella no llevaba la espada familiar. Él bajo su cabeza y confeso. "Bien, estaba en una cita. No te dije porque no quise hacer un gran alboroto."

Antes de que Ranma pudiera parpadear, su madre lo había abrazado, levantado, y puesto sobre su cama al lado de ella. "Ahora quiero que me digas todos los detalles," Nodoka le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ranma respiró y comenzó a decir a su madre algunos editados hechos de su noche. Había mucho que él sabía que tuvo que excluir, o al menos ajustar con severidad. Él no mencionó que Hitomi había organizado todo eso porque sabía que su madre usaría a su hija para hacerlo en el futuro. Él también no mencionó cuan amigable Min-Lin había estado o la razón por la que la Reina Karate había estado persiguiéndolo, pero del modo en que Nodoka reaccionó, él probablemente debería haberlos dejado fuera completamente. Ella saltó a la conclusión ridícula de que él había salido con tres mujeres esa noche en vez de solamente una.

"Tú haces a tu madre orgullosa con tu masculinidad, hijo," Nodoka le dijo cuando termino, dándole un abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego ella borró sus lágrimas y se levantó. "Te dejaré descansar ahora. Has tenido una noche muy ocupada."

"Buenas noches, mamá."

"Buenas noches, Ranma," Ella contestó, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando ella entro a su cuarto, Genma gimió y se sentó mientras su esposa se colocaba en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" él preguntó suavemente.

Nodoka sonrió. "Nada, querido. Solo vuelve a dormir."

"¿Por qué te ríes entonces?"

"Ah, si quieres saber, nuestro hijo acaba de volver de una cita con tres chicas," Ella le dijo en el regocijo. "Él es tan varonil."

"Eso es bueno querida," Contesto Gemna, volcándose y pretendiendo volver a dormir. Mientras él resbaló un brazo alrededor de su esposa, él frunció el ceño y pensó, *_Que gigoló he criado_*

Nabiki camino por la casa Tendo, agradecida de que todos los demás habían ido a dormir mientras entraba a su cuarto, cambiaba su vestido, y se metía en su cama. El sueño no venía fácilmente para ella, aunque muchos pensamientos sobre su noche se arremolinaron alrededor en su cabeza.

Había sido confuso, extraño, peligroso, y maravilloso. No podía haber sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero probablemente se acercaba. Ella seguramente no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo tanto entusiasmo, o tanta diversión.

La cena había sido todo un desastre, pero cómica para ella ahora, sobre todo con el modo en que el resto de la noche fue. Parecía que Ranma era honesto sobre su suerte abismal. Independientemente de que Nabiki había perdido contra Min-Lin, ella había más que ganado en su corta guerra contra la Reina Karate. ¿Quizás ella debería agregar eso a su lista de títulos? Después de todo, ella realmente derrotó a la reinita en esa batalla.

Nabiki sacudió su cabeza. Ser la reina del Furinkan era bastante para ella, al menos por ahora. Y Ranma estaba... bien, Ramna. Ella no podía encontrar ningún modo fácil de describirlo. Él seguramente no se parecía a ningún chico que ella había encontrado antes. Un poderoso artista marcial que deja que su hermana lo intimide. Alguien que inmediatamente la protegió, y aún parecía algo asustado de ella cuando estaban solos. Con casi ninguna gracia social, pero en el fondo un tipo agradable. ¿Lo confundía ella tanto como él la confundió?

Probablemente.

Tarde o temprano, Nabiki tiró sus sabanas y encendió su computador. Ella tenía a una estudiante que agradecer.

Ranma se acostó sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos. Solamente cuando él estuvo a punto de dormir otra vez, la luz se encendió de nuevo, despertándolo alarmado. Él saltó de la cama para ver a Hitomi cerrar su puerta tras ella. Ella estaba vestida en su pijama azul claro, su largo pelo castaño atado atrás por una cinta azul oscura.

"Pensé que dijiste que mamá no sabría sobre esto," Dijo Ranma con irritación, aunque más por haber despertado que la sorpresiva visita de su madre.

Hitomi miro para abajo en vergüenza mientras despacio caminaba a la cama de su hermano. "Lo siento, Ranma. Realmente no sé como lo averiguó. Pensé que yo tenía todo cubierto, pero creo que omití algo."

"Esta bien," Ranma le dijo. No le gustaba ver a su hermana normalmente positiva sentirse mal. "Pienso que es imposible mantener este tipo de cosas ocultas de mamá de todos modos. Cuando se trata de cosas que afectan mi '**virilidad**', ella es psíquica."

Hitomi rió con gratitud mientras saltaba a su cama. "Espero que no planees dormir en el traje. Tengo que devolverlo mañana por la mañana."

"Ya iba a cambiarme, sólo descansaba un poco primero," Explicó Ranma defensivamente.

"Seguro que si" Hitomi lo molesto. "¿Y... cómo fue tu cita?"

"Bien, estaba bien."

Hitomi empujó a su hermano en el estómago. "Solamente '**bien**' no va conmigo, querido hermano. Quiero detalles, detalles. Y no dejes nada fuera como hiciste con mamá."

"¿Tú estuviste espiando?" Ranma preguntó en sorpresa.

Hitomi sacudió su cabeza. "No tuve. Sé que tuvieron que haber algunas cosas que no le dijiste a mamá. Siempre las hay. ¿Y cómo hallaste a mi sensei? ¿No fue ella tan hermosa como dije? "

"Ella lo fue... bastante," Admitió Ranma después de un momento.

"¿Y?" Hitomi preguntó con una mirada exagerada de impaciencia.

"Y... agradable."

Hitomi suspiró. "¿Voy tener que sacar cada detalle de ti, o necesitas algo de estímulo?" Ella preguntó mientras mostraba sus dedos, preparada para otro ataque de cosquillas.

"Bien, me doy. Te diré todo, solo deja de amenazarme."

"Bien," Hitomi dijo con una risa mientras bajaba sus manos. "Habla."

Ranma trató de decir la historia en el orden que las cosas pasaron, pero él siguió olvidando cosas y necesitaba volver y explicarlas. A pesar de eso, Hitomi se sentó y escuchó pacientemente, nunca levantando una palabra de queja.

"Y luego ella me besó en la mejilla y ahora no sé que pensar," Ranma terminó, ruborizado de vergüenza.

Hitomi roncó en respuesta.

Ranma sonrió al mirar a su hermana dormida en su cama. Con razón ella no se quejaba, ya había pasado su hora de acostarse. Ranma bostezó, comprendiéndolo que era su hora de dormir también.

Con cuidado él recogió a su hermana todavía durmiente y la llevó a su cama, acurrucándola para la noche. Ranma volvió a su cuarto, se quito y con cuidado plegó el smoking. Cansado de pensar en nada más, él se cayó sobre su cama y fue a dormir.

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5

**¿Quieres ser mi prometido?**

(_Una Ranma ½ Alt Historia_)

_Por Lord Kal-el  
Idea original de Ammadeau Roy  
Formato: Aoi Fhrey_

Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y espero que ella nunca se entere lo que he hecho con ellos.

* * *

La suerte de Ranma, a pesar de su opinión, no era siempre mala. A veces podría ser bastante buena, ya que él y Akane llegaron a clase justo antes de que el profesor lo hiciera. Pero a menudo había un pero. Esta vez ambos habían estado ansiosos de llegar a la clase antes que el profesor pero olvidaron que se sostenían las manos todo el tiempo; algo qué no fue omitido por sus compañeros de estudios. Los rumores sobre ambos crecieron.

**Capítulo 5: Cinco Hombres Muy Grandes (**_**y una Mujer más Grande aun**_**)**

Ranma mismo era sordo a estos rumores, y ciego a las miradas que él actualmente recibía debido a ellos. La clase había comenzado y él daba una concentración sólo marginal a la lección. Esta vez no era porque estuviera demasiado cansado o aburrido para prestar atención, sino porque sus pensamientos estaban demasiado ocupados en este momento para prestar atención a algo.

Las chicas ocupaban su mente en este momento, algo de lo cual su madre habría estado orgullosa de haberlo sabido. Ranma siempre tenía problemas con chicas. Él tenía problemas con chicos también, pero a un grado algo menor. Los chicos, al menos, eran más fáciles de entender para él. Caían en tres categorías: los chicos que querían golpearlo, los chicos que querían trabar amistad con él, y muchachos que solamente no hacían caso de él. Ranma pensó que había demasiados del primero y no suficientes del segundo. Él sólo tenía un verdadero amigo, y a él no lo había visto desde que eran niños. Pero esto estaba bien para Ranma, al menos ellos eran fáciles de tratar.

Las chicas eran otro asunto por completo. De la forma en que actuaban alrededor de él por lo general le dejaban confundido o con miedo, a veces ambos. Aquella muchacha Kyoko le había dado una mano en la pelea de hoy, pero cuando él la vio mirando en su dirección, ella fruncía el ceño. ¿Entonces por qué le ayudó si ella le tenía aversión?

Estaba Nabiki, a quién él había tenido la intención de tratar de hablar antes de la escuela para encontrar algún modo de entenderla, pero entonces esos tipos lo habían atacado. En su opinión, su cita entera había sido un desastre, y aún la explicación que ella le había dado sobre estar en su protección no tuvo sentido. ¿Cómo era eso divertirse? ¿Sobre todo bastante para hacerla besarlo en la mejilla? Ranma no olvidaría eso durante mucho tiempo por venir. Al final de su cita, Nabiki había actuado en una forma que lo había hecho instintivamente querer escaparse en el pasado, pero por alguna razón él no sintió la necesidad de escapar de ella. ¿Por qué era esto? ¿Y por qué esperó con impaciencia él verla otra vez?

Luego estaba Akane, quizás la más confusa de todas. Él no tenía absolutamente ni idea de como ella actuaría cuando se encontraran. ¿Estaría enfadada, feliz, o indiferente? Juzgando casos pasados, no había ningún modo de decirlo. Él estaba confundido, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba con impaciencia averiguarlo.

*_¿Por qué no pueden ser todas las chicas como Kasumi?_* Ranma lamentó su confusión. *_Yo puede entenderla, al menos_*

* * *

Genma notó que uno de los otros sensei con quien trabajaba parecía nervioso hoy. Era un hombre que él conocía durante años y años - incluso se habían entrenado bajo el mismo maestro - pero apenas podrían llamarles los mejores compinches o algo así. Así que Genma no hizo caso de ello, no era su problema.

Él había terminado su primera clase del día cuando Sakamoto finalmente se acercó a él. "¿Ah, Saotome-san, tiene un minuto?" él preguntó un poco nervioso.

Genma asintió despacio mientras alzaba las cosas para su siguiente clase. Normalmente, sería responsabilidad de los estudiantes, pero ya que la siguiente clase estaba compuesta de pre-escolares no les permitían hacer cualquier trabajo pesado. Genma se mofó de la idea; su propio hijo había sido capaz de hacer todo eso a la misma edad. "¿Recuerda usted hace aproximadamente doce años cuándo mi familia se quedó en su casa? Fue cuando el maestro reapareció para entrenarnos otra vez."

Genma se estremeció. "¿No me digas que él ha vuelto?" él preguntó con miedo.

"¡No, no, no!" Sakamoto contesto rápidamente, al mismo tiempo enviando un rezo silencioso de que su suegra lo atrape ante de que suceda otra vez. "Es solo que mi hija y su hijo eran amigos hasta que ella se fue a China. ¿Ella acaba de volver recientemente, entonces me preguntaba si fuera posible tener una pequeña reunión de familia un día, discutir viejos tiempos?"

Genma frotó su barbilla pensando. Un compinche de bebida/Un buen compañero de entrenamiento y la esposa del hombre para mantener a la suya ocupada. Nodoka probablemente haría una de sus comidas de lujo para tal ocasión. Esto parecía el modo perfecto de pasar un fin de semana, excepto que había algo sobre la idea que le molestaba. Algo que solamente no podía explicar...

Genma se encogió de hombros. Si él no podía recordarlo, no podía ser tan importante. "Yo no veo por qué no-"

Sus palabras de repente fueron cortados por un retumbar como truenos muy cerca. Tanto él como Sakamoto giraron en sorpresa al ver a cinco enormes hombres entrar en el dojo. Cada uno tenía que bajar su cabeza para pasar por la puerta, y ponerse de lado para que sus amplios hombros puedan caber.

Genma nunca había visto a alguien tan grande como ellos, sus cuerpos se hinchaban de músculo, que eran fáciles de ver ya que ninguno de ellos llevaba camisas. Ellos usaban vaqueros gruesos, llenos de suciedad y grasa, y pesadas botas de trabajo. Cada uno llevaba una gran herramienta, uno llevaba una bola metálica en una cadena, otro sostenía lo que parecía ser una viga de soporte.

"¡¿Dónde está Genma Saotome?!" El que estaba en el frente bramó. Él era el único que no llevaba nada, aunque sus puños eran más grandes que las cabezas de la mayoría de la gente.

La mayoría de la gente presente eran maestros de artes marciales con años de experiencia contra fuertes enemigos. Todos se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron a Genma inmediatamente. Ellos podrían ser expertos, pero ellos no iban a entrar en cualquier pelea si pudieran evitarlo.

Genma estuvo un poco decepcionado por la traición de sus colegas, aun cuando él hubiera hecho la misma cosa en su lugar, pero él todavía confrontaba al líder con orgullo. "¿Quién quiere saber?"

El hombre sonrió abiertamente. Sus dientes eran grandes como el resto de él, y nacarados blancos. "El Equipo de Demolición," Dijo él mientras rápidamente recogió Genma por el cuello con su mano, "Nos gustaría saber donde esta tu hijo."

* * *

Kuno con orgullo dio un paseo hacia fuera por el patio de la escuela en busca de su nuevo rival... ¿Estudiante? ¿Amigo? Ninguna palabra parecía apropiada para la relación profunda y compleja que él y Ranma ahora compartían. Una amistad nacida del combate, madurada por el entendimiento, para brillar bajo el sol de verano como una rivalidad verdadera entre hombres de más o menos igual capacidad.

La gente se alejaba de Kuno mientras comenzaba el discurso enfático con él otra vez. Él había estado actuando aún más loco que de costumbre últimamente. Muchos eran de la opinión que su derrota final contra Ranma había roto su ya provisional sanidad.

* * *

"Um, hola, " Akane nerviosamente saludó a Ranma, encontrándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol que él había hecho su lugar de hora del almuerzo.

"Hola", Ranma saludo de vuelta, también nervioso. Ella era todavía un misterio completo para él, y no tenía pista de como actuar alrededor de ella aún, cada una de sus reuniones por lo general lo dejaba aún más confundido.

Unos momentos de silencio de tensión pasaron antes de que Akane preguntara, "¿Te importa si almuerzo contigo?"

Ranma alzó la vista a ella. Él había estado esperando esta pregunta desde - por alguna razón que él aún tenía que entender- que ella había almorzado con él durante los dos días pasados, aunque ella no pareciera tan nerviosa como la vez pasada. Él rió provisionalmente a ella y contestó, "Me gustaría."

Akane sonrió con gratitud, y tomó un asiento al lado de él rápidamente para cubrir el aumento repentino de nerviosismo que sintió. Ambos comenzaron sus comidas y comieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

"Fue una cosa realmente fea lo que los muchachos te hicieron hoy," Akane dijo después de tragar un bocado de arroz. "Digo, ellos han hecho algunas cosas bastante bajas en el pasado, pero esta tiene que ser la peor. Perdón por no ayudarte antes."

Ranma se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber sido ayudado en una pelea, por una chica, no una vez, sino dos veces. Él recordó la explosión anterior de Akane y decidió que él no debía mencionar que no importaba como él se sentía sobre ello. Él había aprendido a mantener su boca cerrada a veces, a pesar de la opinión de su hermana.

Él estuvo algo preocupado de como sus padres reaccionarían si lo averiguaran. Su padre seguramente lo acusaría de aflojar en su entrenamiento e idearía aún más agotadores ejercicios ridículos. Su madre se aseguraría de que comenzara a salir con Akane para agradecerle su ayuda, y probablemente insista en conocer a la muchacha ella misma. Gracias a dios, sus padres no tenían ningún modo de saber lo que pasó en la escuela.

"No fue tan malo. He estado en peleas injustas antes. Rayos, mi padre hace trampas todo el tiempo en nuestras contiendas. Y... gracias por la ayuda. Eres una artista marcial bastante buena."

Akane acepto la alabanza al principio, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza, recordando sus pensamientos de esta mañana. "No, no lo soy. Soy demasiado lenta."

Ranma tuvo que admitir que tenía un punto. Él había notado eso inmediatamente en sus peleas juntos. "Bien, la velocidad no es todo. Tienes algunas técnicas buenas contra múltiples oponentes que contrarresta eso un poco, y no tienes que golpear a alguien tanto porque eres tan fuerte como un gorila."

"¿Disculpa?" Akane preguntó en un tono más frío que antes, su mirada bastante cerrada.

Ranma se preguntó si Akane había aprendido la mirada de su hermana de algún modo, o era algo que cada chica podía hacer. De una u otra forma, esto lo hizo sentirse como un bicho justo antes de ser aplastado.

"Quise decir eso como un elogio, realmente," Ranma dijo rápidamente, agitando sus manos para rechazar cualquier ataque repentino. "Tú eres probablemente más fuerte que yo y puedes aguantar un golpe tanto como puedes dar uno."

Akane asintió, pareciendo apaciguada, y aunque su tono no era tan frío como antes, todavía carecía de un poco de su calor anterior. "El énfasis de la Escuela de artes marciales Puño de Piedra es la fuerza y resistencia contra muchos oponentes. Es lo que he estado entrenando toda mi vida."

Ranma asintió. "Combate Libre es bastante como el nombre lo dice. Aunque a mi padre le gusta concentrarse en velocidad y agilidad, y no hace bastante caso de todas las técnicas armadas. Pienso que mi padre piensa que las armas son formas intrínsecamente más débiles, pero yo tenía un amigo que era más o menos tan bueno como yo era con armas. O al menos él era, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi."

"Viéndote pelear, pensé que era algo así," Dijo Akane finalmente, aunque ella parecía luchar con las palabras. "De hecho, yo me preguntaba si tu..."

Las palabras de Akane se calmaron cuando ellos de repente estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad. Tanto ella como Ranma alzaron la vista y encima vieron las caras de cinco hombres muy grandes que se habían juntado alrededor de ellos. Todos los hombres reían, aunque ellos lucían lejos de ser amistosos.

"Así que te hemos encontrado por fin, Ranma Saotome," el que estaba al medio dijo, su voz profunda retumbaba.

Ranma rasguñó su cabeza en confusión. "¿Te conozco?"

"No, pero te conocemos," Contestó él. "El Equipo de Demolición esta aquí para hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermanito. "

Ranma de pronto recordó la razón por la que él había sido transferido a Furinkan en primer lugar, todo debido a aquel maestro de Artes Marciales de Demolición. Él había estado gritando sobre el Equipo de Demolición algo.

"No pensé que le hice tanto daño," dijo Ranma. En realidad, él estaba bastante seguro de que él no lo había hecho daño en absoluto. El tipo había perdido la lucha porque él había derribado el gimnasio sobre él.

"¿Hacerle daño?" Su líder dijo con la cólera. "Hiciste algo peor que dañarlo. ¡Aniquilaste su alma! ¡Aplastaste su voluntad! ¡Rompiste su espíritu! ¡A causa de ti, él es ahora una cáscara patética de la persona que él una vez era, a quien la muerte sería una piedad!"

"¿No exageras solo un poco?" Akane preguntó. Por lo que ella había visto de sus peleas, Ranma se contenía bastante, incluso cuando eso arriesgaba a que él saliera lastimado. Ella realmente no podía verlo arruinar la vida de alguien así.

Las lágrimas ahora se derramaban por los ojos de cada miembro del Equipo de Demolición mientras su líder hablaba otra vez. "Toshi estaba destinado a la grandeza. De todos nosotros, él tenía el mayor potencial y aprendía más rápido que nadie. No sólo era él un gran artista marcial, sino también inteligente, sabio, y artístico. ¡El mayor ser humano que el mundo alguna vez conoció!"

Ranma realmente tuvo que preguntarse si ellos hablaban del mismo tipo. Su japonés había sido ordinario aún para las normas de Ranma, y él olía como si el baño era un concepto extranjero a él. Por no mencionar que había derribado un edificio encima de él. Él apenas había sido un modelo de virtud.

"¡Él era el pináculo de perfección, hasta que ese demonio asqueroso llamado Ranma Saotome se cruzo en su camino y con maldad pura sin ayuda de nadie arruinó su vida!"

"¿Pero qué exactamente hizo Ranma?" Akane preguntó.

"¡¿Qué hizo él?! ¡¿Qué hizo él?!" el líder gritó, estimulándose en un frenesí. "¡No sólo Ranma derribo un edificio que Toshi, como se suponía, destruiría, sino que él lo engañó en derribar un edificio que él no debía!"

Akane frunció el ceño. "Yo no veo porque eso sea gran cosa."

"¡No es gran cosa! ¡¿No es gran cosa?!" el líder gritó mientras sus ojos prácticamente se hinchaban. Los demás tuvieron que contenerlo, por lo cual Akane se alegró. Ella podía ver la saliva volar de su gran boca cuando hablaba. Ella definitivamente no quería acercarse más. "¡Las capacidades del Equipo de Demolición se propusieron para servir al bien! ¡Pero esta criatura... Ranma ha hecho que la capacidad de Toshi, que era seguramente un regalo de los dioses, a servir el mal! ¡Toshi nunca será capaz de levantar su poderosa palanca otra vez!"

El líder se dio vuelta a Ranma, algo calmado. "Y es por eso que hemos venido, Ranma Saotome. A vengar la injusticia hecha a nuestro hermano. Disponte a ser destruido. "

Ranma se levantó. Él sabía que estaba en grandes problema luchando cinco contra uno así pero él realmente no tenía ninguna opción. Él no sería capaz de afrontar a alguien si él alguna vez se echara para atrás de un desafío. Esto avergonzaría el nombre Saotome.

Le tomó a Akane aproximadamente tres segundos para decidirse. Ella nunca había afrontado a oponentes tan grandes y resistentes como este Equipo de Demolición antes, pero ella no iba, no podía, dejar a Ranma luchar solo. Eso iría en contra de todo lo que ella creía como un artista marcial. Además, ella todavía se sentía endeudada con él por terminar sus peleas de la mañana, aún después de la ayuda hacía él esta mañana.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo sin embargo, una voz familiar resonó, "¡Alto, demonios!"

* * *

Nabiki también se sentaba fuera a almorzar, rodeado por sus varios empleados, y en una posición ventajosa para observar a Ranma y Akane. Ella dijo que ella solamente cuidaba de su hermana menor, pero su verdadera razón, la cual ella aún no quiso admitir aún a ella misma, era que quiso asegurarse de que no estuvieran muy cerca.

Como amigos estaba bien - Nabiki tuvo que admitir que Kasumi tenía un punto esta mañana sobre Akane necesitando a un amigo masculino - pero ella no quiso que ello fuera más lejos que eso. Ella sabía que el rumor sobre ellos sosteniéndose las manos era solamente una exageración, pero esto removió sus emociones sin embargo. Si resultara ser verdad que ellos habían ido más allá de la amistad, Nabiki debería tomar medidas, mostrando donde el interés de Ranma debería estar, y esto podría poner en peligro su negocio entero.

Nabiki era la reina incuestionable de Furinkan porque nada podía detenerla. Ella no se enojaba, ella sólo se vengaba. Una confrontación con ella era una competición de voluntades, y una que ella siempre ganaba debido a su control de hierro. Si ella perdiera esto, la estructura entera podría derrumbarse sobre ella, aún sus propios empleados se volverían contra ella.

Nabiki fue vuelta al presente cuando cinco hombres muy grandes se acercaron a Ranma y Akane, y ellos no parecían demasiado amistosos tampoco. Confirmaron aquella sospecha como uno de ellos comenzó a gritar con ira, aún al punto donde él tuvo que ser contenido por sus aliados.

"Parece que el espectáculo de esta tarde está a punto de comenzar," Nabiki dijo a sus amigos y ayudantes. "Parece que Ranma va a tener otra pelea. Naoko-chan, consigue la cámara de vídeo del club AV y prepárate a grabar la acción. Podemos vender copias para mañana. Miyuki-chan, encuentra a Gosunkugi y dile que quiero fotos de todos los participantes, sobre todo Ranma. Podemos usar el equipo del club de periodismo para imprimir algunos folletos agradables para ir con el vídeo. Kyoko-chan, eres responsable del fondo de apuesta, con las probabilidades de cuatro a uno contra los recién llegados. El resto de usted comienza a tomar apuestas."

Sus empleados asintieron y empezaron sus tareas dadas, la mayoría yendo sobre la muchedumbre creciente, tomando apuestas de la gente habitual. Ellos fueron directo a los jugadores regulares, y lograron atraer algunos otros. Nabiki había hecho todo lo posible para convencer a sus compañeros de estudios que las apuestas eran un juego de diversión, que las peleas en la escuela se hacían más interesantes cuando uno tenía un interés en ellos.

Nabiki misma mantuvo sus ojos sobre Ranma. Inadvertida al lado de ella, Kyoko frunció el ceño ligeramente. No le gustaba que Nabiki aún pareciera interesada en Ranma después de su desastrosa cita.

"Sempai", Kyoko dijo con cuidado, "¿Cómo puede usted estar tan segura de que Ranma ganará? Es cinco contra uno, y todos esos hombres parecen resistentes."

"Ante todo, es tres contra uno, Kyoko-chan," Nabiki replico en un tono de lectura, sus ojos nunca dejando a Ranma. "Mi pequeña hermana tiene un hábito de sobresalir por el desvalido, ella ya le contesta al tipo. No hay manera de que va a dejar a Ranma pelear solo. Y si Akane está implicada, Kuno no estará muy lejos.

"Y... Tengo fe en Ranma. Sé que él ganará de algún modo."

Kyoko trató de no hacer caso del hueco que sentía en su estomago mientras comenzó a tomar las apuestas que los otros ayudantes habían comenzado a traer.

* * *

El Equipo de Demolición giró sus cabezas para mirar fijamente a este nuevo intruso, que con arrogancia cruzó de un tranco hasta ellos, un bokken sostenido lánguidamente en una mano. Su expresión era una mezcla de cólera y desdén mientras evaluaba a cada uno de ellos, no pareciendo en todo impresionado.

"¿Qué quieres?" el líder de el equipo de Demolición le preguntó.

"Si tú deseas la mano de la sublime Akane Tendo," Kuno dijo mientras apuntaba su bokken, "¡Entonces tendrá que derrotarme primero!"

"¿Quién?" el líder preguntó en confusión. "La única persona por la que nos preocupamos aquí es Ranma Saotome."

"¡Ajá! ¡Los seres como Tatewaki Kuno nunca serán engañados con una estratagema tan obvia! Puedo ver claramente que tu plan consiste en que derrotando a Saotome, usted será capaz de reclamar a Akane para si. ¡Esto yo no lo permitiré!"

"Ellos no mienten, Kuno," Ranma dijo el kendoista. "Ellos están aquí para pelear conmigo y eso es todo. No tienes que implicarte en esto."

Kuno sacudió su cabeza tristemente. Mientras podría ser verdad que Ranma era un excelente artista marcial, él era demasiado ingenuo cuando trataba con bandidos como los que él actualmente enfrentaba. El engaño y decepción eran sus contraseñas, y uno podría estar seguro que ellos ocultarían sus motivos verdaderos al final. Aún así él no podía atreverse a romper las ilusiones delicadas de Ranma de un mundo más simple, más amable.

"Independientemente de sus motivos," Dijo Kuno finalmente. "Yo los veré derrotado por mi mano."

* * *

Un silencio cayó por el patio de la escuela mientras espacio era hecho para la lucha. La muchedumbre de estudiantes era curiosa por mirar, pero pensó que era más seguro mantener su distancia. Aquellos con la mayor parte de sentido común decidieron mirar de dentro de la escuela, preferentemente varios pisos encima de la acción. Kuno tenía el hábito de cortar directamente por árboles y piedra en medio de la batalla, y este Equipo de Demolición lucía aún más peligroso.

Gosunkugi llevó su cámara a su percha encima de un árbol. Nabiki había alquilado sus servicios para conseguir las fotos de los participantes para vender después. Él suspiró mientras él de mala gana enfocó lejos de Akane y sobre el muchacho con la trenza que estaba parado esperando que la lucha comenzara. Nabiki había sido bastante insistente que la mayoría de las fotos sean de Ranma.

Nabiki se había movido a la posición más segura del segundo piso de la escuela con la ventaja añadida de ganar una vista panorámica sobre la lucha. Kyoko estaba al lado de ella, más enfocado en su jefe que la acción debajo.

* * *

Ranma sonrió con satisfacción a Kuno, que estuvo de pie al lado de suyo con su bokken levantado, sus pies firmemente plantados, esperando algo. Él solamente no podía creer que en unos días ellos hubieran ido de enemigos a aliados. De algún modo por una vez él no había hecho un enemigo de toda la vida.

"¿Qué dices, Kuno? Tomaré los tres de la derecha, tu toma los dos a la izquierda."

Kuno sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos nunca dejando a los cinco oponentes que estaban de pie ante ellos. "Más bien, es mejor que yo derrote a los tres a la izquierda mientras tú desafías a los dos a la derecha."

"Yo solamente me sentaré y miraré a ustedes dos ser pulverizados," El líder del Equipo de Demolición habló, dejándose bajo la sombra de un árbol. "Así esto será una pelea justa."

"¡¿Pelea justa?!" Akane gritó, "¿Cómo es dos contra uno justo?"

"Cien de estos perros viles no sería bastante para derrotar al gran Tatewaki Kuno," el kendoista anuncio, bokken levantado al cielo. "Acepto su desafío patético."

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. Sus oponentes lucían voluminosos y lentos. Con su velocidad, aún dos de ellos trabajando juntos no serían capaces de tocarlo. "Vamos a terminar esta lucha ya, quiero terminar mi almuerzo antes de que toque la campana."

Ninguno del Equipo de Demolición parecía intimidado por sus palabras. Ellos sonrieron abiertamente mientras cambiaban señas con su líder, luego giraban para afrontar a sus adversarios, instrumentos de destrucción listos en sus grandes manos.

Durante varios momentos los seis combatientes sólo estuvieron de pie, mirando fijamente el uno al otro en silencio, esperando que alguien haga el primer movimiento. Entonces una hoja se cayó de un árbol cercano, revoloteando en su camino lento a la tierra. Sin hacer un sonido, la muchedumbre la miró caer, y cuando finalmente aterrizó, la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Los dos oponentes de Kuno rápidamente cerraron el hueco entre ellos, mientras Kuno mismo estuvo de pie listo, dejándoles venir. Uno maniobraba su pesada viga como un palo mientras el otro aplastaba el aire con una pala de acero.

Kuno nunca había estado tan enfocado en su vida. Esto pudo haber sido la preparación mental para su ahora entrenamiento abortado con Ranma o el hecho que por una vez él luchaba por Akane que contra ella, pero independientemente de la razón, su mente estaba vacía con la lengua florida o los pensamientos de su antigua herencia de samurai. Él era un luchador que trata de ganar una batalla, nada más.

Como tal, él podía ver los movimientos de sus oponentes antes de que ellos lo hicieran, el tensar de sus hombros, el movimiento de sus brazos, la colocación de sus pies, y el doblamiento leve de sus muñecas. Los signos que habían sido casi inexistentes en sus peleas con Ranma. Esto le recordó sus peleas con Akane, pero con estos dos no había ninguna preocupación sobre hacerles daño. De hecho, era exactamente su intención.

El Bokken de Kuno se tensaba mientras bloqueaba la viga que paso sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo girando su cuerpo para evitar la pala que apuntaba a su estómago. Él esquivó a su primer oponente y añadió a su momento un golpe a su espalda con la parte de atrás de su '**espada**', causando que los dos miembros del Equipo de Demolición cayeran uno encima del otro.

Él sólo estuvo apenas sorprendido por la repentina porra que se elevaba de la muchedumbre. Kuno salto a una postura dramática y declaró a sus enemigos caídos, "¡Ahora que ustedes han atestiguado la gran habilidad del Trueno Azul, ríndanse, ahórrense el dolor y la humillación de la derrota total!"

El Equipo de Demolición sólo respondió levantándose y levantando sus armas otra vez. Ambas caras estaban torcidas en cólera mientras ellos miraron airadamente a Kuno.

Tatewaki no estaba en lo mínimo intimidado. "Muy bien. ¡Si ustedes rechaza ceder, no tengo ninguna otra opción, mas que enseñarles el error de sus caminos!"

Con un gruñido de animal, los dos miembros del Equipo de Demolición atacaron.

Ranma se apresuró a sus oponentes, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para terminar esto cuanto antes. Él todavía tenía hambre y él sabía que el período de almuerzo no duraría mucho más tiempo.

Él tuvo que esquivar una gran llave de tuercas que iba a su cabeza, en el momento siguiente haciendo un salto sobre una bola y cadena enviada para entrampar sus piernas. Este Equipo de Demolición no estaba bromeando, él comprendió de pronto, ellos estaba dispuestos a dañarlo seriamente.

Otra vez la bola y cadena intentaron atraparlo otra vez cuando él estaba sólo a pulgadas del hombre que lo manejaba. Ranma dio un gran salto apoyándose sobre los hombros del hombre, forzándolo a la tierra con su impulso, mientras la bola de la cadena regresaba directamente al estomago del otro hombre, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Ranma golpeó la otra llave de la mano de su otro oponente, e iba a terminar con un puño en la cara, pero se paró de pronto cuando él vio la sonrisa del hombre. Después de aquella bola en el estómago, la última cosa que él debería haber estado haciendo era reír.

El silbido leve del aire detrás de él fue la única advertencia de Ranma mientras se agacho rápidamente, sólo para mirar a la llave lanzada antes volver a golpear a su lanzador directamente en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

Ranma era apenas consciente de los aplausos de la muchedumbre mientras respiraba pesadamente, no del esfuerzo, pero de un poco de miedo. Si aquella llave en verdad hubiera impactado en su nuca, esta batalla ya habría terminado, sin mencionar que dejaría a Ranma con un mar de dolor.

A pesar de esto, sus dos oponentes ya se paraban de nuevo. Ellos sonreían abiertamente mostrando sus dientes, aunque sus ojos eran planos y duros. Con un aliento final profundo, Ranma pasó a una postura y lo espero a que vengan otra vez.

* * *

"Parece que tu Equipo de demolición es puro espectáculo y nada de capacidad," Akane dijo a su líder con aire de suficiencia, ocultando el alivio que ella sintió.

El hombre frente a ella sonreía abiertamente. "Esta lucha sólo ha comenzado."

* * *

El hombre con la pala despacio se acercó a Kuno, sosteniendo su arma como un bokken, mientras su otro oponente con una viga de acero que ahora descansaba sobre su hombro se quedaba atrás y miraba. Kuno encaro al oponente que manejaba la pala, rodeándolo despacio, sostuvo listo su bokken para un ataque mientras él seguía con un ojo al otro hombre.

Kuno era normalmente alguien que iba y atacaba primero, pero en este caso dos oponentes semi-calificados dictaron una postura defensiva. Si él atacara a uno, él se dejaría vulnerable a un ataque del otro. Pero si él se contuvo y esperaba un ataque de uno, él podría contestar y todavía estar listo a enfrentar a su otro enemigo. Esto era desde luego la estrategia perfecta.

Y luego la espera termino. El enemigo que manejaba la pala atacó, todavía telegrafiando su movimiento lo suficiente para que Kuno adivinara donde terminaría, aunque él lo ocultaba mucho mejor que antes. Kuno se movió para bloquear y atacar, sólo para que de repente perdiera su equilibrio mientras la tierra se sacudía bajo él. Él fue apenas capaz de obstruir que la pala desgarrara su hombro derecho, pero la fuerza de ello le envió cayendo a la tierra.

Kuno se paro inmediatamente y miró a sus oponentes que sonreían abiertamente con cautela, estudiándolos un poco. Su forma había sido perfecta, sólo para tener la tierra misma traicionarlo. Obviamente, había algún engaño. Él adivinó que era obra del hombre con la viga de apoyo, pero no podía entender lo que él había hecho.

Otra vez el hombre armado con la pala se acercó a él, aunque él pareciera mucho más confidente que antes. Ellos comenzaron a dar vueltas, pero esta vez Kuno estaba listo para cualquier truco que ellos hubieran aprovechado antes. Una vez que él percibió de donde el ataque era lanzado, él simplemente tuvo que hacer doblemente seguro su equilibrio. Así que ni siquiera un terremoto pueda interrumpir su forma más perfecta.

Entonces el ataque vino. Kuno lo vio venir hacia su inferior izquierdo y puso a punto su postura así como su '**espada**'. Sólo en el último momento, el movimiento entero del hombre cambió, con una sonrisa la dirección de su pala cambió y golpeo contra el suelo directamente bajo los pies de Kuno, destruyendo el hormigón y todo, enviando al Kendoista volando directamente en camino a su segundo oponente. La viga de apoyo daba vuelta con una oscilación poderosa, golpeando a Kuno en la espalda y enviándolo directamente al pavimento.

"Eso dolió, sabes," Comentó Kuno mientras avanzaba lentamente del pequeño cráter que su impacto había hecho y temblorosamente se ponía en posición. Su traje de kendo estaba ahora andrajoso y sucio, aunque él tuviera la mirada de desdén orgulloso sobre su cara mientras levantaba su bokken listo para el siguiente asalto.

Ranma sabía que sus adversarios serían fáciles de vencer si él solamente pudiera acortar la distancia entre ellos y usar uno de los movimientos especiales que había aprendido en más de una década de entrenamiento. El problema era que sus oponentes no le daban esa posibilidad, manteniéndolo a raya con sus llaves boomerang y cadenas sobre él. Ranma era bastante rápido para evitar ser golpeado por estos, pero con su propia inhabilidad de atacar estaban atascados en un empate.

Otra vez la llave voló, Ranma esquivo a la derecha para evitar ser golpeado en el codo. Un poco extraño ya que el hombre normalmente estaba atacando su estómago u objetivos delanteros, mucho más fáciles. Él no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar mientras la cadena seguía justo después, tratando de entrampar su cintura esta vez, pero estaba tan mal lanzada que él realmente no tenía que esquivarla. ¿Estaban sus oponentes cansados y esta afectaba su objetivo? Para Ranma, ellos aún no parecían jadeantes.

Ranma se echó a un lado cuando él oyó el silbido revelador de la llave que volvía, sólo para parpadear en sorpresa cuando algo frío comenzó a sentirse alrededor de su cintura. Él miró abajo para ver que la cadena había de algún modo atrapado la llave y usó su impulso para hacerlo caer en la trampa. Ranma trató de quitarse su agarre, pero el hombre que manejaba la cadena pronto la tiró dolorosamente apretada, cortando su fuga y arrastrando al muchacho de la trenza más cerca. Ranma enterró sus pies y se retiró con toda su fuerza; era solamente apenas suficiente para parar su progreso.

La segunda llave fue volando, apuntada a la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma logró esquivarla, pero aquel cambio de equilibrio fue suficiente para que el hombre con la cadena lo tirara a tierra. Con sus caras sonrientes, los dos miembros del Equipo de Demolición se acercaron a él.

* * *

"¡Ranma!" Akane gritó, avanzando para ayudar, sólo para ser detenida por la mano pesada del líder del Equipo de Demolición sobre su hombro.

"No te involucres en una lucha entre hombres, niña. Tú sólo terminaras lastimada."

Akane lo miró airadamente, quitándose su apretón, pero no fue y ayudó a Ranma. Él tenía razón sobre una cosa. Esto no se pareció a la lucha de esta mañana. Ranma había estado de acuerdo con esto, ella no tenía ningún verdadero derecho de interferir.

* * *

Kuno hervía en cólera, tanto que si alguien hubiera estado cerca de él en este momento ellos habrían notado un brillo débil azul alrededor de todo su cuerpo, las señales de su aura de batalla parpadeando con la brisa débil.

No una vez, sino dos veces estos enemigos inferiores habían golpeado al gran Tatewaki Kuno, el Trueno Azul de Furinkan. Él había sido demasiado descuidado antes por permitir que esto pasara, confiando en la defensa como un cobarde. Bien, no más. Kuno silenciosamente se hizo voto de que esto terminaría aquí y ahora.

Con un grito bajo, Kuno ataco al oponente que manejaba la pala. El hombre estuvo tan sorprendido por el repentino y poderoso ataque que él fue apenas capaz de levantar su pala de acero a tiempo para bloquear el golpe, sólo para mirarla ser cortada en la mitad por una espada de madera justo ante sus ojos. Es decir hasta que el segundo golpe impactara en su pecho y lo enviara volando contra la pared de la escuela.

El hombre armado con la viga de apoyo estaba un poco intimidado cuando la cruel mirada de Kuno se poso sobre él - sobre todo después de ver lo que acababa de pasar a su camarada - pero esto rápidamente fue substituido por una sonrisa confiada. Kuno despacio se acercó a él, sólo para ser casi tumbado cuando el hombre golpeó la tierra con su pesada viga de apoyo, causando un terremoto menor.

"No puede usar ese truco sobre mí si no puedes acercarte," Indicó el hombre con aire de suficiencia.

"Verdad", Kuno contestó, firmemente plantando sus pies y presentando su bokken ante él. "¡Ataque final de la Escuela de Kendo Kuno!"

El hombre, esperando a Kuno tratar de atacarlo, puso a punto su viga de apoyo para golpear la tierra con toda la fuerza que él podría reunir.

"¡Ataque! ¡Ataque! ¡Ataque!" Kuno comenzó a gritar una y otra vez mientras su bokken se hizo un poco borroso ante él, como si combatiera a un enemigo no visto. Sus pies permanecían bien plantados, sin embargo, no haciendo ningún movimiento para acercarse a su oponente.

El hombre que lo afronto sonrió más abiertamente, pensando que el kendoista finalmente había enloquecido; fue hasta que él sintió algo cortar su brazo, su pierna derecho, su cintura. Él parpadeó y miró fijamente. Kuno estaba todavía a una distancia lejos de él, pero se sentía como si él estuviera ahí, golpeándolo por todas partes. Él levanto su viga de apoyo en frente de él, sólo para ver como la presión que Kuno generaba lo reducía a pedazos. Su sorpresa sólo duró un momento mientras Kuno mismo finalmente ataco, poniendo todo su impulso en un golpe directo al estómago del hombre, enviando a este oponente por la valla de la escuela y en la acera del otro lado de la calle.

Kuno estuvo parado orgulloso, levantando su bokken al cielo mientras una gran aclamación vino de la muchedumbre. Él lucía noble e invencible, pero en realidad le tomaba todo lo que él tenía solo para estar de pie.

* * *

Estando sobre la tierra, Ranma hacía todo lo posible para parecer desvalido y derrotado. La cadena apretaba dolorosamente sus muñecas, pero él no hizo caso de ello, enfocado en cambio en sus oponentes mientras se movían poco a poco más cerca y más cerca. Era un esfuerzo no sonreír abiertamente, pero por suerte sus oponentes estaban demasiado enfocados en dañarlo en su forma propensa para notarlo.

Mientras el hombre con la llave bajó su arma contra el estómago de Ranma, este de repente giro, poniendo sus piernas alrededor del brazo del hombre y lo levanto por el aire hasta hacerlo caer de espalda contra el duro suelo, con un gruñido, el hombre que aún sostenía la cadena tiró a Ranma más cerca, sólo para ver en sorpresa como el muchacho con la trenza se ponía de pie nuevamente y lo golpeaba con la cabeza y con fuerza su pecho, aflojando su agarre de la cadena y quitándole todo el aire.

Ranma se para con confianza en frente de sus oponentes. Uno totalmente desarmado y parecía que tenía dificultad en respirar; el otro estaba caído sobre su espalda con sólo una llave en su mano. Los dos oponentes que Kuno habían enfrentado acababan de reaparecer, pero ninguno de ellos lucía capaz de luchar en este momento.

* * *

"¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!" Akane gritó al líder del Equipo de Demolición mientras él se ponía de pie y dio un paso hacia Ranma.

Él le volvió una sonrisa y dijo, "Creo que es mi turno de enseñarle a este Ranma una lección."

"Dijiste que solo ibas a estar sentado esta vez," Indicó Akane.

"Mentí," Contestó él encogiendo sus hombros.

Con su cara llena de ira, Akane saltó delante de él, bloqueando su camino. "¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero!"

Ella no estaba segura que la enojaba más en este momento; este '**Equipo de Demolición**' con sus excusas cojas y tácticas sucias o averiguar solo cuanto Kuno había estado conteniéndose en sus peleas juntos, nunca realmente habiéndola tratado como una seria artista marcial. De uno u otra forma, ella estaba impaciente por sacar sus frustraciones sobre alguien.

"Akane, no te metas en esto," Ranma le dijo, viendo que pasaba entre ella en el líder. "Ellos están aquí por mí. No es tu pelea."

"Concurro," Kuno añadió mientras se acercó a ella después de terminar su propio duelo. "Permítenos ser la mano de tu venganza sobre estos sinvergüenzas por atreverse a pensar que ellos podrían ganar el derecho ha salir contigo."

Akane pensó que la verdadera razón que ellos no querían que peleara con ellos era porque ella no era tan buena como ellos, y ella tenía que admitir que ellos tenían razón. Ranma había salido del camino de cada golpe suyo, y después de ver a Kuno ir con todo contra los tipos del Equipo de demolición, ella ahora sabía que él había sido mejor que ella todo este tiempo. *_Yo probablemente solamente estaré en su camino_* ella pensó mientras comenzaba a retroceder, de repente sintiéndose deprimida.

"Así es, niña," El líder del Equipo de Demolición le dijo mientras ella retrocedía. "Las chicas como tú no deberían luchar. Tú debes aprender a cocinar, coser y otras cosas de niñas así. Deja las peleas a los hombres."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Akane preguntó en un tono frío, dando un paso adelante otra vez.

"¡Ah, la niña esta enojada conmigo!" El líder dijo en horror fingido, mirando a sus hombres que ahora se habían juntado alrededor de él. "¡Estoy tan asustado!"

Ranma parpadeó cuando él sintió un calor repentino intenso. Él tragó aire para ver a Akane, su cabeza abajo, sus manos en puños. Pero lo que era realmente impresionante -y en alguna forma atemorizante- era el brillo azul que la rodeaba, un aura de batalla más grande de la que él haya alguna vez visto antes.

Ranma trató de decirle algo, pero la mano de Kuno lo detuvo. El Kendoista ahora esta parado al lado de él, inclinándose un poco en él por apoyo. "Sería mejor no interferir con Akane Tendo como esta ahora," Él dijo, su voz solemne. "No sea que ella dirija su ira sobre ti también. "

Ranma tomó otro vistazo en Akane y asintió. Su bien templado sentido de peligro actualmente gritaba bastante para dejarlo sordo. Además, algo qué asustaba al kendoista sumamente arrogante tenía que ser malo.

El líder del Equipo de Demolición no era una persona cautelosa por naturaleza, lo que era probablemente por lo qué él dijo lo que dijo. "¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Vas a llorar?"

La cabeza de Akane se alzaba. El fuego ardió con llamas en sus ojos. Era un fulgor que prometía una muerte larga y dolorosa a quien se atreviera siquiera a ver en su dirección. Otros miembros del Equipo de Demolición involuntariamente dieron un paso atrás, pero el líder todavía estaba parado ahí como un ciervo cogido en linternas.

"¡Técnica definitiva de la Escuela Tendo de artes marciales de Puño De piedra!" Akane rugió mientras su brazo derecho se extendía, apuntado al estomago del líder del equipo. "¡Rock Fist!"

El líder era aproximadamente cuatro veces el tamaño de Akane y una montaña de músculo, pero su cuerpo se inclino fácilmente con el impacto de su puñetazo, su boca escupió un poco de sangre. Akane dobló su brazo ligeramente y lo envió volándose a la estratosfera. Todos los demás sólo podían mirar en temor hasta que él no fuera más que una mota en el cielo.

Akane miró a los miembros restantes del Equipo de Demolición, su aura de batalla todavía ardía intensamente, la llama azul parpadeaba con furia, reflejada en sus ojos. "Bien," ella gruñó. "¿Quién es el siguiente?"

Los cuatro gigantes tomaron una mirada a ella y escaparon.

* * *

El resto del día escolar voló para Ranma, y antes de que él lo supiera, ya había terminado. Él quiso dirigirse a Akane después de la lucha en el almuerzo, sobre todo después de verla usar aquella técnica. Su interés en aprender un movimiento así en realidad venció su vergüenza de haber sido salvado por una chica en una lucha otra vez. Aunque él estuvo un poco sorprendido que la gente no le había molestado por ello.

Él trató de dirigirse a ella justo después que la campana sonó, pero ella recogió sus cosas y prácticamente voló a clases. Ranma encontró esto un poco extraño, pero solo imagino que ella tenía alguna actividad extraescolar a la que no quería llegar tarde, y él realmente no quiso retenerla. Después de verla realmente enojada, la última cosa que él quiso hacer era molestarla.

Ranma estaba también analizando sobre buscar a Nabiki. Por un lado, él realmente quería hablar con ella sobre la cita de anoche y con esperanza aliviar un poco su confusión. Pero por otra parte, él estaba sumamente nervioso sobre hablar con ella otra vez. ¿Y si ella había cambiado su manera de pensar sobre la cita y lo odiaba ahora? ¿O si ella sentía lo mismo, o aún más fuerte, que anoche? Él no podía decidir que era peor.

Antes de que lo supiera, sus pies lo habían llevado a la salida. Ranma suspiró y refunfuñó, "Realmente soy un cobarde."

"No, no lo eres," Una voz susurrado al lado de él.

Ranma casi saltó y se dio vuelta con sorpresa cuando él oyó la voz de Nabiki. No había nadie más en el pasillo, pero entonces él descubrió su cara echando una ojeada por una puerta en parte abierta.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo, aunque él no estaba aún seguro de lo que él debería decir, cuando ella sostuvo su dedo a sus labios para silenciarlo, entonces le señalo que se acercara. Asintiendo, Ranma de mala gana fue a la puerta. Cuando ella le dejó entrar y cerró detrás de él, cuidadosa de no hacer un sonido.

Ellos estaban en la oficina de la enfermera, ahora vacía. Nabiki sonreía abierta y extensamente, como si ella acabara de jugar una gran broma pesada sobre alguien. Ranma no podía menos de recordar sus palabras a su hermana anoche. Nabiki era muy bonita, especialmente cuando ella sonreía.

"¿Apuesto que quieres saber por qué soy tan reservada tan de repente, no es así Ranma-chan?"

Ranma parpadeó al escuchar '**-chan**', pero entonces despacio asintió. Parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba con Nabiki, más extraña ella lucía.

"Solamente quise explicarte algo que yo debí haberte dicho anoche. Veras, mi situación en la escuela es más bien... delicada. Tengo una cierta reputación que mantener, y si se supiera que he salido en una cita, pues eso podría manchar aquella reputación. No es nada personal, Ranma, esto sería igual para cualquier chico. Entonces quiero mantener en secreto nuestra relación, al menos por ahora. Nosotros aún no deberíamos actuar como si nos conociéramos. ¿Eso esto bien para ti? "

Ranma estuvo en silencio durante un momento, sobre todo porque él ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes. Él había estado esperando durante un momento que ella explicara algunas cosas que pasaron en su cita anoche, sobre todo como ella había reaccionado, pero en cambio ella había añadido confusión adicional al ocultar su '**relación**', independientemente de lo que ella quería decir con esto, en la escuela por motivos que él aún no podía comenzar a comprender.

"Seguro", él dijo finalmente. Ranma no entendió, pero si eso era lo que ella quería él realmente no tenía un problema con ello. Su situación en la escuela era bastante complicada ya.

"Genial", Nabiki contesto con una sonrisa. "Podemos comunicarnos por correo electrónico, ya que apuesto que no tienes tu propia línea telefónica. ¿Tú tienes un correo electrónico, verdad?"

Ranma sólo podría mirarla fijamente. "¿Qué es un correo electrónico?"

Nabiki rió en silencio. "Estoy segura de que Hitomi estará dispuesto a explicártelo todo, Ranma. Yo te enviaré el correo a su dirección mientras tanto, marcándolo para ti. Yo debería ser capaz de conseguir una cuenta para ti en unos días en el servidor Furinkan. Yo podría hacerlo más rápido, pero no quiero que nadie más sepa que hago algo por ti."

"Gracias", Ranma contesto, no completamente seguro por lo que le agradecía.

Y luego toda la postura de Nabiki cambio de repente mientras caminaba hacía él, sus ojos centelleaban con alegría, una pequeña risa sobre sus labios. Ranma no estaba seguro por qué, pero él de pronto se sintió muy nervioso. Él casi temblaba cuando ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, casi saltando lejos cuando ella puso su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Siento que tenga que pasar por todo esto, Ranma. No estás enojado, ¿Verdad?"

"N...no," él le contesto, su voz apenas audible. El instinto para escapar era fuerte, pero él pareció paralizado. No como había estado esta mañana, él podría moverse si tuviera, pero por alguna razón él había perdido la voluntad de hacerlo.

"Me alegro," Dijo ella suavemente mientras comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su pecho con un dedo. "Sé que tienes un largo camino a casa, así que no te detendré mucho más tiempo. Solamente quiero saber que hay contigo y esa muchacha Akane. Hay rumores por todas partes de la escuela que usted dos salen, pero no es así, ¿Verdad?"

Ranma no estaba tan desconcertado para no notar el filo de su voz cuando ella había hecho esa pregunta. "No, no es nada así. Aún no pienso que somos amigos, es solamente... Aún no sé que. Akane solamente me confunde."

"Akane confunde a todos. Apenas la entiendo."

Nabiki despacio, casi de mala gana, libero Ranma y se aparto un pie o más de él, examinando sus ojos confusos. "Hablo contigo pronto, Ranma. No olvides preguntar a tu hermana sobre el correo electrónico. Tú probablemente no quieres que lea mi correo para ti."

"Um, no pasara" Ranma contesto, preguntándose solamente que Nabiki planeaba poner en aquellos correos electrónicos.

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio antes de que Nabiki finalmente dijera, "Puedes irte ahora, Ranma."

Ranma se rió nerviosamente. "Es verdad. Gracias, Nabiki."

Nabiki parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "No sé, por la cita, y no estar enojada por como fue. Yo tuve un buen momento... contigo."

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez, dándole un beso sobre la mejilla. "Eres muy dulce, Ranma-chan. "

Ranma sólo podía ruborizarse en respuesta.

* * *

Ranma no estuvo sorprendido en nada al encontrar que su madre tenía invitadas cuando volvió de la escuela. Sus amigas eran colegas amas de casa que parecían sólo reunirse para jactarse de sus niños y quejarse de sus maridos.

Ranma trató de ir de puntillas a su cuarto, adhiriéndose a las paredes para evitar ser visto, pero su madre siempre tenía el oído agudo.

"¿Ah, Ranma?" Nodoka lo llamo. "¿Puedes venir aquí por un momento?"

Resignado a lo inevitable, Ranma cayó de hombros y obedeció. Él se encontró por las sonrisas de cuatro mujeres de mediana edad con quien él era demasiado familiar, ya que ellas parecieron compartir las opiniones de su madre sobre el hijo y la hija ideal. Él estaba agradecido que dos de ellas no visitaran tan a menudo. Él estuvo seguro que era sólo su mala suerte que todas estaban allí ahora.

"Tu madre nos ha estado contando sobre tus varoniles proezas de anoche" Una con quién estaba menos familiarizado dijo. Ella llevaba una mochila con ella y lucía lista para viajar en cualquier momento, por lo que él siempre pensó que ella era parte de una familia de exploradores o algo así. "Como quisiera que mi propio hijo pudiera ser tan varonil, pero solamente la mención de una mujer y él se cae a pedazos. Aika, no sé como voy a criar su matrimonio arreglado a su hija. "

Aika era la más familiar de las mujeres para Ranma. Ella vivía en algún sitio cercano y era la mejor amiga de Nodoka, aunque él siempre hiciera todo lo posible por quedarse bien libre de ellos. Ranma estaba sobre todo agradecido del matrimonio arreglado del cual ellas hablaban, porque su madre había insinuado pesadamente que si no fuera por eso, él sería el prometido de su hija. Y un problema así era la última cosa que necesitaba.

Aika sonrió sobre una taza del té mientras ella dirigió sus ojos al muchacho con la trenza. "No debes preocuparte tanto de ello, Kiba. Quizás el hijo de Nodoka podría darle unas lecciones. Sé que mi hija sería más apreciativa. Ya la he informado sobre el compromiso y ella lo espera con impaciencia. "

"Si yo pudiera encontrar al muchacho, tal vez haría eso. Mi marido supuestamente iba a llevarlo a ver a un viejo amigo suyo, pero los llamé allí y ellos no han llegado aún. A veces me pregunto por qué me casé con ese idiota, siempre se pierde." Kiba suspiró mientras ociosamente tiró el pañuelo amarillo y negro que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Crees que tiene problemas," Dijo la cuarta mujer, tocando nerviosamente una pequeña espátula. "Mi pobre hija. Cuando pienso lo que mi marido le ha hecho-"

"Ya, ya, Chiyo-chan," Nodoka dijo a su amiga, acariciándola el hombro. "Está bien."

Ranma a veces se preguntaba que cosa horrible el hombre había hecho a su propia hija que su esposa lo mencionara en cada una de las reuniones en las que él alguna vez había estado.

"Tal vez yo solo deba aceptarlo," Chiyoko finalmente dijo en su acento habitual de Kansai. "Ella ha recorrido este camino por demasiado tiempo para que cambie ahora. Yo solo debería encontrarla un hombre que no le moleste lo que ella es. A no ser que creas que ella es-"

"He considerado lo mismo sobre mi propia hija," Interrumpió Aika. "El enviarla a una escuela solo para chicas puede haber sido un error, aunque yo sólo lo hice para mantenerla pura para su matrimonio arreglado. Ella se ha hecho un poco... excéntrica, aunque esto no es ninguna sorpresa considerando a su padre. Como un hombre puede cambiar tanto después del matrimonio nunca lo sabré. Simplemente me he quedado sin cosas de hacer con las piñas que él sigue enviándome. "

Ranma trató de moverse lejos durante su conversación, pero su madre no se lo permitió. "Quizás mi hijo puede ser de alguna ayuda," Nodoka ofreció, con cuidado pero firmemente agarrando su manga antes de que él pudiera escaparse.

"¿Qué sugieres?" Aika preguntó, luciendo curiosa.

"Propongo que mi hijo y tu hija salgan en una cita. Si tu hija permanece natural por la virilidad extrema de mi hijo, entonces nosotros sabremos de seguro si tal problema existe. Te aseguro que mi hijo tiene bastante autocontrol que tu hija permanecería intachable."

Ranma se ruborizaba horriblemente. ¿Cómo podría su propia madre hablar de él así, directamente en frente de él?

"Es una idea excelente," Se entusiasmó Aika. "Estoy segura de que a Dachi le gustar un paseo por la noche en la ciudad. Ella debe aburrirse de estar tanto en la casa con sólo su jardín y su pequeña mascota de compañía. Si no fuera por la escuela y su gimnasia, dudo que ella dejara la casa en absoluto."

"Entonces estamos todas de acuerdo con entonces," Dijo Nodoka, apoyada adelante, sus ojos brillantes. "¿Cuándo deberían ellos salir?"

"¡Eh!" Ranma trató de protestar en, "¿No tengo yo-?"

Sólo para ser ignorado por todas los demás allí. "¿Por qué esperar?" Aika dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy impaciente por descubrir los resultados de este pequeño experimento. Con mis conexiones familiares fácilmente puedo tener todo listo para mañana por la noche."

"Entonces esta arreglado," declaró Nodoka. "Mi hijo saldrá en una cita con la hija de Aika mañana por la noche para decidir de una vez por todas si ella está interesada en hombres o no. Y si ella no lo esta, quizás un arreglo entre dos muchachas sería posible."

"Ah, eso solucionaría todo," Estimulo Chiyoko, dejando su gran espátula para que ella pueda inclinarse cómodamente. "Al final, todo lo que quiero es la felicidad de mi hija."

Las cuatro madres asintieron de acuerdo al plan mientras Ranma gimió en desesperación, sabiendo que no había ningún modo que él podría evitar uno de los esquemas de su madre.

* * *

Kasumi llego hasta el mercado, su risa siempre alegre sobre sus labios, pero por una vez no era genuina. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por quitárselas, sus preocupaciones de la mañana todavía no la dejaban. Y ella dudó que fuera capaz de liberarse de ellas hasta que viera a Ranma otra vez.

En las semanas después de que ella primero lo había encontrado, ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Esto era una sorpresa verdadera para Kasumi, que nunca había tenido muchas relaciones con muchachos en el pasado, pero Ranma era tan abierto y amistoso, si un poco ingenuo de vez en cuando, que ella no podía menos que gustarle. '**Gustar**' era la palabra vigente. Esto se desarrolló en una amistad bastante cercana, pero era todo era para Kasumi por un tiempo. Ella fácilmente podía recordar el día cuando todo eso cambio; pensar en ello tantas veces había quemado el incidente en su memoria. Todo pasó hace unos meses...

Había sido más o menos un día típico para ellos. Ella se había reunido con Ranma y ellos habían ido a las tiendas a comprar, Kasumi usaba su conocimiento del área para mejor dirigirlo a los ingredientes superiores. Ranma siempre buscaba algún modo de recompensarla por su ayuda, pero Kasumi estaba más que satisfecho por solo ayudar.

Ranma había parecido más nervioso y agitado que de costumbre ese día. Él con frecuencia miraba alrededor como si él esperara que alguien le saltara.

"¿Ranma, qué ocurre?" Kasumi preguntó finalmente, preocupada por su nuevo amigo.

"Nada", Ranma inmediatamente contesto, mirando alrededor otra vez.

"Por favor dime que te molesta, Ranma. Puedes decirme. ¿Soy tu amiga, verdad?" Kasumi pidió con un poco de preocupación. No sólo le disgustaba ver a alguien sufrir, pero ella también estuvo preocupada de que Ranma no vio esta como la amistad que Kasumi creía.

"Bien, es algo realmente tonto," Ranma finalmente dijo, avergonzado. "Tú probablemente pensaras que estoy preocupado por nada."

Kasumi sacudió su cabeza. "Si es serio para ti entonces es serio a mí. Dime que te molesta."

Kasumi estuvo orgullosa sobre sus habilidades de escucha, que han sido un hombro para inclinarse, y a veces llorar, para sus hermanas, y de vez en cuando para su padre, durante años. Y mientras ella no pensó que podría solucionar los problemas de cada uno, ella estuvo segura que al menos hablando de ellos siempre hacía la persona sentirse mejor.

"Bien," Ranma presentó con un pequeño suspiro. "¿Promete que no te reirás?"

"Lo prometo", Kasumi contestó con una sonrisa. Ranma actuaba muy extraño hoy. "Bien, lo que pasó es yo vi a un gato naranja y blanco en el camino aquí hoy, y siempre que veo uno, algo malo siempre me pasa."

Kasumi frunció el ceño. "¿No se supone que es un gato negro que cruza tu camino?"

"¿Huh?" Ranma dijo, confundido.

"Es una superstición Occidental sobre la cual leí una vez. Si un gato negro cruza su camino entonces es un signo de mala suerte. "

"No sé nada sobre eso. Es solo que por alguna razón, desde que era pequeño, siempre que veía un gato naranja y blanco algo realmente malo me pasaba. Y mientras más pasaba entre ver al gato y que pase esa cosa, peor sería. Ha pasado un rato ahora, entonces comienzo a estar realmente preocupado."

"Entonces quizás tú deberías-" Kasumi comenzó a decir, cuando la valla al lado de la que andaban de repente exploto, alarmándola. La fuerza fue bastante para enviar a ambos al suelo.

"¡Ranma!" Una voz profunda femenina bramó desde la nube de humo y polvo que se había formado. Mientras comenzó a pararse, Kasumi podía distinguir la imagen de una mujer muy grande más allá. Ella era claramente demasiado pesada, cubierta por un enorme gi blanco, y tenía su pelo arreglado al estilo de luchadores de sumo.

"Ah, no," Ranma se lamentó. "Cualquiera menos ella. No Lady Sumo."

"¡Ven a mí, mi amor!" La enorme mujer gritó en regocijo, sus brazos estaban estirados, mientras ella despacio se movió hacia él, cada paso sacudía la tierra.

Ranma se puso verde. "Tengo que alejarme de ella, Kasumi. Tú mejor te retiras."

Kasumi asintió y trató de estar de pie, pero inmediatamente cayo de nuevo al suelo, gritando de dolor.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Ranma preguntó en preocupación.

"Mi tobillo debe haberse torcido en la caída," Explicó Kasumi. "Estaré bien. Tú debes escapar mientras puedas, Ranma."

Ranma echó un vistazo a lady Sumo, despacio haciéndose camino a ellos y haciendo volar besos. Ella aún no pareció ver a Kasumi, que estaba justo en su camino.

Él asintió con decisión, levanto a Kasumi en sus brazos, y escapó.

"¿Ranma, qué haces?" Kasumi preguntó con enojo una vez que ella se había sobrepuesto del shock inicial. Ellos podrían ser amigos, aún cercanos, pero esto no le dabas derecho a sostenerla así. La gente podría tener la idea incorrecta sobre ellos.

"Escapando", Ranma contestó rápidamente, echando un vistazo atrás. Él había estado corriendo a toda marcha durante varios minutos, y no había ningún signo de lady Sumo en ninguna parte.

"¡Bajamé en este instante!" Kasumi gritó, horriblemente avergonzado. Ella podría sentir los ojos de cada persona sobre ella en la calle.

"Pero tu tobillo..."

"Estaré bien, Ranma. Solo bájame," Kasumi le dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas quemándose de vergüenza. Una mujer como ella solo no debería ser vista ser llevada por la calle en los brazos de un hombre. ¿Qué dirían sus vecinos y la gente en las tiendas?

Ranma sacudió su cabeza. "Es mi culpa que te hicieras daño. Además, Lady Sumo todavía puede estar alrededor. Ella tiene un hábito de saltar de improviso."

Apenas había dicho eso, una figura blanca, casi como en un parpadeo saltó sobre la valla al lado de ellos y comenzó a dar persecución con un grito de, "¡Ranma, tarta de miel!"

El muchacho en cuestión se estremeció mientras echó un vistazo atrás, su cara mostraba su disgusto. "Esto podría tomar un rato. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda dejarte?" Ranma dijo Kasumi, todavía llevándola cerca de su pecho. Ella estuvo sorprendida de encontrar sus tibios brazos alrededor de ella y el sonido de su corazón palpitando de una manera extrañamente relajantes, tanto de modo que ella dejara de preocuparse sobre como la gente la miraba en este momento. Ella se sintió cómoda y segura.

"Tú puedes llevarme con el Doctor Tofu así él puede dar una mirada a mi tobillo."

Kasumi tuvo que preguntarse por qué Ranma lucía tan nervioso tan de repente, como si le asustara el buen doctor, pero ella sabía que simplemente no podía ser. El Doctor Tofu era un hombre amable, aunque algo torpe.

"¿Por qué solo no te dejo en tu casa?" él preguntó, tomando otro vistazo nervioso hacia atrás, aunque lady Sumo estaba otra vez fuera de vista. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada serio."

"Bien, bien," Kasumi estuvo de acuerdo con alguna renuencia. "Pero vas a tener que encontrar un modo de desalentar a esa... mujer de seguirte si alguna vez esperamos llegar allí seguros."

Ranma asintió, su cara mostraba que estaba pensado en algo. Unos momentos más tarde, lady Sumo apareció de un restaurante, manchas de comida ahora adornaban su gi. Esta vez en vez de escapar, Ranma se planto en el suelo y espero que los alcanzara.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Kasumi preguntó un poco nerviosa. La gran mujer pareció ser bastante peligrosa, incluso si ella actuaba cariñosa hacia Ranma.

"Um, voy a intentar algo que vi en una película una vez," Le susurró él, un rubor débil sobre sus mejillas. "Podría ponerte un poco... incómoda, pero será todo fingido. Además, no puedo pensar en algo más. ¿Tú solamente acompáñame, bien?"

Kasumi asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertada. Ranma no se había preocupado de que ella este incómoda antes cuando él la recogió y corrió. Aunque ella tuvo que admitir que se había puesto bastante cómoda en sus brazos.

Lady Sumo redujo la marcha de su paso hasta que ella se parara justo ante los dos. Kasumi podía ver que a pesar de su tamaño, ella era una chica bastante bonita. Sus ojos azules brillaron, el rubor lleno sus mejillas, cuándo ella dijo con regocijo de niña, "¡Ah, Ranma amor, finalmente te he alcanzado!"

Ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo en sus grandes brazos, todavía al parecer ciega a Kasumi que descansaba en los suyos, cuando Ranma la paró de una mano. No una cosa fácil de hacer cuando él todavía sostenía a Kasumi.

"Perdóname, Lady Sumo," él le dijo en un tono demasiado dramático. Kasumi pensó que la película que Ranma debe haber visto era una de aquellas epopeyas de samurai donde cada uno siempre hablaba tan grandiosamente. Eso no era una cosa mala en su opinión, especialmente cuando Ranma era el que lo hace. "Pero estoy enamorado de otra."

"¡No!" La señora Sumo lloró, lágrimas inmediatamente caían por sus mejillas. "¿Cómo puede esto ser verdad? ¡¿Dónde está esa mujer que ha robado tu corazón lejos de su legítimo propietaria, yo?! "

"Ella está de pie ante ti," Ranma indico a Kasumi en el mismo tono, aunque su voz casi sonaba como si se rompiera. Kasumi sabía que ella se ruborizaba horriblemente. Una confesión de amor no era algo fácil para ella de tomar, incluso si era solamente fingida. "Ella ha poseído mi corazón a partir del primer momento en el cual nos encontramos. Intenté muchas veces antes de explicarte esto, pero, ciega como estabas de amor, tú no me escucharías hasta el final. "

Lady Sumo estaba ultrajada. Ella pisó muy fuerte su pie en cólera, causando que la tierra debajo temblara ligeramente. "¿Cómo puedes tu escoger a esa simple y delgada resbalosa sobre mí? ¡Yo, la mujer más hermosa en el circuito femenino sumo!"

Kasumi parpadeó al ser llamada '**una resbalosa**' ¿Es así cómo ella parecía a la gente en este momento? Ella en verdad tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, pero era sólo porque ella no podía estar de pie sola ahora mismo. Ella no habría estado haciéndolo de otra manera. ¿La hizo parecerse '**una resbalosa**'?

"Los caminos del amor son extraños y misteriosos," Declaró Ranma. "Uno raras veces sabe que hace a uno amar a otro, y aún ese lazo es tan fuerte como el acero. Yo suplico que tu encuentres a otro que pueda devolver tu amor tal y como tú puedes dar el tuyo, para sólo entonces puedas realmente ser feliz. "

Lady Sumo finalmente asintió en entendimiento, diciendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Adiós, mi primer amor verdadero."

"Adiós, Lady Sumo."

Sólo después de que la redonda artista marcial se había marchado Kasumi finalmente hablo. "¡Ranma, eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de lograr todo eso?"

"¿De verdad?" Ranma preguntó en sorpresa. "Yo solamente citaba la película. Ella debe haber visto la misma. ¡Um!, ahora me pregunto como terminó. Mi padre me saco de allí para hacer un entrenamiento por lo que me perdí los últimos quince minutos. La película era bastante buena, aunque no había bastantes peleas."

Kasumi sólo podía parpadear en sorpresa.

Mas tarde.

Ranma con cuidado puso a Kasumi sobre su cama. Ella suspiró mientras deshizo la trenza en su pelo y se inclinó atrás. La pequeña aventura la había agotado completamente, aun cuando no hubiera durado mucho tiempo. Seguramente había sido apasionante, una vez que ella se haya sobrepuesto de su vergüenza claro esta. También había sido bastante extraño, pero Kasumi dio la bienvenida a un poco de extraño en su vida normalmente apacible. La monotonía realmente a veces filtraba su perspectiva generalmente alegre. Aunque ella nunca se sentía aburrida alrededor de Ranma, aun cuando la mayor parte de su aventura era generalmente vagar por el mercado, juntos.

Ella echó un vistazo para ver a Ranma mirarla fijamente con una expresión extraña en su cara, similar a cuando él primero enfrentó a lady Sumo. Kasumi se preguntó lo que esto podría significar. Ella seguramente no era un peligro para él.

"Um, tú solo ponte cómoda," Dijo él rápidamente cuando su mirada fija encontró la suya. "Iré y te haré algo de té." Y con esto él desapareció en un segundo, casi como si esa mujer Sumo todavía lo persiguiera.

Sólo entonces Kasumi noto que con todo el empuje en su loca persecución por el distrito de compras, los botones superiores de su vestido de algún modo se habían desabotonado, exponiendo su escote. Kasumi se puso inmediatamente roja como tomate y rápidamente los abotono otra vez. Ella seguramente esperó que nadie la hubiera visto así. Ellos pensarían en ella como una mujer licenciosa. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que lady Sumo le había llamado una fresca.

¿Pero podría ser la razón del comportamiento extraño de Ranma? Kasumi pensó en eso por un rato antes de sacudirlo de su cabeza. Un muchacho encantador y guapo como Ranma tendría un sin fin de chicas tras de él, aunque ella esperara que no todas sean tan determinadas como la que acababan de encontrar. ¿Por qué sentiría él algo por una mujer simple, y mayor como ella?

Para distraerse de tales pensamientos, Kasumi con cuidado se saco tanto el zapato como el calcetín para ver su tobillo hinchado. Examinándolo con cuidado, aún ella podía decir de su propio y pequeño conocimiento médico que este era un esguince como ella primero había sospechado, y la única cosa que realmente tenía que hacer era descansar sus pies un rato.

Lo que era lamentablemente algo que no podía hacer. La lavandería y la limpieza de su casa podían ser dejadas hasta mañana al menos, pero ella todavía tenía una cena que preparar. En el pasado ellos solo ordenarían fuera siempre que ella estuviera enferma, pero su padre se había marchado con un viejo amigo que había aparecido de repente y ella no lo esperaba por unos días al menos. Las cosas estaban particularmente apretadas en este momento y solo no había presupuesto para ordenar fuera, sobre todo después de hacer sus compras para el día. Ella estaba agradecida de que Ranma había salvado sus comestibles, así no se desperdiciaron. Ella sabía que Nabiki tenía dinero guardado, pero ella sintió que si pidiera prestado le haría ver como un fracaso de algún modo. Ella debería ser capaz de manejar la situación ella misma.

Los pensamientos de Kasumi fueron interrumpidos por Ranma que traía una bandeja de té y galletas, que él con cuidado dejó ante ella. "Pensé que querrías un pequeño bocado también," él explicó algo nervioso.

Kasumi alzó la vista a él, sus ojos anchos en perplejidad. ¿Por qué actuaba él tan nervioso alrededor de ella tan de repente? Él probablemente todavía se sentía culpable sobre su esguince, aun cuando realmente no fuera su culpa.

Ranma vertió el té, sus ojos enfocados en el líquido que echaba vapor mientras llenaba dos tazas. Tomando una de las tazas para él, y una galleta, él se puso cómodo en la silla al pie de su cama, sin moverse para comer nada.

Sintiéndose ligeramente confusa, Kasumi tomó un sorbo de su té y mordisqueó ligeramente una de las galletas. Ella no se sentía muy hambrienta - de hecho había todavía mariposas en su estómago de la persecución y la confrontación - pero estaba adulada de que Ranma era bastante atento para traerle esto y no quiso parecer ingrata.

"Este té está muy bien, Ranma," Ella le dijo en un esfuerzo romper el hielo que de repente había crecido entre ellos. Le parecía de una manera extraña a su primera reunión una vez más. La misma incertidumbre nerviosa.

"Mi madre me enseñó," Explicó Ranma, tomando un sorbo de su propio té. "Ella solía decir esto..."

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Kasumi preguntó curiosamente, preguntando por qué él se había calmado así.

Ruborizando un poco, Ranma le dijo rápidamente, "No es nada, realmente." Él tomó una mordida de su galleta, mirando lejos de ella.

Kasumi decidió no seguir. Sería grosero después de que Ranma la había tratado tan amablemente. "Por favor perdóneme por no ser una mejor anfitriona, Ranma. Yo debería ser la que te sirve el té," Ella le dijo, echando un vistazo a la bandeja que Ranma había puesto en su regazo.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza. "No, no, esto es mi culpa, que te lastimaras tu tobillo."

"Ranma, como puedes ver no es realmente nada serio," Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, meneando su pie desnudo en su dirección.

Terminándose su galleta, Ranma se puso de pie para ver más de cerca su tobillo. Él lo miro con detalle, pero todavía cuidando una pequeña distancia, como si él pensó que de algún modo haría la herida peor si él se acercaba también. "¿No deberías tenerlo envuelto o algo así para no empeorarlo?"

"Supongo que tendré que hacerlo," Kasumi le dijo, pensando en la cena que todavía tenía que comenzar pronto. "Pero el botiquín esta en el Dojo."

"¿Tienes un Dojo?" Ranma le preguntó sorpresa y un poco de temor en su voz.

Kasumi no podía parar de reírse solamente un poco. ¿Cómo podría ella olvidar su interés en artes marciales? Ella sabía de sus conversaciones que era probablemente la cosa más importante en el mundo para él. "Sí, el Tendo Dojo ha estado en la familia por generaciones, aunque han pasado años desde que mi padre enseño una clase allí. ¿No lo viste en el camino aquí?"

Ranma rasguñó su cabeza en vergüenza. "Creo que estaba demasiado enfocado en traerte aquí para notar cualquier otra cosa. ¿Dónde está? Puedo conseguir el botiquín para ti."

Kasumi se rió de su entusiasmo repentino. Ella tuvo que preguntarse solamente que era más importante para él en este momento, conseguir el botiquín para ella, o ver el Dojo familiar. Eso realmente no importaba. Ella había tenido un día tan bueno con él, aún con el tobillo lastimado, que realmente no le preocupaba que motivos él tuviera para quedarse en su casa un rato más.

Kasumi le dijo donde el equipo estaba localizado y, después de poner abajo su té, él desapareció en un segundo otra vez. Parecía que Ranma sólo caminaba cuando tenía, decidiendo correr cuando podía. Ella se preguntó si él a menudo soñaba volar. Kasumi de vez en cuando tenía sueños así, pero ella aún tenía que correr. Ella sintió un poco de envidia de la libertad inconsciente que Ranma poseía.

Ella se inclinó atrás otra vez y cerró sus ojos, la tibia taza de té daba un calor consolador a sus manos. Ella podía sentir la sonrisa llegar tan fácilmente a sus labios, y por alguna razón eso sólo le hizo sonreír aún más. El latido constante del tobillo desapareciendo de su mente, ella liberó un pequeño suspiro como una ola de tranquilidad que lavaba el caos del día, llevándola a dormir.

Kasumi se despertó a un toque suave sobre su pie. Ella despacio abrió sus ojos para ver a Ranma arrodillado junto a la cama, el botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto en el suelo al lado de él. Con mucho cuidado - como si temiera que su pierna se rompa como cristal - él continuó poniendo vendas alrededor de su tobillo. De la forma profesional como los ponía, Kasumi adivinó que Ranma no era ningún extraño en heridas y vendas.

Ella notó su pequeña sonrisa de logro mientras él con cuidado puso su pie en su cama y estudiaba el trabajo que él había hecho. Kasumi conocía aquella sonrisa bien; era la que ella misma llevaba después de completar una tarea particularmente difícil de la casa.

Kasumi había estado asumiendo desde el principio de su amistad que ella y Ranma eran diferentes personas de mundos muy diferentes, juntados por casualidad y un interés común en cocinar, que era un poco más que una afición en el caso de Ranma. Su persecución ese día pareció confirmar esa opinión, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Ranma ella no podía menos que preguntarse si ellos eran tan diferentes después de todo.

"Gracias, Ranma" Ella le dijo suavemente.

"Ah, no quise despertarte," Dijo Ranma con una voz de pánico.

Kasumi trató de contenerlo, ella realmente lo intentó, pero con la expresión de Ranma como un niño cogido con su mano en un tarro de galleta, ella no podía evitarlo. Kasumi se rió tan fuerte hasta que lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Ranma sólo podría mirar fijamente a ella con una expresión atontada.

"Discúlpame, Ranma," Ella le dijo a él, su voz todavía llena de alegría mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas medio formadas. "No sé que pasa conmigo."

"Ah, esta bien," Contestó Ranma, luciendo completamente perdido ahora. "Solamente pensé que sería más fácil para mí vendar tu tobillo por ti sobre todo ya que es mi responsabilidad. Tal vez la venda esta un poco cosquillosa."

"Quizás," Kasumi estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa y un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella se rió tan libremente? Ella no podía recordar. Quizás aún antes de que su madre hubiera muerto. Antes de que la responsabilidad de mantener la casa Tendo cayera sobre sus hombros.

"Yo probablemente debo irme ahora," Ranma le dijo, todavía pareciendo confundido. "No quiero tener que explicar a mi madre lo que he estado haciendo."

Kasumi casi parpadeó en sorpresa cuando ella sintió una renuencia repentina por dejarlo ir. Era profundo y fuerte, como una necesidad básica que ella nunca había experimentado antes. Ranma la hizo sentir bien, entonces ella quiso que él estuviera alrededor de ella siempre. Kasumi sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en su propia insensatez. Ella no tenía el derecho de ser tan egoísta. Ella aún no sabía por qué se sentía de esta forma.

"Sí, te he mantenido ocupado mucho tiempo ya," Ella le contó, tratando de ocultar la renuencia de su voz. Ella se sentó, pero le era difícil hacerlo con su cuerpo tieso de yacer sobre su cama un rato. ¿Solamente cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo de todos modos? No había parecido más que un parpadeo, pero ella podía ver el sol mucho más abajo en el cielo ahora que cuando ellos primero habían venido a su cuarto. "Ahora si tú me ayudas a llegar a la cocina mientras sales yo lo apreciaría."

"Realmente no creo que debas tratar de caminar con ese pie, Kasumi," él le dijo seriamente. "Incluso mi padre me mantenía en cama cuando tenía un esguince así, y no le gustaba cancelar el entrenamiento por nada."

Ella no podía menos que sonreír por su preocupación. "Estaré bien, Ranma. Además, no puedo permitirme yacer en cama todo el día. Mis hermanas vendrán a casa pronto y tengo que cocinar para ellas."

"Pero puedo hacer eso por ti," Ranma insistió mientras le indicaba a Kasumi que se recostara otra vez. De algún modo, ella no podía encontrar palabras de protesta contra sus manos apacibles sobre sus brazos, o sus ojos azules suaves llenos de preocupación por ella. "Tú solo acuéstate y relájate. Yo me encargare de todo."

Kasumi pensó en cien argumentos, pero todos desaparecieron de su mente al ver su pequeña sonrisa. "Bien, Ranma," Ella dijo suavemente, apoyándose atrás, su largo pelo castaño descansaba sobre sus hombros.

"Descansa bien, Kasumi," él le dijo y se marchó.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de los sonidos de conmoción que venían de algún sitio abajo. Ella parpadeó en sorpresa cuando ella echó un vistazo alrededor de su cuarto oscurecido. Algo cerca olía maravilloso. Encendiendo la lámpara de mesa al lado de su cama, ella notó un plato de comida y una pequeña nota doblada al lado con su nombre escrito en kanji que trataba con fuerza de ser legible, pero no lo lograba. Desdoblando la nota, ella leyó:

"Esta es tu cena. Hice dos para tus hermanas también. Las deje abajo sobre la cocina. No quiso despertarte. Ranma."

Sintiendo una amplia sonrisa volver a sus labios, Kasumi con cuidado dejo a un lado la nota y puso la bandeja en su regazo. Hábilmente manipulando sus palillos, ella rápidamente tomó el primer bocado de alimento a sus labios y lo saboreo.

Ella casi dejó caer sus palillos en sorpresa. ¡Era delicioso! Quizás con más especias que ella normalmente usaba, pero se mezclaron juntas con amabilidad para crear un sabor que estaba más allá de la complacencia. Ella siempre asumió que por la manera en que hablaba de comida, Ranma era un cocinero decente, pero ella no tenía idea de que él era tan bueno. Quizás él debería ser el que de un consejo a su cocina ahora.

"¿Kasumi, dónde está papá?" Nabiki preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto, sólo para sorprenderse al ver fijamente el tobillo vendado de su hermana. "¿Qué le pasó a tu pie?"

"¿Ah, esto?" Kasumi preguntó con una sonrisa, meneando el pie en cuestión un poco. Ranma debe haber usado algún bálsamo para entumecer el dolor porque le costaba sentir la hinchazón en lo absoluto. "Yo tuve un pequeño accidente regresando del mercado. Una persona amiga mía me ayudó a llegar a casa, y también a hacer la cena de esta noche."

"¿Lo hizo?" Nabiki preguntó, parpadeando en sorpresa. "Me supo a una de tus comidas habituales."

"¿En serio?" Ahora esto era el turno de Kasumi de confundirse. Ella tomó otro bocado y realmente encontró la cocina de Ranma siendo muy diferente a la suya.

"Un poco llena de especias, tal vez, pero de otra manera a tu Standard normal. Apuesto a que has estado dándole algunos consejos."

"Bien, mas o menos," Admitió Kasumi, tomando otro bocado. Todavía no podía probar ninguna semejanza. Ella no pensó que su propia cocina era mala, de hecho ella pensó que era bastante buena, pero no exactamente hasta el nivel de su difunta madre. La de Ranma era muy bueno, pero todavía radicalmente diferente, para ella al menos. Tenía la misma aptitud y estilo de Ranma, ella pensó, como si su propia energía de algún modo había sido transferida a la comida.

"Lo pensé," Nabiki dijo con una sonrisa. "Tú solo come, descansa, y mejora ahora. Akane y yo podemos manejar todo lo que necesite ser hecho en la casa. Y no te preocupes, mantendré a Akane lejos de todo lo delicado."

"Gracias, Nabiki."

Su hermana menor le guiñó. "Tú no puede seguir haciendo todo por ti misma siempre, sabes. A veces aún tu puedes usar un poco de ayuda, hermana mayor."

Mientras Nabiki se marchaba, Kasumi no podía menos de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Al comenzar a comer otra vez, ella pensó en la persona perfecta para ayudarle, algún día en el futuro.

Alguien le toco el hombro a Kasumi, inmediatamente sacándola de su sueño despierto y de vuelta al presente. Ella saltó atrás, asustada, cuando ella se dio cuenta que era Ranma que la miraba fijamente a ella.

"¿Esta todo bien, Kasumi?" él le preguntó, claramente sorprendido por su reacción. "Llamé tu nombre, pero solo seguiste mirando fijamente aquel escaparate."

Kasumi no podía menos que sonreír siempre que Ranma mostrara preocupación por ella. "Estoy bien," Ella le dijo. "Yo solamente pensaba en algo cuando apareciste."

Kasumi reasumió su viaje en el mercado, esta vez con Ranma a su lado. Ella no podía menos de preguntarse en este momento como los transeúntes los percibían. ¿Los veían a Ranma y ella como simplemente amigos, o quizás hermanos? ¿O se imaginaron ellos un eslabón romántico entre los dos, posiblemente asumiendo que Ranma y ella eran marido y mujer?

"¿Ah? ¿En qué pensabas?"

Algo ruborizada, Kasumi trajo su mano a su mejilla. "Solo un recuerdo, nada importante," Ella explicó y luego cambió el tema. "Estoy sorprendida de verte otra vez tan pronto, Ranma. Tú madre normalmente no te deja cocinar más que una vez a la semana. "

"Mamá siempre me deja cocinar cuando sus amigas pasan, pero sus reuniones realmente no son planificadas por adelantado ya que dos de ellas tienen problemas viniendo a nuestra casa... ¿Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que compre contigo?"

Las cejas de Kasumi se arrugaban en confusión. Ella recogió los tarros de varias especias que necesitaba mientras pensaba en una respuesta apropiada.

"Nos encontrados el lunes, hace tres días. Me hablaste sobre tu primer día en tu nueva escuela. ¿No recuerdas?"

Ranma sacudió su cabeza mientras puso los tarros de especias con una facilidad casi descuidada en su bolso. Kasumi no estuvo sorprendida por cuantos se alzaba, o la variedad que usaba. A Ranma le gustaron mucho las especias y esto se mostraba en su cocina.

"No es eso. Es solo que tantas cosas han pasado justamente en unos días que parecen más. Estoy acostumbrado a cosas extrañas que me pasan, pero..." Ranma explicó, apaciguado.

"Las cosas han sido un poco agobiantes últimamente, aún para ti, Ranma" Adivinó Kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma encogió sus hombros mientras pagaron por sus compras y siguieron adelante a la siguiente tienda. "Tú puedes ponerlo así."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Kasumi ofreció. "Tú siempre tienes las historias más interesantes. Te envidio."

"No lo hagas. Confía en mí, no querrías experimentar la mitad de las cosas que me pasan. Dan más problema de lo que vale."

Kasumi actualmente se preguntaba si ella iba a dejar de sonreír en algún momento pronto. No le preocuparía en nada el tener uno de los problemas de Ranma si él estaba allí para compartirlos con ella. "¿Y qué te pasó esta vez?"

"¡Um!, déjame pensar..." Y Ranma comenzó a explicar a Kasumi algunas noticias editadas de todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde que se encontraron por última vez. Él no excluyó la cita, pero pensó mejor no decirlo. Él sabía que Kasumi no había aprobado que Nodoka le forzara a él a ir en citas en el pasado, entonces él no pensó que ella aprobaría que su hermana lo haga tampoco. Además, él realmente no quiso que Kasumi supiera el tipo debilucho que él a veces podría ser.

Después de que él finalmente había terminado, ellos ya habían hechos sus compras del día. "¿Vaya, tú has tenido unos días ocupados, no es así, Ranma?" Kasumi le dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo sus preocupaciones más tempranas completamente desvanecerse.

"Sí", él contestó, también sonriendo. De algún modo hablar abiertamente sus problemas lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor sobre ellos.

"Bien, quizás las cosas no serán tan agitadas de ahora en adelante."

"Lamento que yo no pueda creer eso, Kasumi."

* * *

Kasumi felizmente preparaba la cena, cuando Akane entro, una mirada perpleja en su cara.

"¿Qué pasa, hermana?" Kasumi la preguntó con interés.

"Pienso que atrape algo," Explicó Akane. "¿Puedes ver si tengo una fiebre?"

Kasumi puso su mano en la frente de su hermana, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza. "No, su temperatura parece normal. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?"

Akane frunció el ceño. "Bien, es bastante extraño. Yo no pude hablar por períodos cortos de tiempo y me escapé tres veces hoy, antes de que yo siquiera pudiera comprender lo que hacía. Era como si no tuviera ningún control de mi cuerpo."

"¡Um!, eso no suena a un tipo normal de enfermedad. ¿Qué pasó antes de eso?"

"La primera vez mis amigas en la escuela me preguntaban de Ranma, el muchacho sobre el que te hable antes. Le pedí perdón justo como dijiste, lo que funciono a propósito, entonces ellos vieron esto y quisieron saber si había algo entre nosotros. Quise decirles que no, explicar por qué yo me dirigía a él, pero solamente no podía sacar las palabras por cualquiera razón, y luego me fui."

Kasumi pensó durante algunos momentos. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido alguien más, sino Ranma? Con él lo implicado era difícil para ella pensar objetivamente en esto, aunque habiéndolo encontrado sólo una hora o más antes en el mercado más o menos hubiera evaporado sus miedos. Lo que sea que Akane pueda sentir por Ranma, ella estaba segura por la forma en que él hablaba de ella que él no tenía ningún interés romántico.

"¿Y las otras veces?"

"Luego fue con Ranma después de que yo le ayude en una pelea sucia que los chicos le habían puesto. Él me preguntó por qué yo lo había esperado después de que la campana sonó, y yo solamente entre en pánico. Fue lo mismo después de la escuela, solamente el pensar en hablar con él me puso sumamente nerviosa. ¿Estoy loca, Kasumi?"

Kasumi rió para aliviar el nerviosismo de su hermana, bastante segura de lo que era el problema ahora. "No estás loca, Akane. Tú estás solamente aun insegura de como actuar alrededor de chicos que te agradan, eso es todo. Tú no puedes encontrar una razón para golpearlos, entonces te escapas. Tú no puedes hablar y entraste en pánico con tus amigas porque no quieres admitir que puede haber un chico que fuera en realidad agradable. No te preocupes, estos sentimientos de pánico desaparecerán al cabo de un tiempo. Tú solamente tendrás que tratar de resistirte a ellos mientras tanto."

Akane liberó un suspiro grande y ahora le dio una sonrisa provisional. "Es un alivio. Gracias, Kasumi. Tú siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentirme mejor."

"Fue un placer, Akane" Contestó Kasumi, sintiéndose aliviada también.

* * *

Ranma no estuvo sorprendido de encontrar a su hermana esperándolo en su cuarto después de la cena. Él sabía que ella todavía quería que él le explicara la cita detalladamente, que él supuso estaba bien con él ahora. Él le había explicado a ella antes cuando se había dormido, y además su encuentro con Nabiki lo había hecho sentirse mejor sobre todo eso. Eso le recordó que él tenía que preguntarle sobre lo del correo electrónico. Tal vez aquellos mensajes le darían lo que necesitaba saber de Nabiki, y quizás de las chicas en general. Aunque él no tenía muchas esperanzas.

"Así que empieza de cuando tú y mi sensei llegaron al restaurante y no dejes fuera nada," Hitomi le dijo.

Ranma asintió, tomó un asiento al lado de ella sobre su cama y comenzó. Habiéndole dicho la historia anoche lo hizo mucho más fácil para él contarla ahora, no olvidando casi tantas cosas como antes.

"¿Estás seguro que no dejaste nada?" Hitomi dijo con un guiño y un codazo mientras él finalmente le dijo sobre el beso sobre la mejilla y su adiós.

"Yo pude haber olvidado unos detalles menores, pero estoy bastante seguro que mencioné todo lo importante."

"Tú solo eres tan galán como mamá piensa que eres entonces, porque mi sensei no se abre a la gente fácilmente, y nunca la he visto o no me he enterado de ella siendo tan cariñosa así."

Hitomi estudió a su hermano durante unos momentos mientras él la miraba confundido. Ranma estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo podría su hermana pensar que él era el hombre de hombres que su madre decía que era? Ambos sabían que era solo debido a una combinación de mala suerte de Ranma y la exageración de Nodoka.

"Claro que, tal vez estaba mareada, o demencia transitoria" Hitomi finalmente dijo. "Estoy bastante segura de que alguien más inteligente es su estilo, pero tuve que tratar por tu bien."

"¡Eh!"

Hitomi sonrió y acarició a su hermano sobre el hombro. "Es broma. Es broma, querido hermano. Sé que eres simpático aun cuando no lo hagas bien en la escuela, pero tú tienes el tipo de inteligencia que no es... fácilmente sensible. "

"Sí, eso me recuerda," Dijo Ranma un poco incomodo, no muy seguro si lo que su hermana había dicho era un elogio o no. "Nabiki dijo que ella quería que me mostraras como usar un correo electrónico porque ella va a escribirme por el."

Hitomi parpadeó, y luego empujó a su hermano en el estómago juguetonamente. "Había un trozo principal de información que excluiste de tu historia."

Ranma frotó su nuca, sintiéndose incómodo. "Bien, pasó después de la cita, es por eso."

"¿Ah, así que hay más? ¿Secretos conmigo, verdad?" Hitomi preguntó con una sonrisa astuta. "¿Entonces qué pasó?"

"Bien, estuve a punto de dejar la escuela cuando ella me llamó a la oficina de la enfermera."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué allí?"

"Pienso que porque no había nadie más ahí entonces. Ella no quiere que nadie más sepa que nos conocemos."

"¿Una cita secreta?" Hitomi preguntó, abrochando sus manos a su pecho mientras ella revoloteó sus pestañas. "Es tan romántico."

Ranma actualmente deseaba que él acabara y hubiera dicho que había sido parte de la cita después de todo. "No pienso eso. Ella básicamente me dijo que ella no quería que yo actuara como si la conociera en la escuela porque esto podría dañar su reputación o algo así, aunque yo realmente no entiendo eso."

Hitomi asintió y explicó, "Mi sensei controla un negocio en la escuela, y mucho de ello está basado en su reputación para básicamente ser fría y despiadada. Si se supiera que ella es cariñosa con alguien, esto podría dañar su negocio. Ese es el tipo de problemas del que no tengo que preocuparme al ir a la escuela de puras chicas."

"Ah, bien," Contestó Ranma, todavía no exactamente entendiéndolo, pero no estaba en particular preocupado por ello tampoco. "Entonces ella dijo que quería escribirme por correo electrónico, y ella quiso que tú me enseñaras como hacerlo. Ella también dijo que va a establecer una cuenta para mí, pero que ella las enviaría a la tuya mientras tanto."

"Bien, no es ningún problema. Te mostraré como después de la escuela mañana. Te mostraría ahora, pero todavía tengo tu tarea y la mío que hacer. ¿Entonces pasó algo más?"

Ranma se ruborizó apenas y tartamudeó, "Bien, ella como que puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en la mejilla otra vez antes de que finalmente se marchara."

Hitomi impulsivamente abrazó a su hermano con una sonrisa grande sobre su cara. Todo iba según el plan.

* * *

Gosunkugi estaba sentado en el suelo, un libro grande mágico descansaba sobre una mesa baja mientras él ociosamente lo hojeaba, buscando el método perfecto de derrotar a Ranma Saotome de una vez por todas. El gato dorado y blanco, no más como un gatito realmente, vagaba alrededor del otro lado de la mesa, jugando con una pelota de hilo que su madre había proporcionado el felino. Él había esperado problemas de sus padres por traer un gatito a la casa, pero ellos habían estado emocionados de que su hijo finalmente tenía '**una mascota**'.

Gosunkugi sabía que este tomo mágico, a diferencia de muchos otros que él había comprado durante los años, era en realidad auténtico. Este era un volumen pesado, encuadernado en cuero, sus páginas amarillas y arrugadas con la edad. Sin mencionar que todo estaba en latín, una lengua mágica si alguna vez hubiera una. Había también el hecho que sus instrucciones en fabricar una muñeca de vudú habían funcionado impecablemente, aun cuando hubiera fallado en mencionar unos efectos secundarios.

Había todo tipo de hechizos catalogados allí, aunque muchos no eran buenos para una venganza. Y otros que no eran bastante buenos para Gosunkugi. Él quiso que Ranma sufriera, realmente, realmente sufriera.

El gatito - Gosunkugi rechazó darle un nombre aún después de que su madre había insistido - de repente golpeó su libro abierto. Antes de que Gosunkugi pueda alejarlo, el gatito salto sobre el, andando por todas partes del libro y causando que las páginas se hojearan al azar. Cuando Gosunkugi fue capaz de poner al gatito en el suelo y fuera de su camino, él había perdido la página en la que estaba. Él abrió su boca para gritar al felino, pero entonces la cerró cuando él vio el hechizo en que el libro estaba ahora abierto. Entonces él sonrió abiertamente, no notando la risa dentuda sobre la cara del gatito.

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 6: Dos reyes, Dos Reinas

**¿Quieres ser mi Prometido?**

(_Una Ranma ½ Alt Historia_)

_Autor: Lord Kal-el  
Idea original: Ammadeau Roy  
Formato: Aoi Fhrey_

Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumika Takahashi, yo solo los estoy usando por diversión.

Soun despertó e inmediatamente recogió la postal de su mesita de noche. Esto recientemente se había hecho una parte de su ritual de la mañana, su primer acto de cada nuevo día el cual estaba haciendo por una semana. El frente de ella proclamaba '**Saludos de China**' y mostrado un cuadro del famoso sumo cerdo chino en acción. Soun le dio la vuelta y leyó el mensaje simple como había hecho incontables veces antes.

"Regresando de China con el muchacho para realizar nuestra promesa." De una manera extraña, el pensaba, en lugar de una firma estaba la impresión de un casco.

**Capítulo 6: Dos Reyes, Dos Reinas, y un Par de Bromistas**

Soun no sabía lo que la impresión de casco quería decir, pero era claro de quién era la postal. Ya había pasado una semana desde que la recibió, pero él ya lo esperaba. Su viejo amigo siempre se perdía - fue así como ellos primero se encontraron - por lo que siempre le tomaba al menos dos veces el tiempo que decía para llegar a algún sitio. Ellos podrían tener invitados cualquier día ahora, pero él no estaba seguro si la casa estaba lista para lo que su llegada significaría.

Soun sutilmente había sondado a Akane sobre la situación ayer y había recibido lo que para él era una respuesta muy favorable, si quizás un poco demasiado vehemente. Akane era su primera opción, dado que era la heredera de la Escuela Tendo de Artes marciales Puño de Piedra, tenía sentido que ella sea la que pasara la escuela a la siguiente generación.

Kasumi había sido su segunda opción, ya que sabía bien cuan obstinada Akane podía ser a veces, aún con las cosas que eran buenas para ella. Después de lo que Kasumi había dicho en el desayuno sin embargo... Él todavía no podía entender como su hija normalmente cortes y tranquila casi había estado gritándole, aunque ella técnicamente no lo había hecho. De Nabiki o Akane él podría esperar tal comportamiento, pero no Kasumi. Un poco de su querida madre en todas ellas, él supuso.

*_Hmm, yo todavía debo tener unos días. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para prepararme para su llegada_*.

* * *

Kodachi tomó su desayuno en su jardín. Plantas exóticas, sobre todo rosas negras, se extendían casi hasta donde el ojo podía ver en todas las direcciones. Le gustó llenar de plantas el lugar, sobre todo cerca de los límites de su invernadero, para cubrir cualquier signo de la mansión de Kuno afuera.

No era que ella no estaba orgullosa de ser de la noble línea Kuno, ella solo tenía problemas con el resto de la cosecha corriente. Su padre estaba más ausente que nunca. Él nunca realmente se había preocupado por ella aún antes de que él hubiera ido a Hawai, excepto cuando ella necesitaba un corte de pelo. Su hermano había sido bastante extraño cuando él estaba bajo la ilusión de ser un samurai, pero su fijación repentina y rara por una chica poco femenina y rechoncha lo había hecho aún más irritante. Al ver su cuarto, con los cuadros de aquella muchacha corriente sobre cada superficie disponible, era bastante para molestar el estómago delicado de Kodachi.

Pero quizás el miembro más molesto de su familia era su madre.

"¿Dachi querida, estás allí?" Aika llamo de una puerta abierta, así arruinando la temperatura con cuidado regulada que Kodachi mantenía para sus plantas.

*_Habla del diablo y ella aparecerá_*

"Sí, madre," contestó Kodachi en un cuidadoso tono neutro, poniendo abajo su té y mentalmente preparándose para cualquier carga que su madre estaba a punto de poner sobre sus hombros esta vez. Había siempre algo.

La pasada vez habían sido lecciones samisen otra vez, algo que a Kodachi no le había gustado cuando le habían forzado a hacerlo cuando era niña. Era un testamento a la voluntad de su instructor que la mujer en realidad había aparecido para la segunda lección, aunque ella terminara por marcharse a mitad de esta. Como siempre su madre no protesto sobre el comportamiento de Kodachi; ella sólo continuó a la siguiente cosa para moldear a su hija a la imagen que ella tenía de ella. Una imagen a la cual Kodachi estaba determinada a nunca conformarse.

Aika despacio hizo su camino a pequeño claro en el centro del invernadero. "¿Dachi-chan, realmente debes tomar todas tus comidas en este jardín tuyo? Pienso que es una bagatela insalubre. Además, quiero que los tres comamos juntos como una familia. Por como lo veo, casi parece que estas evitando a tu madre querida."

*_Eso es precisamente lo que trato de hacer_* Kodachi pensó, pero en cambio dijo, "Mi jardín necesita cuidadoso cuidado, madre. Estas plantas son bastante frágiles y tienen que ser cuidadas a menudo."

Aika asintió mientras se sentaba en la silla de en frente. Kodachi frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella podría haber jurado que ella personalmente había quitado todas las sillas, excepto una. Ella era la única permitida de estar cómoda en su jardín.

"Yo podría contratar a un jardinero para que cuide este lugar por ti. Fácilmente podemos permitírnoslo," su madre le dijo en un tono razonable.

Kodachi sabía que la fortuna de Kuno era sobre todo de una serie de intereses de negocios del lado de su madre de la familia. A pesar del hecho que Aika era ahora la presidente de todo ello, ella todavía parecía tener mucho tiempo para meterse en los asuntos de sus hijos. Al menos Tatewaki tomaba un poco del tiempo de su madre. Kodachi se estremeció al pensar lo que su vida habría sido si ella hubiera sido hija única.

"Prefiero atenderlas yo misma," Dijo ella con un pequeño rastro de cólera, aunque nada de ella se mostrara sobre su cara. Esto era lejos de ser la primera vez que su madre había sugerido que ella deje su jardín. Y era algo que Kodachi nunca haría.

"Es tu elección, Dachi querida. Además, tengo algo más importante de que hablar."

Kodachi con delicadeza levantó una ceja. No era común en su madre ceder ante algo tan fácilmente. Lo que ella debe tener en mente esta vez debe ser peor que sus esquemas habituales de formar a Kodachi en un modelo de la mujer japonesa cultivada y dócil.

"¿Quizás esto pueda esperar para cuando regrese de la escuela? Aún tengo que terminar mi desayuno y tengo que salir pronto." Esto al menos le daría tiempo a Kodachi para prepararse contra eso, independientemente de lo que fuera.

Aika sacudió su cabeza. "No tomará mucho tiempo de explicar, y todavía necesito tiempo para hacer ciertos preparativos."

"Habla entonces, madre," dijo Kodachi, intentando parecer amistosa, aunque en el interior ella estaba más preocupada que antes. Quizás su novio bárbaro finalmente había llegado y su madre los quería casados antes de que Kodachi pudiera encontrar una salida de ello. No, no podía ser ello. Conociendo a su madre, ella primero se enteraría de ello estando en el altar.

"Bien, sabes que como tu madre siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, Dachi-chan..."

Kodachi asintió, solo para conseguir que su madre hablara de una vez. Ella tuvo que conocer lo que en realidad era antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a planificar algunas contramedidas contra ello.

"Al ver cuan inexperta eres con los hombres, que es probablemente mi culpa por enviarte a esa escuela solo para chicas, pensé que sería mejor darte alguna experiencia antes de que finalmente conozcas a tu prometido, para ayudar que las cosas vayan más suavemente."

Kodachi sólo podría mirar a su madre en horror. Aika había hecho algunas cosas vergonzosas en el pasado, pero ella simplemente no podía creer que ella alquilara a algún gigoló para tener sexo con su propia hija.

Aika tomó los sonidos de ahogamiento de Kodachi como un si y siguió. "Entonces el hijo de una amiga mía, que parece bastante experimentado con citas ha ofrecido sacarte una noche a la ciudad. ¿No es agradable de él?"

Kodachi soltó un respiro de alivio, inconsciente de que ella asentía a lo que su madre acababa de decir. Una cita con un playboy probablemente sería el infierno, pero ella era más que capaz de defenderse de sus avances. Al menos no era lo que ella había pensado.

"¡Bueno!" Aika grito, sonando muy excitada. "Ahora no te preocupes de nada. Tendré la noche entera planificada para ti, y aún más, elegiré un vestido para que lleves. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar lista a las ocho."

Kodachi frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que con su madre no había ningún modo que ella podría echarse atrás de esto ahora. Aika era una manipuladora demasiado buena para dejar a su hija escapara de algo que ella había conseguido que accediera. Desde luego, había muchas cosas que Kodachi misma podía hacer para asegurarse que esta cita sea un fracaso.

"¿Madre?" Kodachi llamó a Aika mientras salían del invernadero. "¿Cuál es el nombre de este muchacho?" Quizás si ella sabía más sobre él, ella podría hacer que cancele esta cita.

Aika contestado con una risa. "Ranma Saotome, el hijo de Nodoka. No te preocupes, Dachi. Él es un perfecto caballero y tan guapo como ninguno."

Kodachi apenas notó que su madre finalmente se iba, sintiendo sólo un enfriamiento leve mientras la temperatura caía un poco por la puerta siendo abierta otra vez. Ella no sabía como tomar las palabras de su madre, sobre todo considerando al hombre con el que Aika se había casado.

"¿Ranma Saotome?" Kodachi dijo en voz alta mientras bebía a sorbos su ahora té tibio. "¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?"

* * *

Soun lentamente empezó hacer sus ejercicios de la mañana, comenzando por estirarse un poco para calentarse, y luego haciendo un nivel medio de katas. La misma cosa que él había estado haciendo durante casi diez años ahora. Ninguna necesidad de esforzarse más. Su sueño de se uno de los mejores sensei se había unido con el sueño de su esposa después de que ellos se habían casado, y cuando ella murió, su sueño había muerto con ella.

Él todavía continuaba su práctica de la mañana porque había algo consolador sobre su familiaridad. Él podría perderse en los movimientos de su cuerpo y olvidar todos sus problemas un rato.

No hoy, pese a todo. Soun realmente vivía para sólo una cosa ahora: sus hijas. Él quiso su felicidad más que nada en el mundo, y para el eso significaba matrimonio. Lamentablemente, cada una parecía poco dispuesta a su propio modo de perseguir una relación. Sólo los mejores serían bastante buenos para las niñas de papá, pero su carencia de interés solo hizo su trabajo más difícil.

¿Un arreglo con un viejo amigo se encargaba de una de ellas, pero qué hay de las otras dos? Él había evitado considerar el tema hasta que esto fuera realizado, pero ahora él no estaba seguro si hubiera sido sabio. Kasumi tenía ya diecinueve, dos años más que su madre cuando se casaron. Quizás el compromiso de darcelo a ella, ya que sus otras hijas, al ser más jóvenes, sería más fáciles de encontrar maridos. Aunque, él realmente tenía su corazón en comprometer Akane.

Él podía esperar y ver que pasaba con el compromiso... pero no, fue su vacilación lo que creo este lío. Si él hubiera actuado más pronto con Kasumi, y posiblemente Nabiki, ya estuviera casada ahora mismo, preocupándose por sus propias familias más que su anciano padre. Él tenía un deber, a sus niñas y a su difunta esposa.

* * *

Genma no era, según su propia admisión, el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Él realmente tenía sólo dos especialidades: artes marciales y la comida. En cualquier otra área él a menudo operaba ciego, y las cosas tenían una tendencia de salir bien.

Sin embargo, después de casi dos décadas de matrimonio, él había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre su esposa. Su sonrisa gigantesca mientras servía el desayuno significaba algo malo para él. No podía ser sobre las citas del muchacho hace dos noches, porque ella definitivamente no había estado sonriendo abiertamente por eso. Esto era más un '**no puedo esperar que algo pase**' sonrisa que una '**estoy tan contenta que todo fuera tan bien**'. Él sabía que tenía que ver con su reunión de amigas ayer, y Genma tenía un poco de miedo de averiguar que. Cuando aquel grupo se reunía, la cantidad de problemas siempre se multiplicaba. Él siempre hacía todo lo posible para quedarse tan lejos de ellas como fuera posible.

"¡Genma, nuestro hijo es tan varonil que él ya tiene otra cita para esta noche!" Nodoka anunció de repente.

Ella había esperado hasta que Genma estaba en medio de un frenesí de comer/robar el alimento de su hijo para mencionar esto. Su anuncio lo congeló a medio robo, el escabeche substraído dejaba sus palillos al no ser apretados con suficiente fuerza.

Ranma podía haber aprovechado esto, pero él encontró que de repente había perdido su apetito. Él había logrado olvidar todo sobre la cita en un fuerte entrenamiento anoche, pero su madre no lo iba a dejar escapar de eso fácilmente. Él todavía trataba con la secuela de la primera, aunque él no estuviera seguro si fuera la palabra exacta para ello.

"¿Cómo pasó, muchacho?" Genma preguntó a su hijo en cólera. Él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para inculcar el ideal a su hijo de que las mujeres son básicamente malas - excepto su madre y hermana desde luego - y deberían ser evitadas cueste lo que cueste porque ellas harán todo para interferir con el entrenamiento de Ranma. Lamentablemente, el muchacho tenía la tendencia de escuchar a su madre mucho más a menudo que a su padre.

"Mamá arreglo todo," explicó él bajando su mirada.

"Pensé que convinimos que no harías eso más, querida," Genma dijo a su esposa tan correctamente como él pudo en ese momento.

Nodoka sonrió, no pareciendo notar la ira en la voz de su marido. "Pero esta vez es como un favor a una vieja amiga, yo no podía decir que no. Además, Ranma ya ha estado de acuerdo y estoy segura que la muchacha espera con impaciencia pasar el tiempo con nuestro varonil hijo. No podemos decepcionar a ambos ahora, ¿Verdad?"

Genma asintió distraídamente; él sabía que era inútil discutir con su esposa. Él esperó otra vez que su viejo amigo finalmente llegara así ellos podrían arreglar todo este asunto de una vez por todas.

* * *

"¿Hay algo que quiera, padre?" Kasumi preguntó con delicadeza. Soun había estado echándole un vistazo de vez en cuando mientras ella ordenaba la sala de estar. Normalmente, después que Akane se iba él pasaba una hora o más leyendo el periódico, pero parecía distraído hoy.

"No... esperan, sí hay. ¿Kasumi, podrías venir aquí por un momento?"

Los ojos de Kasumi abriéndose ligeramente eran su único signo de sorpresa mientras terminó de hacer sus quehaceres y se sentó frente a su padre. Ella se sentía un poco nerviosa en el modo que la miraba fijamente a ella, como si intentaba destapar sus secretos más oscuros por sola voluntad. Kasumi no tenía ningún secreto para su padre -bien excepto uno... -

Soun luchó por encontrar un modo de traer el asunto del que deseaba hablar. No encontraba ningún modo de ser casual sobre ello, él decidió ir directo al grano.

"Kasumi, cuando yo tenia tu edad tu madre acababa de darte a luz. Todavía puedo acordarme de sostener tu diminuto cuerpo en mis brazos, muerto de miedo de lastimarte sin querer. Estaba aterrorizado pero cuando tus ojos me miraron, fue el mayor momento en mi vida. Yo nunca había sido tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando tu madre acepto casarse conmigo."

Kasumi sólo podía mirarlo. Ella se sintió halagada por la emoción obvia de su padre, pero se preguntó por qué él le decía esto ahora de todas las veces. Ciertamente pareció haber salido de ninguna parte.

Soun sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su memoria. La última cosa que él quiso hacer ahora era empezar a llorar otra vez. "Lo que trato de decir es que deberías experimentar esa alegría ahora mismo en vez de cuidar de tu viejo padre. Tontamente he dejado mis deberes al dejar que estés soltera todo este tiempo, pero pienso que es tiempo para que pienses seriamente considerar el matrimonio."

Paso algunos momentos antes de que Kasumi pudiera hablar. Esto era la última cosa que ella había estado esperando. Podía haber habido un tiempo cuando ella habría estado feliz de que su normalmente apático padre tomara un interés así, pero era antes de que ella hubiera encontrado su propio modo de realizar sus sueños.

"¿Qué... quieres decir, padre?"

"Tendremos invitados, quizás mañana. Un muy viejo amigo mío y su hijo, que resulta ser de la misma edad que Akane y es el heredero de otra rama de las Artes Marciales Puño De piedra. Al nacimiento de este hijo, prometimos que nuestras dos escuelas se unirían."

Soun miro a su hija en sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a hacer sonidos de ahogo. "¿Estas bien, Kasumi?"

"Estoy bien, padre," Kasumi logró decir, sintiendo que ella estaba todo excepto bien en este momento. ¡Ella sabía, profundamente en su corazón, que Ranma iba finalmente vencer su timidez e invitarla a salir y ahora averiguaba que ella tenía un novio arreglado desde que tenía unos pocos años de edad! Ella todavía estaba demasiado impresionada para ser entristecida por estas noticias.

"Yo había planificado sólo decírtelo a ti y a tus hermanas cuando ellos finalmente llegaran así todo podría ser arreglado rápidamente, pero después del modo que tú y Akane reaccionaron en el desayuno ayer, yo no estaba más seguro si fuera la mejor idea."

Kasumi estuvo sorprendido de todas las respuestas amargas que de repente vinieron a su mente, pero fue capaz de mantener su silencio.

"Espero comprometerlo con Akane; el lazo de un artista marcial a otro sería lo mejor para la escuela. Entonces el Dojo Tendo podría funcionar otra vez, con dos de ellos para dar clases. La aversión de Akane por los muchachos en la escuela hizo esto más fácil de este modo, desde luego, pero tengo el sentimiento que ella no aceptaría este arreglo con los brazos abiertos."

Kasumi suspiró, casi risueña en alivio. Su padre no interfería en su vida después de todo. De todos modos él interfería en la de Akane, que era casi tan malo. Kasumi se avergonzó un poco de su alivio cuando oyó que esta carga estaba siendo puesta los hombros de su hermana en vez del suyo. "¿Entonces qué quisiera que haga, padre?"

"Todo lo posible para que Akane acepte este matrimonio arreglado. Sabemos cuan obstinada ella puede ser a veces, pero esto realmente es por su propio bien. Ella siempre te escucha; quizás si esto es difícil para ella tu podría ayudarle a ver cuan buena idea es este compromiso."

Kasumi cabeceó. "Yo veré lo que puedo hacer, padre." Ella no iba a forzar a su propia hermana en un matrimonio que no quería, pero también no había ningún modo que ella iba a casarse con este muchacho. Ella tendría que esperar y ver a este prometido potencial primero antes de decidir que hacer. Era posible que él pudiera ser un partido aceptable para su hermana después de todo.

"Y si Akane se muestra demasiado resistente, quiero que consideres un compromiso con este muchacho. Aunque yo aún tenga que verlo, su padre me asegura que él es un buen muchacho y hará un marido excelente."

"No lo creo," dijo Kasumi rápidamente, desesperadamente pensando en cualquier modo de convencer a su padre que ella no era una opción posible. "Él parece demasiado... inmaduro para mí. Akane realmente es la mejor opción."

"Bien, espero que Akane lo acepte y no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso. Entonces puedo arreglar un omiai tanto para ti como para tu hermana. Ya tengo el nombre de un nakoudo que ha sido muy acertada en encontrar buenas parejas en el pasado, y aún no tiene un solo fracaso."

Kasumi frunció el ceño ligeramente. Parecía que su padre de repente se había decidido interferir en sus vidas y no iba a descansar hasta que todas las tres de sus hijas estén bien comprometidas. Ella podría decirle sobre Ranma, pero ella estaba preocupada de que su padre pueda espantarlo. Él era tan tímido con las mujeres que le había tomado meses llegar hasta donde estaban ahora. Si su padre de pronto apareciera, soltando todo eso de compromisos, esto seguramente destruiría todo en lo que ella había trabajado tan duramente.

"Ya tengo... a alguien especial."

Soun parpadeó, entonces sonrió. "Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre él antes?"

"Me... temo que no puedo decirte quién es él. Tiene ciertos problemas con sus padres que interfieren en su vida por lo que hemos estado manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto, un rato más al menos. Lo traeré para presentarlo una vez que haya sido aclarado todo," explicó Kasumi nerviosamente. No era exactamente una mentira; ella realmente sabía de la renuencia de Ranma alrededor de las mujeres derivaba de sus padres, y que su amistad era algo que él guardaba en secreto para impedirles interferir con ello.

Soun rasguñó su barbilla pensativamente. "No estoy seguro si apruebo que veas a un muchacho del que no conozco nada. Tengo que ver si él es el hombre indicado para ti, Kasumi."

Kasumi suspiró, deseando que su padre volviera a su apatía normal. "Él es muy amable y dulce, si un poco tímido de algunas cosas. Sé que te gustará una vez que lo conozcas, padre, solamente danos un poco más de tiempo."

Después de unos momentos, Soun finalmente asintió. "Muy bien, Kasumi. Yo confiaré en tu juicio en esto, pero no puedo aprobar el matrimonio hasta que yo haya juzgado a este muchacho. Sólo lo mejor servirá para mis hijas."

Kasumi sonrió con gratitud. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Ranma estuviera listo para esto. Con suerte, su padre habría vuelto a su viejo yo para entonces.

Soun volvió al periódico para ocultar su sonrisa. Él estaba seguro que si él solamente seguía a su hija un poco, él podría encontrar a su novio y ser capaz de descubrir rápidamente si él era el indicado para ella. Una vez que aquel asunto este arreglado, él podría comenzar en ayudar a Nabiki.

* * *

"¿Mamá te lo hizo otra vez, huh?" Hitomi preguntó mientras ella y su hermano caminaron hasta la parada de autobús.

"Sí", Ranma refunfuñó, su cabeza abajo.

"No te preocupes, no le contaré Nabiki-san sobre esto, aun cuando yo piense que ella entendería."

"Gracias," su hermano contesto en el mismo tono, no completamente seguro de que le agradecía.

"¿Quién es ella esta vez?"

"La hija de una de los amigas de mamá," contestó Ranma distraídamente. Realmente no le importó quién era la muchacha, la cita terminaría en un desastre de una u otra forma. "Pienso que ella dijo que su nombre era Dachi."

"¿Kodachi?" Hitomi preguntó despacio en sorpresa. "¿Mamá te hizo una cita con Kodachi-sempai?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros, luego parpadeó. "¿Sempai? ¿Entonces ella va a tu escuela?"

Hitomi resopló. "¿Va a mi escuela? Kodachi básicamente controla San Hebereke. Ella puede dejar la escuela siempre que quiera, o no ir en absoluto. Todos los estudiantes y la mayor parte de los profesores prácticamente la adoran como una reina. Ella es el capitán del equipo gimnástico que aún no ha perdido una batalla, sobre todo porque ella ataca otros equipos de antemano y los fuerza a perder."

"Ella suena..." Ranma comenzó a decir, tratando de pensar en un modo cortés de decir '**Pesadilla total.**'

Al ver la expresión de su hermano, Hitomi dijo, "Estoy segura de que cuando le expliques toda la situación, no tendrás nada de que preocuparte. Ella no es realmente una persona mala, solamente... completamente despiadada. Estarás bien mientras no hagas nada que la enfade."

"Esta bien," Ranma contestó, ahora preguntándose lo que sus posibilidades eran de ir a la cita sin hacer algo que molestaría a Kodachi. Con su suerte, aproximadamente igual a una bola de nieve en el infierno, él finalmente decidió.

* * *

Nabiki era más que la simple muchacha hambrienta de dinero que ella había sido una vez. Ella era una mujer de negocios ahora, con un personal para manejar todas las cosas que ella ahora consideraba bajo su control. Pese a todo, ella todavía tenía un cliente a quién ella prefirió manejar personalmente. No era por ningún interés por él; francamente ella podría estar bien sin su compañía, incluso si él podía ser divertido de vez en cuando. Él tenía una habilidad increíble de ponerse en ridículo.

No, ella lo manejó personalmente porque su enorme ego no le permitiría tratar con subalternos y él era demasiado provechoso para que Nabiki lo dejara escapar de sus manos. Por lo que ella toleraba su compañía por los yenes que le traía.

Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción mientras camino al café. Kuno estaba allí temprano como ella había esperado, a pesar de la hora. "Lamento no poder sostener esta reunión más tarde," ella le dijo, no pareciendo lamentarse en absoluto. "Pero tengo un negocio después de la escuela el cual no podía dejar de lado aún por ti, Kuno-chan."

"Un samurai se levanta con el alba," Kuno le dijo en su tono pomposo habitual. "Vernos antes de la escuela es un asunto insignificante para el Trueno Azul."

"Sí, bien," Refunfuñó Nabiki, decidiendo no mencionar su cabello despeinado o las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Ella sabía que el kendoista hizo todo lo posible por cumplir con el ideal de samurai, pero había veces que no lo lograba. Levantarse con el sol era uno de ellos.

"De todos modos nosotros debemos terminar nuestro negocio lo más rápido posible. Hay cosas que tienen que ser hechas, y no deseo privar nuestro establecimiento educativo de mi presencia por mucho tiempo por miedo del daño a la moral."

"Y después de que salí precipitadamente para encontrarte aquí" Nabiki le dijo con una mirada herida. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es invitar un desayuno a una chica, Kuno-chan. ¿Después de todo, es lo que un noble samurai haría, verdad?"

Kuno se quejó un poco, pero cedió como siempre lo hacía. Ella había logrado meter en su grueso cráneo que una comida era los honorarios necesarios para ver la mercancía.

La camarera pronto llegó a su mesa. Nabiki ordenó uno de los platos más caros del menú. Ella sabía que nunca terminaría todo, pero los restos harían un bocado agradable más tarde, o un regalo para una de sus hermanas. Ella fácilmente podría haber pagado por su propia comida, pero Nabiki era un creyente firme en el concepto de que nunca hay que pagar por lo que uno puede conseguir gratis.

Kuno sólo ordenó un té para él. Él pareció algo distraído hoy y Nabiki ociosamente se preguntó por qué. Ella sacudió su cabeza. No era de su interés lo qué pueda preocupar a Kuno, ella hizo bastante dinero de él ya para entrometerse en su vida privada. Pero realmente le sorprendió cuan pacientemente él esperó que terminara su comida, que ella comió con lentitud deliberada. Normalmente, él se quejaba o clamaba a los cielos cada cinco minutos, pero esta vez él solamente se sentó allí y bebió sorbos de su té sin una palabra.

A pesar de esto, ella no podía menos de notar el destello impaciente en sus ojos cuando Nabiki dijo a la camarera que ella quería el resto para llevar. Un destello que no parpadeó cuando ella le dio la cuenta. Ella considero el ordenar un café solamente para matar aquel destello, pero decidió que no. No, que ella tuviera algo contra ser cruel con Kuno, era solamente que él no era el único que tenía cosas que hacer antes de la escuela.

"Ahora que este asunto esta arreglado," Kuno finalmente habló. "Creo que podemos movernos a los negocios."

Nabiki asintió y tomó un sobre de su mochila, deslizándoselo a través de la mesa. "Quinientos yenes. Cada una."

Ella tenía la satisfacción de ver a Kuno estremecerse cuando ella puso su precio. Ella ociosamente se preguntó solamente cuánto él conseguía de mesada cada semana, y cuanto le quedaba después de que ella acababa con él.

"Pero el cielo mismo llora en..." Kuno comenzó a decir mientras abrió el sobre y puso su contenido sobre la mesa ante él. Ella casi se había acostumbrado al modo que sus ojos se abrían y la pequeña línea de baba se formaba mientras el kendoista miraba fijamente las fotos de Akane. Era un poco asqueroso, pero su repugnancia era compensada por como esto lo hacía olvidar completamente el regatear los precios.

Ella había estado vendiendo fotos de su hermana en la escuela por años, después de que Nabiki había notado el interés de los muchachos. Ella había comenzado a hacerlo por rencor por el modo en que todos los chicos acudían en masa alrededor de su hermana ignorándola a ella, y habían estado sorprendida de cuan lucrativo el negocio había resultado ser.

Ella no sabía si Akane lo sabía o no. Era limitado a los chicos con los que ella no tenía ningún contacto, pero Nabiki pensó que era bien conocido por toda la escuela. De una u otra forma, su hermana nunca había dicho nada sobre ello. De todos modos Nabiki se aseguró que las fotos eran, si no de buen gusto, al menos no comprometedoras. Para la venta a los chicos en la escuela, las habilidades de cámara de Gosunkugi eran más que bastante, pero Kuno requería algo especial para sus gustos particulares. Aquellas fotos ella las tomaba.

Nabiki estaba bastante orgullosa de su trabajo con estas fotos. Ella estaba bastante segura que si todo su negocio fracasaba ella podría echar mano a sus habilidades como fotógrafa. Ella era buena, casi profesional, pero ella todavía no entendía el modo en que Kuno reaccionaba. Todas las fotos eran de su hermana entrenando, por lo general en su gi blanco, pero de vez en cuando una de cuando trotaba o usaba su uniforme de escuela. Ninguno de ellas era cerca de ser sugestiva, de hecho Nabiki pensó que a su hermana lucía algo mal toda sudorosa con aquellas expresiones extrañas, pero Kuno estaba siempre más que contento por ello. Ella había intentado venderle algunas fotos '**lindas**' de Akane, pero él solamente no estuvo interesado.

"Tu habilidad con una cámara siempre me asombra, Nabiki Tendo," él la elogió. "Seguramente es un regalo del cielo."

"Buen intento, Kuno-chan, pero el precio todavía está en pie. Págame o las vendo a alguien más."

Kuno inmediatamente entregó el dinero, aunque lucía un poco reluctante... eso fue hasta que sus ojos se posaran en las fotos ante él otra vez. "¿Debo entender que estas son las únicas copias?"

"Es el mismo trato de siempre. Cualquier otra copia que haga de los negativos es para mí o mi hermana. Estas fueron tomadas exclusivamente para ti, el Kuno-chan."

"Siempre debo estar seguro. El gran Kuno no es tal idiota que confiaría en alguien como tú."

La sonrisa satisfecha de Nabiki no parpadeó por un instante, de hecho ella casi lo tomó como un elogio. "Sabes, yo pensaba que después de que desististe pelear con mi hermana habías desistido con ella."

"¡Nunca! Yo nunca podría hacer una cosa tan horrible como privar a la feroz Akane Tendo de mi presencia. ¡Ni aún la mano fría de la muerte sería bastante para cortar el lazo que nos une juntos!"

"Sí, pero sin que la desafíes más, mi hermana podría verlo como algo menos fiel. Pero si le dieras una señal de tus afectos, estoy seguro que ella comprendería que tus sentimientos no han cambiado."

"¡Desde luego! ¡Yo debería haberlo visto antes! Pequeñas acciones son los hechos de pequeñas mentes; ¡Debo hacer ver mis sentimientos del modo más abierto posible!"

Mientras Kuno se paraba para marcharse, Nabiki preguntó, "¿Dónde vas?"

"Voy a comprar una docena de... más bien, dos docenas de rosas para que pueda mostrar a mi amor verdadero pétalos tan rojos como mi corazón, ¡Que late sólo para ella!"

"Pero las rosas son tan cliché, Kuno-chan. En realidad, yo pensaba en algo más personal."

"¿Personal?" Kuno preguntó, rascando su barbilla pensando. "¿Qué exactamente piensas, Nabiki Tendo?"

Nabiki simplemente ofreció su mano en respuesta. Kuno era bastante familiar de este gesto para ponerle yenes hasta que ella hablara otra vez. Pensando en la diversión que ella tendría a costa de Kuno más tarde, ella se abstuvo de sangrarlo seco, al menos esta vez.

"Ahora habla la cosa que yo espero oír," Kuno le dijo.

"Bien, mi hermana es del tipo romántica tímida, por lo que creo que lo mejor para que ella te recuerde sería por un mechón de tu pelo."

Nabiki se sorprendió cuando Kuno tomó una repentina distancia de ella, una mirada de horror sobre su cara. Ella echó un vistazo hacia fuera de la ventana atrás de ella, pero no había nada allí que causara este tipo de reacción.

"¿Un mechón de mi pelo?" Kuno preguntó despacio, interpretándolo como si ella hubiera sugerido que se lo cortara completamente.

Nabiki cabeceó y sacó las tijeras de su bolso. "Puedo sacar un poco ahora mismo y sólo te cobraré los pequeños honorarios de entrega."

Los ojos de Kuno se hincharon al ver las tijeras de acero, brillando a la temprana luz del sol. Él tomó otro paso lejos y claramente temblaba. Nabiki apostaría todo su dinero a que no había nada en este mundo del cual Kuno tuviera miedo. ¿Entonces por qué miraba fijamente en horror unas simples tijeras?

"Estoy seguro que hay algún otro modo de mostrar mi profunda devoción a tu querida hermana que esta," Dijo Kuno finalmente, su voz tan inestable como su cuerpo.

Nabiki cruzó sus brazos, cuidadosa de dejar las tijeras todavía expuestas, y le dio una mirada de irritación como de cólera. Lo que era difícil de hacer en este momento cuando ella se reía en su interior. Kuno con miedo de un pequeño corte de pelo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ranma aterrado de un gatito?

"No sé si me gusta la idea de un hombre que persigue a mi hermana y que no esta dispuesta a hacer por algo por ella. Parece que te he juzgado mal, Kuno. Pienso que sería mejor solamente terminar nuestro negocio aquí y ahora."

Nabiki disfrutó mirar la expresión de Kuno durante su pequeño discurso, viendo cada palabra golpearlo. Lo primero, sugerir que él no era lo bastante bueno para Akane. El retiro deliberado de '**chan**' de su nombre, algo que él irónicamente se quejaba a menudo. Y finalmente, el pensar que ellos deberían cortar todos los lazos, haciendo su camino al corazón de Akane mucho más difícil de lo que había sido.

"Por favor déme las tijeras, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno solicitó con una mano adelante. Ella podía decir que le tomaba todo lo que tenía mantener su voz y cuerpo. Él tembló ligeramente cuando las tijeras entraron en contacto con su piel, pero había un destello de determinación en sus ojos y su temblor se detuvo. Él se fue en dirección al baño sin otra palabra.

Nabiki reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ella había llegado a conocer a Kuno bastante bien durante el tiempo de su '**relación**', pero ella nunca supo de esto. Ella hizo una nota mental para examinarlo más tarde, podría resultar ser útil en el futuro.

Kuno volvió del baño unos minutos más tarde y devolvió las tijeras a Nabiki con un pequeño mechón de su pelo y unos cuantos yen. Era en realidad más de lo que Nabiki había estado planificando cortar, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

"Bien, has restaurado mi fe en ti, Kuno-chan. Envolveré esto en una pequeña cinta y me aseguraré que Akane lo reciba después de la escuela. "

Kuno asintió, sus miedos más tempranos se fueron, restaurándolo a su viejo, arrogante yo. "Hasta que nos encontremos después, Nabiki Tendo."

"Hasta luego, Kuno-chan."

* * *

Los muchachos otra vez se habían juntado antes de la escuela, se habían unido con el objetivo de derrotar a Ranma, sólo que había mucho menos de ellos ahora que ayer.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" un chico preguntó en confusión.

El otro se encogió de hombros. "Ellos se han rendido. ¿Nosotros no pudimos vencer a Ranma con el vudú sobre él, cómo podemos esperar siquiera vencerlo sin eso? Además, Akane ha hecho obvio que ya lo ha escogido. No hay nada que podemos hacer sobre ello excepto que nos den una paliza otra vez."

Varios de los muchachos restantes asintieron en aceptación. Palizas diarias comenzaban a perder su belleza, especialmente cuando parecía que el premio estaba ahora firmemente fuera de alcance. Los que quedaban se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. Ellos sabían que había ahora muy pocos para esperar derrotar a Ranma sin importar que esquema secreto intentaran. Con un suspiro de derrota, ellos se marcharon también.

Sólo uno permaneció. Gosunkugi era probablemente el más débil de ellos, pero él no necesitó su ayuda para derrotar a Ranma. Él tenía un plan.

* * *

Kuno camino casualmente hacia la escuela, su mente sobre las fotos que él ahora llevaba en su bolsillo del pecho, cerca de su corazón donde debían estar. Él ya poseía tantas fotos de ella, pero él no podía parar en comprar todavía más de su hermana mercenaria.

Él fácilmente podía recordar cuando su fascinación con Akane Tendo había comenzado. Fue un día relativamente típico hace menos de un año. Kuno había estado caminando, yendo a su casa, siempre vigilante, y quizás con esperanza, por algún signo de peligro. Él había trabajado y sudado desde que era pequeño para ser el mejor kendoista que alguna vez caminara la Tierra, pero había poca llamada a sus servicios en la tierra pacífica de Nerima.

El bandido de quién Kuno había aprendido sus habilidades de lucha en primer lugar había escapado a Hawai como el cobarde verdadero que era, dejando la vida de Kuno tranquila, excepto los casuales experimentos de su torcida hermana. Otros chicos en la escuela, aún sus sempais, ya se agacharon ante su fuerza.

Kuno giró una esquina y se detuvo al ver una sorpresiva escena. Media docena de chicos artistas marciales de su escuela, todos, enfrentando a dos chicas. La doncella de pelo largo era desconocida a él, llevando el uniforme de secundaria que él vagamente reconoció como el de su propia escuela.

A la de pelo corto reconoció inmediatamente como alguien de su propia clase. Ella había estado echando un vistazo en su dirección y riendo recientemente, entonces él estaba bastante seguro que ella se había enamorado de su encanto irresistible. Él no quiso romper sus ilusiones, pero tarde o temprano no habría ninguna opción. Ya que Kuno no podría abrazar a ninguna mujer hasta que él realmente hubiera dominado su arte. Hasta que él hubiera encontrado un retador bastante digno de ser llamado su rival.

De todos modos como un samurai era su deber ayudar a damas en peligro, pero antes de que él pudiera ir al rescate, la chica de pelo largo comenzó a brillar... casi como una estrella mientras llamas azules bailaban sobre ella, un cuerpo divino bajado a la Tierra. Pero nada tan delicado como un ángel, su rugido era el de una bestia salvaje, un tigre feroz. Sus movimientos emitían tal sentido de poder que Kuno podía sentir de donde estaba parado, como las réplicas de un terremoto, mientras ella daba golpes a diestra y siniestra y abatió a esos muchachos con sus puños. Ni uno fue capaz de estar de pie ante su fuerza.

Kuno no pudo acercarse a ella entonces, tan sobresaltado él estaba por lo que él acababa de atestiguar. Él sólo podía volver a recordar la vista que él había atestiguado una y otra vez en su mente, su maravilla crecía con cada repetición. Cuando él finalmente se recupero, la muchacha que lo había afectado así ya se había ido hace mucho.

Una muchacha que era su igual en poder. Más bien, era obvio que ella lo sobrepasaba. Ningún rival más verdadero podría él esperar encontrar, ninguna mujer más digna de su amor. Kuno decidió justo entonces que él no descansaría hasta que él la hubiera hecho suya.

* * *

Kodachi llego temprano a la escuela. Era insólito para ella dado que, mientras ella era una relativamente madrugadora, ella a menudo tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la escuela; como atender su jardín, alimentar su mascota, y planificar su ataque contra su siguiente rival. La mayoría de las veces ella llegaba mucho después de que la campana sonara, pero por alguna razón ella nunca era marcada tarde.

Los últimos proyectos de su madre, sin embargo, le habían dado un cierto empuje esa mañana, así como el hecho de que el nombre '**Saotome**' parecía demasiado familiar, estaba en la orilla de su memoria, pero rechazaba totalmente explicarse. Era sobre todo irritante para Kodachi porque, teniendo básicamente ningún contacto con chicos de su propia edad, ella no podía imaginarse de donde esto venía.

Kodachi llego a la escuela como si ella poseyera el lugar, y en la opinión de muchos de sus compañeros, era suyo. Ellos aclamaron por ella como si fuera una monarca real y ellos sus leales súbditos. Kodachi tenía todo el porte de una reina mientras cruzaba por el camino que habían despejado para ella, agachándose mientras pasaba. Los miembros del equipo rítmico gimnástico rápidamente se pusieron detrás de su capitán, su guardia de honor.

Kodachi las condujo al gimnasio, la sede de su dominio. Ella tuvo ganas de practicar esa mañana para quemar un poco la frustración que tratar con su madre siempre le causaba, y también asegurarse que ella estaba en forma para tratar con su cita esta noche. El resto del equipo, que raras veces tenía prácticas en la mañana antes, reaccionó inactivamente a esto, pero no paso mucho antes de que todas siguieran su ritmo. Su capitán no era una persona que querías alterar por ser lenta en seguir sus órdenes.

Forasteros, sabiendo de Kodachi sólo por sus proezas contra equipos rivales - tanto dentro como fuera del ring - podrían haber estado sorprendidos de observar sus sesiones de práctica con su propio equipo. Su maldad habitual se esfumaba y las malas jugadas eran usadas contra ella más que por ella. Podía haber sido porque ella no tenía ninguna necesidad; ella afrontaba a cuatro oponentes a la vez y no tenía ninguna dificultad en mantenerlas a raya.

Viendo que ella todavía estaba en gran forma, Kodachi rió en silencio un poco y dijo a los demás que siguieran sin ella mientras se movía a una esquina y las miró estrechamente, de vez en cuando gritando correcciones a su equipo en un tono de orden. Akiko tomó asiento al lado de ella, dando a la muchacha mayor una cantimplora y una toalla, que Kodachi acepto agradecida.

"Estuvimos sorprendidas todas de verle entrar tan temprano, sempai," dijo Akiko, su modo sutil de averiguar por qué. Ella era curiosa, pero no quiso preguntar directamente en caso de que era algo de lo que su sempai no tenía ganas de hablar. Su capitán era del tipo de persona que raras veces sentía necesidad de explicarse a otros.

Kodachi frunció el ceño un poco mientras bebió a sorbos el agua. "¿Dime, te parece el nombre '**Saotome**' familiar?"

Akiko parpadeó por la pregunta, que parecía salir de la nada, pero contesto, "Es el apellido de Hitomi."

"¿Hitomi? Con razón me parecía familiar. ¿Sabes si ella tiene un hermano mayor?"

Akiko se preguntó por qué Kodachi preguntaba todo esto, pero realmente no era su problema. Ella busco en su mochila y encontró las tarjetas comerciales de Ranma que Hitomi le había dado como bono una vez. Ella no tenía ningún verdadero interés en fotos de él, pero ella sabía que eran tarjetas raras y planeaba negociarlas por algo que le gustara. Ella dio una de estas tarjetas a su sempai.

Kodachi estudió la tarjeta con interés. En el frente estaba una foto de un muchacho con una trenza que ejecutaba algún tipo de maniobra especial de artes marciales, y atrás estaba una descripción corta de este ataque especial. Viendo el número en la esquina, ella rió en silencio y dijo en un tono divertido, "¿Haciendo tarjetas comerciales de su propio hermano? Interesante."

"Y se han estado vendiendo bastante bien también, sobre todo en la secundaria. Pienso que es un poco infantil, pero Hitomi me dio estas tarjetas y yo solamente no pude rechazarla."

Kodachi había girado la tarjeta para mirar fijamente la foto de Ranma otra vez. Él era guapo y un artista marcial, eso eran dos puntos a su favor. Dependiendo de su personalidad, una cita con él no podría ser tan mala. "¿Puedo guardar esto, Akiko?"

"Seguro" Akiko contestó, curiosa de por qué su sempai de pronto se había interesado en Ranma, pero no quiso preguntar y arriesgar molestar a Kodachi. No era debido al miedo, pero más bien no deseo dañar la delicada amistad que ella tenía con la muchacha.

La capitana del equipo rítmico gimnástico de repente se puso de pie y dijo a sus compañeras de equipo, "Bien, es suficiente práctica por ahora. La práctica de esta tarde esta cancelada, por lo que todas pueden irse a casa temprano."

"¡Gracias, sempai!" ellas le agradecieron y rápidamente fueron a los vestuarios.

La tarjeta de Ranma todavía sostenida en una mano, Kodachi miro para atrás y le dijo a Akiko, "Por favor dile a Hitomi que me gustaría hablarle lo mas pronto posible."

* * *

Gosunkugi estuvo al acecho, ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos, su posición ventajosa le daba vista plena de la calle ante él; el lugar perfecto para comenzar su venganza. Él sabía que Ranma vendría en cualquier momento, y luego él podría poner el paso uno de su operación en efecto.

Fue en ese momento cuando una mano toco su hombro.

"¡Gah!" Gosunkugi gritó mientras saltó de su escondrijo, su hombro golpeó la acera con fuerza. Él giró para ver quien osaba sorprenderlo así - y posteriormente ser el siguiente en su lista de venganza - sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Ranma Saotome su más odiado enemigo, estando de pie allí y mirándolo a él.

"Lo lamento en verdad. Ven, déjame ayudarte a pararte," Ranma dijo mientras tomó la mano de Gosunkugi.

Gosunkugi gritó, sintiendo como si su hombro hubiera sido sacado de su lugar.

Ranma parpadeó y rápidamente lo dejó caer de vuelta en la acera, haciendo que al pequeño muchacho se magullara su trasero.

"¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?" Gosunkugi le preguntó, prácticamente en lágrimas. ¿Había averiguado Ranma que fue él quien le puso el vudú ayer? ¿Esto era el principio de su venganza? Gosunkugi era normalmente un extraño al dolor, pero rápidamente se había hecho familiar y había odiado al enemigo.

Ranma se sintió incómodo al mirar al muchacho que lo veía a él con miedo. Si había una cosa en el mundo que no podía soportar, era un abusador, y era obvio que era como este muchacho lo veía. Todos habían sido accidentes, pero Ranma todavía sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por él de algún modo.

Mirando fijamente al flacucho muchacho, Ranma tuvo una idea. Rápidamente saco su bento, él encontró exactamente lo que buscaba. Su mamá le había puesto un doble almuerzo justo como él había esperado, y ya que un poco del alimento suplementario iría a gastarse de todos modos...

"Toma", Ranma dijo al muchacho, entregando la parte de su almuerzo. "Mi mamá es una buena cocinera y tú pareces que puedes comer un poco más. Es por hacerte caer esas dos veces."

Gosunkugi sonrió ligeramente, viendo una oportunidad, y aceptó el alimento con gratitud y asintiendo, Ranma no noto el pequeño polvo que Gosunkugi había frotado en su mano cuando ellos habían entrado en contacto.

La sonrisa de Gosunkugi se ensanchó mientras veía a Ranma distraídamente rascarse su mano mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Nabiki levanto una ceja al ver a su informador número uno lucir en peor forma que de costumbre, y él nunca había lucido sano para empezar.

"¿Qué te pasó, Go-chan?" Ella preguntó.

"No quiero hablar de ello," él murmuró y la dio un pequeño muñeco que lucía como Kuno. "Aquí está el muñeco vudú que quería. Solamente ate uno de los cabellos de Kuno alrededor y será capaz de controlarlo, al menos hasta que la magia se quite. ¿Quería algo más?"

Nabiki asintió, pensando en la única espina que le molestaba. "Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de una muchacha llamada Min-Lin. No sé su apellido, pero ella trabaja en el restaurante Flor de Jade y recientemente ha venido de China."

Gosunkugi asintió. Reunir información, utilizando tanto mundano como no tan mundanos métodos, era solamente uno de sus muchos talentos. "¿Cuáles son mis honorarios por esto?"

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente. "Fotos en bikini."

"¿Fotos en... bikini?" Gosunkugi repitió despacio, de repente sintiéndose mareado. Él todavía tenía una foto de bañador que Nabiki le había dado por un trabajo en particular difícil y era su posesión más atesorada.

"Dos, posiblemente tres, dependiendo de cuan buena sea tu información y cuan rápido la consigas."

"¡Tendré todo lo que debe saber de Min-Lin a esta hora mañana a más tardar, Nabiki-san!"

"Estaré esperando, Go-chan" Nabiki le dijo mientras se alejaba, sonriendo con satisfacción. Era asombroso como se puede hacer que la gente trabaje duro con el incentivo adecuado.

Cuando algo froto contra su pierna, Gosunkugi se sorprendió de ver que el gatito le había seguido a la escuela de algún modo. Él con cuidado recogió el animal y lo dijo, "¿Quieres ver mi venganza contra Ranma, verdad?"

"¡Miau!"

Gosunkugi sonrió. "Esto es sólo el principio."

* * *

Caminar al gimnasio se sentía un poco como ir directo a la guarida del león para Hitomi. No era que ella en realidad tuviera miedo de Kodachi, de ninguna manera, era solo que ella sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa alrededor de la gimnasta.

Ella vio a Kodachi sentada en las escaleras con su uniforme del instituto, girando algo pequeño y plano en sus manos. Su curiosidad sobre lo que era casi hizo a Hitomi olvidar cuan realmente sola e indefensa ella se sintió con sólo las dos en el gran gimnasio.

Hitomi despacio fue hasta la capitana del gimnasio, sus propios pasos se oían muy ruidosos para sus oídos. La confianza con la cual ella había dicho a su hermano que manejaría las cosas con Kodachi había sido pura palabrería. Las confrontaciones con la chica mayor siempre la hacían sentir vulnerable, por alguna razón que fácilmente no podía explicar. Toda su táctica normal se helaba bajo la mirada fría y fija de Kodachi.

La muchacha finalmente miro a Hitomi mientras la joven subió las escaleras. Ella no dijo nada; había una sonrisa de bienvenida sobre su cara, pero sus ojos eran todavía duros, como si pudieran atravesar a Hitomi. La muchacha más joven podría haber estado aprendiendo a los pies de la maestra de la manipulación, pero Kodachi era la amante de la intimidación.

"Por favor toma asiento al lado de mí, Hitomi," Kodachi le dijo en un tono razonable. "Tengo unas preguntas para ti."

"Hai, sempai," contestó la muchacha más joven, tomando el asiento indicado. Hitomi podía ver ahora que la cosa que Kodachi sostenía era una tarjeta comercial de Ranma, una rara que Akiko debe haberle dado.

"Entiendo que has estado vendiendo tarjetas de tu hermano a tus compañeras."

La declaración tomó a Hitomi un poco de improviso. Ella había esperado algo sobre la cita de esta noche. Era claro para ella que Kodachi sabía de ello. "Hai."

"Y escuche que se venden bastante bien."

"Hai," Hitomi dijo otra vez, un poco preocupaba de adonde Kodachi iba con esto. Ella acababa de usar la mayor parte de sus ingresos en la segunda serie, haciéndolo un juego de cartas coleccionables esta vez, y la muchacha sentada con calma podría parar la venta con una sola palabra. Todo el dinero se perdería y su negocio destruido con una sola orden de esta muchacha que gobernaba la escuela con mano de hierro.

Kodachi rió en silencio. "Es muy inteligente de ti, debo admitirlo. Estoy bastante impresionada. Es algo que lamento no haber pensado, aunque yo realmente creó que las fotos de mi hermano mayor no se venderían tan bien."

Hitomi se rió también, sintiendo su tensión anterior abandonarla. Kodachi se reía con ella ahora, pero más pretenciosamente sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría. Parecía que por alguna razón, la muchacha trataba de ser amistosa con ella.

Kodachi siguió. "Aunque yo nunca lo he conocido, creo que esta foto captura a tu hermano muy bien, y estoy segura que las otras fotos son igual de buenas. Sin embargo, ellas no expresan para mí lo que él realmente sería en persona. Tengo que admitir después de verlo estoy un poco... curiosa en cuanto a lo que él es."

Hitomi frunció el ceño por dentro, haciendo todo lo posible de no mostrarlo. Ella habría creído que Kodachi habría sido la última persona en estar interesada en su hermano, sin embargo en vez de tratar de salir de la cita, ella en realidad quiso saber más sobre él. Hitomi sabía cuan veleidoso su hermano era con las mujeres, y si Kodachi decidía que lo quería, Ranma probablemente dejaría que caminara sobre él y no había mucho que Hitomi podría hacer para detenerla. Y ella ya tenía bastantes problemas con Min-Lin para tratar con Kodachi.

Ella podría tratar de decir mentiras de su hermano y hacer que Kodachi cancele la cita, pero Hitomi sabía que los mas probable era que la Gimnasta haría un infierno la cita. Lo que era peor, Kodachi entendería bien rápido que le habían mentido. La gimnasta obsesionada por rosas actuaba un poco loca de vez en cuando, pero ella definitivamente no era estúpida. Hitomi decidió mejor decir la verdad y esperar mejor.

"Bien, Ranma es... Ranma. Él es muy difícil de describir. Vamos a ver, la cosa más importante para él son las artes marciales y pasa casi todo su tiempo practicando. También le gusta cocinar, comida sobre todo picante. Le gusta comer aún más. Él no lo hace tan bien en la escuela, pero es realmente porque no se preocupa mucho por la escuela. Él no es tonto o algo así. Contrariamente a la opinión de mi mamá, él es bastante tímido con las chicas de su propia edad y hay mayor probabilidad que las cosas vayan completamente mal con él.

"Y casi lo olvido. En cualquier parte donde mi hermano va, los problemas siempre siguen. Quiero decir que es como si fuera completamente imposible para él pasar un día sin entrar en una pelea o algo peor que le pase. Hasta ahora cada cita en la que ha estado ha acabado en desastre."

Hitomi había esperado que aquel último dato hubiera desalentado a Kodachi, pero ella parecía más interesada que antes.

Kodachi mentalmente fue marcando cada punto que Hitomi dio de su hermano. La gimnasta vino de una familia de artistas marciales - aún su madre era una, aunque ella no practicaba en años - de modo que no era un problema para ella. Mejor que ser algún tipo de debilucho. Un hombre fuerte era mas preferido.

La cocina la cogió un poco de sorpresa, pero era una bienvenida. A Kodachi misma le gustaba usar muchas especias cuando cocinaba, aun cuando sus especias eran más exóticas que muchas, pero tener a alguien más que cocine además de su ingrato hermano sería bastante agradable.

La escuela le importaba poco y la timidez era algo que podía ser superado. Kodachi era confidente de que era algo que podía eliminar muy rápidamente. Ella tuvo que hacer esto por algunas de sus compañeras de equipo en el pasado.

Y de los problemas... A Kodachi le gustaban los problemas. Era tanto mejor que el aspecto monótono de su vida habitual. Ella esperó con impaciencia cualquier tipo de caos para añadir un poco de picante a su rutina normal, y un muchacho que garantizaba traérselo era simplemente demasiado delicioso para oponerse.

"Esperaré con impaciencia conocerlo, entonces," dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y dejaba el gimnasio, abandonando a una confusa y preocupada Hitomi detrás.

* * *

Ranma no vio a Kuno que se apoyaba en la puerta de la escuela mientras pasaba delante de él. Su mano de repente le picaba bastante y él hacía todo lo posible para no pensar en ello y evitar rascarse, pero su otra mano parecía tener otras ideas y siguió acercándose más para hacerlo.

"¡Detente, Saotome!" Kuno gritó.

Ranma giró para ver al kendoista parado allí, un bokken en cada mano. Él decidió que si él lo llamaba por su nombre, entonces él no podía estar enojado por algo. "Hola, Kuno," dijo Ranma casualmente. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Has olvidado nuestra promesa entre hombres? ¿El voto solemne que tomamos hace solo dos días cerca de este punto? ¡Aquellos perros cobardes interrumpieron este acontecimiento trascendental ayer, en cambio hoy debe ser nuestro día de unión!"

Ranma miró fijamente a kendoista mientras analizaba su memoria por alguna pista de lo que hablaba, sólo para salir en blanco. Él abrió su boca para aclararlo, pero no estaba seguro de que tenía que ser aclarado. "¿Huh?" él se aventuró.

Kuno sonrió abiertamente con aire supremo al notar la multitud de compañeros de estudios que habían comenzado a juntarse alrededor de él. Él silenciosamente condujo al confuso Ranma al centro del patio de la escuela mientras el muchacho con la trenza ociosamente rascaba su brazo.

"Este bokken ha sido hecho especialmente para mí por el fabricante de Bokken más fino en todo Japón," Tatewaki dijo Ranma solemnemente mientras le daba el arma de madera. "Úsalo con orgullo."

Ranma tomó una larga mirada al bokken que él ahora sostenía lánguidamente en su mano y luego despacio giró para mirar fijamente en Kuno, que ahora asumía la postura básica de kendo. "¿Huh?" él intentó otra vez.

"No, no, no sostenlo así," Kuno instruyó mientras señalaba su propio bokken. "Más bien esto. ¿Mirar? Tu mano izquierda es aplicada aquí mientras tu derecha es colocada aquí. ¿Nota cómo agarro el mango fuertemente, para mejor golpear a mis enemigos?"

Fue entonces de que Ranma se dio cuenta que por alguna razón su anacrónico sempai trataba de enseñarle kendo. Él no tenía idea por qué, pero Kuno le había echado una mano en la pelea de ayer y el muchacho de la trenza pensó que le debía por eso. Además, él no iba a rechazar lecciones gratis de artes marciales, incluso si era una escuela de armas. Así que le siguió el juego: colocando sus manos como fue instruido y reflejando la postura de Kuno.

Kuno asintió en satisfacción y siguió con su lección. "Mi antiguo instructor, a quien enormemente he sobrepasado, fue siempre de la opinión que uno aprendía haciendo, por lo que deseo que practiques tu técnica sobre mi persona."

Cuándo Ranma finalmente había entendido lo que Kuno quiso, él preguntó, "¿Estas seguro?"

"No temas, no me harás ningún daño. ¡Ahora, atácame!"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. Si esto es lo que el hombre quiso, él no era quien para negarlo. Él se inclinó adelante un poco y atacó, su bokken delante de él, cerrando la distancia entre él y Kuno en un segundo. En el último momento, él dio un saltó y pateo a su oponente en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.

Kuno inmediatamente se paro con una impresión de zapato sobre su cara y grito a su nuevo pupilo, "¡Con el bokken, bufón!"

Ranma miró el trozo de madera que sostenía en sus manos en sorpresa, del cual se había olvidado por completo cuando había atacado. "Ah," él dijo, rascando su nuca en vergüenza.

Ambos volvieron a sus antiguas posiciones y posturas, la expresión de Ranma ahora tan serio como su oponente. Él ya sabía un poco de kendo, pero era sobre todo algo general. Él había visto su práctica varias veces en películas o en el dojo donde su padre trabajaba, pero él nunca había deseado aprenderlo antes y realmente no había estado prestando atención. Su padre siempre acentuaba que las armas eran para débiles no quería que su hijo aprendiera un arte marcial menor.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, suspiró, y trató de resolver esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era usar su palo para golpear a Kuno evitando el propio palo del kendoista. Parecía bastante simple en teoría, aunque él no estaba seguro cuan bueno esto iba a ser en la práctica. Él estaba en una desventaja seria aquí, limitado con sólo luchar con el bokken, y ni hablar de su entero brazo derecho que le picaba ahora y estropeaba su concentración. ¿Él sabía que podía vencer a Kuno en una batalla sin restricción, pero en kendo? Pareció muy improbable. Esto era sólo una práctica, pero a Ranma nunca le gustó perder en algo.

El muchacho con la trenza abrió sus ojos y atacó otra vez, fingiendo un ataque en la cintura de Kuno, pero planeando cambiar a su hombro derecho en el último momento. Él confiaba que su velocidad sería bastante para vencer la habilidad de Kuno.

Ranma comprendió muy tarde que la inversión privó al golpe de su fuerza, y su ataque al hombro de Kuno fue ligero como una lluvia apacible. Él sintió el contraataque de Kuno pasar su lado, rasgando su uniforme de escuela aun cuando el bokken estaba una pulgada de distancia de él. No le gustó pensar que habría pasado si el Kendoista hubiera en realidad tratado de hacerle daño.

"Creo que ganaste esta, Kuno," Ranma dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose si la lección había terminada por hoy mientras rascaba su hombro con el bokken. Él sólo sintió que perder así era un poco humillante, pero no estaba emocionado con la idea de una docena de derrotas similares.

"¡Presta atención!" Kuno gritó, golpeando a su estudiante en la cabeza con su bokken.

Ranma frotó su cabeza con una mano, no gustándole la expresión seria del kendoista en nada. Esa era el tipo de mirada que su padre puso cuando era obvio que a su hijo no le gustaba cualquier nuevo esquema de entrenamiento que él se había inventado.

"Tu postura era demasiado floja. ¡Es quizás buena para otra, más baja forma de artes marciales, pero no para kendo!" Kuno instruyó como si impartiera los secretos de los dioses a Ranma. "Tu postura debe ser firme como la roca. Tu paso debe ser fuerte así como rápido, como el viento aullador. ¡Tu golpe debe fluir como el agua, con todo el poder del océano detrás de el! ¡Y tu corazón debe estar lleno de un fuego honesto que quemará a tu enemigo cuándo ataques!"

"¿Um, puedes ser más específico?" Ranma preguntó mientras rascaba un punto directamente bajo su cuello. Como su padre, él nunca realmente había encontrado el lado filosófico al Arte muy importante o útil. Solamente muéstrenle que hacer y él lo haría.

"Pero desde luego," Kuno declaró y continuó instruyendo a Ranma sobre posturas básicas de Kendo, golpes, y estrategias defensivas.

* * *

"¿Usted planea algo no es así, sempai?" Kyoko preguntó. Ella y su jefe veían al pequeño ejercicio de entrenamiento que Kuno y Ranma tenían mientras otros ayudantes se movían por la multitud que rodeaba a los dos artistas marciales, vendiendo los vídeos de la lucha con el Equipo de Demolición ayer. En la cubierta estaba una foto de Akane cuando lanzo al líder fuera del patio y brillando más que un Árbol de Navidad. Esto ya se vendía bien.

"¿Qué te hace decir esto, Kyoko-chan?" Nabiki preguntó con una sonrisa sutil, sacando su mirada de la ventana, lejos de Ranma. Ella actualmente esperaba que Naoko hiciera un trabajo tan bueno con la lucha que estaba grabando como el que había hecho con el Equipo de Demolición. La muchacha era relativamente principiante en su pequeña organización y tenía una personalidad algo parecida a un ratón, pero ya mostraba gran promesa con sus habilidades de cámara, aunque Nabiki esperara que esta vez ella no se enfocara tanto en Kuno. Hubo dos veces más metraje de él que Ranma y Akane combinados, pero con suerte eso fue fácilmente arreglado con una pequeña edición. Ella hizo una nota mental de vender a Kuno sus escenas cortadas a un precio elevado.

"Como usted siempre tiene la misma sonrisa cuando planea algo especialmente mañoso, sempai," Kyoko lo dijo un poco con aire de suficiencia, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella por hacer esta observación.

Nabiki sonrió en silencio. "Parece que voy tener que mantener un ojo sobre ti desde ahora, Kyoko-chan. Me conoces tan bien que podías quedarte con mi negocio."

"Yo...Yo nunca haría eso," Tartamudeó Kyoko, ruborizándose pesadamente. Lo que Nabiki falló en notar porque ella ya se había dado vuelta para mirar detenidamente hacia fuera de la ventana otra vez.

"Yo sólo estaba bromeando, Kyoko-chan. Pienso que de todas mis ayudantes, puedo confiar más en ti."

Kyoko casi se desmayó. En cambio, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas parecían que se quemaban. Pasó un rato antes de que ella pudiera hablar, y aún entonces era difícil para ella decir palabra. "Es un honor, sempai. Intentaré... no, lo digo, haré todo lo posible por cumplir con su confianza."

"No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan," Nabiki dijo a su ayudante. "Y mira esto."

Kyoko echó un vistazo al pequeño muñeco que su jefe acababa de sacar de su cartera. Este tenía una semejanza fuerte con Kuno, completada con el bokken miniatura.

"¿Pero por qué...?" Ella preguntó confundida. Nabiki no era del tipo que jugara con muñecas, al menos ella había pensado eso. Era demasiado infantil para una mujer madura como ella. Además, ella sabía mejor que nadie que baja consideración su jefe tenía para el tonto kendoista.

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente su sonrisa picara. "Solamente observa."

* * *

Después de unas rondas más, con Kuno siempre el vencedor, Ranma comenzaba a sentir que él ya pillaba la maña a esta cosa de kendo. Ahora si sólo esta picazón lo dejaba en paz. Todo su cuerpo arriba de su cintura pedía ser rascada en una voz que se ponía cada vez más fuerte. Era duro no hacerle caso.

Con un profundo, calmado respiro, Ranma atacó otra vez, fuego que en sus ojos. *_Terminare esto ahora y tendré un buen baño_*

Kuno estaba impresionado por cuan rápido su pupilo había aprendido kendo, aunque él hiciera todo lo posible de no mostrarlo. Él también trató de evitar pensar que le había tomado mucho más tiempo aprender. Esto fue suficiente para dejarlo ligeramente mal preparado para el ataque de Ranma.

Los dos luchadores se encontraron, moviéndose más rápido que los ojos de los espectadores podían seguir. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando se separaron, cada uno respiraba como si hubiera acabado un maratón. Entonces la muchedumbre jadeó al ver el gran corte que había aparecido en el frente del equipo de kendo del sempai, aunque Kuno mismo parecía indemne.

La gente comenzó a refunfuñar sobre Ranma ganando por una vez cuando hubo un ruido de ropa rompiéndose, sonando de una manera extraña en el patio de la escuela. La manga derecha del uniforme de Ranma ahora descansaba sobre el pavimento, habiendo sido cortada casi limpiamente. Un empate.

Ranma miró fijamente su ahora brazo desnudo en sorpresa, y luego un poco se preocupa sobre lo que su madre pensaría por el estado de su relativamente nuevo uniforme. *_Ya sé, solo le diré que se me vino encima una montón de chicas_* él pensó, luego sacudió su cabeza. *_Eso solo hará las cosas peor_*

Entonces él se impresionó al encontrar que su brazo desnudo no le picaba más, mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía estaba siendo pinchado con mil alfileres. Con un grito de alivio, él rápidamente desabotonó su camisa y la lanzó al pavimento, no notando a la muchacha que corrió y la tomo. Él giró hacía Kuno en la postura apropiada de kendo, su bokken sostenido firmemente ante él y una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Él estaba seguro de ganar esta vez.

* * *

"Aquí tienes, Akane," Yuka le dijo, dejando caer el uniforme de Ranma en las manos de su amigas. Ellas habían estado mirando la batalla entre Kuno y el muchacho de la trenza desde que comenzó. Ella había tratado de dirigirse a Akane al principio, pero se había rendido al no ver respuesta. Ella no podía menos de notar como los ojos de su amiga habían estado sobre Ranma todo el tiempo.

"¡¿Por qué me lo das?!" Akane preguntó en una mezcla de cólera y aturdimiento, mirando una y otra vez entre su amiga y la ropa. Sayuri llegó corriendo a ellas y dejó caer la manga cortada sobre el uniforme.

"Aquí tienes, un juego completo. Tuve que moverme rápido, otra chica casi lo consigue antes que yo."

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que lo quiero?!" Akane exigió. Sus amigas le dieron unas miradas picaras.

"Ah, veamos, Akane," dijo Yuka. "Somos tus amigas. Es obvio que te mueres por Ranma, solamente tratamos de echarte una mano."

"Sí," Sayuri añadió, no dando a Akane posibilidad de hablar. "Los chicos son despistados en cosa como esta, pero si la coses con un hilo rojo y se lo devuelves, él podría captar el mensaje."

"¡Así no son las cosas!" Akane gritó, tan fuerte que casi llamó la atención de la muchedumbre lejos de la lucha. Por suerte para Akane, el combate estaba demasiado interesante para ser omitido.

"¿Bien, como son?" Yuka preguntó con un codazo y una sonrisa.

"Ah, dinos," Sayuri exclamó, dando un codazo a Akane al otro lado. "¿Lo has besado ya?"

Akane inmediatamente se puso roja de vergüenza con la idea misma de besar a alguien.

"¡Lo has hecho!" sus amigos chillaron en placer.

"¡No lo he hecho!" Akane les gritó a ellas, todavía ruborizada fuertemente.

"Vaya, una negación fuerte," comentó Yuka a Sayuri con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Sí, me pregunto que puede significar?" Sayuri contesto, igualando su mirada y tono.

Akane suspiró, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza creciendo muy grande. "No hay nada entre Ranma y yo, nada. ¿Entienden?"

Akane se alejó de sus amigas sin esperar una respuesta. Ella solo no podía tratar con ellas cuando actuaban así. En su preocupación, ella inconscientemente había abrazado el uniforme de Ranma cerca de ella.

"¿Nada? Cuan decepcionante," Comentó Yuka a su mejor amiga.

"Sí, sí," Sayuri estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente. "Tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto."

"Definitivamente," Yuka contestó con una sonrisa, un plan ya comenzando a formarse.

* * *

Kyoko se dio vuelta para hacer una observación sarcástica sobre Ranma el dar a las muchachas un espectáculo cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba absolutamente sola en el cuarto. Su jefe había estado allí hace un momento, pero en su lugar estaba el muñeco de Kuno.

Nabiki voló por los pasillos, su cámara agarrada firmemente en ambas manos. Gosunkugi ya tomaba fotos de la pelea, pero ella tenía el presentimiento que él no estaba inclinado a tomar muchas fotos de Ranma sin camisa cueste lo que cueste como ella le había dicho.

Ella podía decir por la forma en que el entusiasmo de sus compañeras de pronto había aumentado cuando Ranma se había quitado su ropa que sus fotos se venderían bien. Desde luego, ella planeaba mantener las mejores fotos para ella. Nabiki se ruborizó un poco mientras se le ocurrió que su estudiante Hitomi podría conseguir las fotos aún más interesantes de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Ranma miró fijamente a Kuno mientras él sintió la sensación de alfileres volver, ahora cubriendo su cuerpo entero. Él desesperadamente quiso que un baño calmara su piel, pero no pareció que su oponente dejaría esta batalla hasta que la campana sonara o Ranma haya anotado una victoria decisiva, y el muchacho con la trenza no podía esperar que la escuela comenzara.

Con un grito, él atacó, pero se paró en seco cuando Kuno levantó su bokken y se golpeo a él mismo en la cabeza. El kendoista echó un vistazo a la muchedumbre, sus ojos llenos de sospecha. "¿Qué hechicero asqueroso interferiría en una batalla honorable entre hombres? ¡Muéstrate ya mismo!"

La gente empezó a mirarse los unos a los otros en confusión, mientras en el segundo piso del edificio, Kyoko se rió tontamente. De todos ellos, sólo Nabiki era capaz de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Gosunkugi también, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en ver a Akane sosteniendo fuertemente el uniforme de Ranma y maldecir al muchacho de la trenza para prestar atención a la lucha.

Nabiki estuvo un poco preocupado ya que ella no podía divertirse con Kuno y tomar las fotos de Ranma al mismo tiempo, esto era más interesante para ella. Había también el hecho de que Kyoko parecía tener aversión a Ranma por alguna razón, pero claro que perder podría beneficiar su carácter. Le gustaban los tipos con confianza, pero no los que eran completamente llenos de eso. Ranma podría soportar ser un poco más humilde.

Entonces Nabiki sacudió su cabeza para limpiarla de tales pensamientos e hizo lo mejor de esta oportunidad para fotos únicas.

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela, Kyoko se divertía como nunca. Ella no era fan de ninguno de los luchadores, por lo que meterse con ambos al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad rara para ella. Ella no estaba segura de como este pequeño muñeco podía controlar a Kuno, pero estaba impaciente por averiguarlo. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde, sin embargo, ya que ella tenía una lucha que interferir.

Ella miró como Ranma ataco otra vez, todavía luciendo confundido. Kyoko deslizó la muñeca de Kuno del camino percibido, haciendo que el muchacho de la trenza fuera de cara al suelo. Ella no podía menos de reírse cuando vio su expresión. Nada de asombroso que a su jefe le gustara manipular a la gente, esto era demasiado divertido. Ahora daba vueltas a Kuno para que luzca estúpido. Ella puede haber tenido más aversión a Ranma, y el kendoista normalmente actuaba como un idiota que no necesitaba molestarse con él. Sin embargo, las opiniones de él en la escuela habían comenzado a cambiar después de la lucha de ayer. Kyoko no vio que era tan genial golpear a la gente. Su sempai podría manejar situaciones así sin alguna vez recurrir a la violencia.

Kyoko sonrió al oír el gruñido enfadado de Ranma mientras atacó esta vez. Ella hizo que el muñeco de Kuno diera un paso y luego girara, colocando su cabeza directamente en el camino del bokken. Ella tuvo que sujetar con fuerza su mandíbula para impedir reírse fuertemente cuando el impacto condujo a Kuno directo a la pared de piedra de la escuela la cual hizo escombros.

Mientras Ranma se acercaba a Kuno, Kyoko usó su muñeca para hacerlo salir disparado como una bala, haciéndolo golpear a Ranma con fuerza en el estómago, y tirando a ambos al suelo en un gran caos. Viendo la cabeza del machista kendoista que yacía sobre el pecho desnudo de Ranma, Kyoko se rió hasta que las lágrimas vinieran a sus ojos.

Cuando ella finalmente se recuperó unos minutos más tarde, ella notó que un pelo sobresalía de la muñeca. Con su instinto de pulcritud activado, ella se abalanzo y saco ese pelo.

* * *

Kuno ardía en cólera después del último incidente. Él estuvo de pie y fulminó con la mirada con fuerza a la gente alrededor de él, gritando en rabia, "¡Cobarde, que sólo puedes obrar por el uso de las artes negras, yo exijo que vengas y me afrontes así puedo darte la paliza que tanto y bien mereces!"

Ranma pensó que tuvo que ser el trabajo de quienquiera que lo haya manipulado ayer, y que él esperaba lograr encontrar también. Pero él tenía el presentimiento de que ellos nunca encontrarían a esa persona o cuando lo hicieran, sería por que hiciera algo peor. Era como su vida funcionaba.

Además, él tenía demasiada comezón para preocuparse por algo más. Su cuerpo entero pareció estar en fuego y él estaba desesperado por algo de agradable agua fría para empaparlo. Estaba tentado a correr ahora en busca de las duchas de la escuela o algo, pero su orgullo no le dejaba escaparse de aquí y lucir como un cobarde aquí, sobre todo no de Kuno.

"Un último paso para decidir esto, Kuno," Ranma le dijo. "Ataquémonos el uno al otro y el que anote un golpe gana. Dudo que quienquiera que interfiere hará algo esta última vez. Además, de uno u otra forma esto habrá terminado."

"Concurro, me parece un buen plan. ¡Dejar que Furinkan atestigüe la gloria verdadera de kendo, la mayor de todas las artes marciales! "

Los dientes apretados juntos, Ranma no dijo nada. Él solamente quiso terminar con esto.

Ellos tomaron sus sitios a una distancia el uno frente al otro. Había una mirada sombría en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes mientras veían a su oponente, sus manos ante ellos, bokken agarrados con fuerza, pies reforzados contra la tierra. En cada movimiento ellos parecían imágenes de espejo, incluyendo el gran respiro que tomaron antes de que atacaran.

La muchedumbre estaba silenciosa, y los dos oponentes no hicieron ningún grito o señal esta vez. El único sonido era el toque de sus pies sobre el pavimento, cada paso los propulsaba adelante, aumentando su velocidad hasta que ellos finalmente golpearan con un gran ruido madera golpeando madera, la fuerza de su colisión hizo subir un pequeño vendaval de polvo, obscureciendo a los dos combatientes.

Cuando la nube se despejó, Kuno estaba parado en el lugar de su ataque final, mirando fijamente delante con una expresión sobresaltada en su bokken - la noble madera que había sido trabajada para su mano - cortado por la mitad.

Ranma agitó su mano delante de la cara de su sempai, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta. Después de unos momentos, Kuno parpadeó y dijo en una voz que era casi lo opuesto a su tono habitual arrogante, "Parece que he perdido."

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió con satisfacción al oír tal admisión de una persona que él había pensado nunca admitiría la derrota. Estaba tentado a acompañar su declaración, pero él había averiguado en pocos días que Kuno no era realmente tan malo como él había una vez pensado. De hecho, él casi se hacía una especie de amigo.

"Yo lo pensaría otra vez, Kuno," Ranma le dijo, sosteniendo su propio bokken que había sido completamente cortado en la mitad, y señalando a su cuello que ahora mostraba una magulladura grande por la presión atmosférica al pasar el golpe del Kendoista.

La expresión de Kuno parpadeada mientras volvía a su normal, arrogante yo. "¡Bien, desde luego, nadie podría esperar derrotar al maestro supremo de kendo, el Trueno Azul de Furinkan, pero con la ayuda de mi excelente enseñanza, tú estás bien en el camino a convertirte en un maestro kendoista!"

"Um, gracias," Ranma le dijo, no sintiendo correcto mencionar que era algo que él no había estado interesado estudiar en primer lugar. Útil quizás en el futuro, pero ahora mismo su propio arte marcial de Combate Libre le sirvió mucho mejor. "Pero tengo que irme."

Y con eso, Ranma corrió en dirección a la piscina de la escuela, no notando que Kuno de repente se derrumbaba detrás de él como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

* * *

Ranma se sumergió en las frías, y refrescantes aguas de la piscina de la escuela con un gran suspiro de alivio, sintiendo las picantes sensaciones que habían estado volviéndolo loco desaparecer. Era tan relajante solo flotar allí sin preocupaciones que sintió sus ojos comenzar a cerrarse.

"Puedo entender que desees limpiarte después de aquella pelea, Ranma, pero podría haber sido mejor usar las duchas en el vestuario."

Reconociendo la voz, sobre todo el tono, Ranma giró rápidamente para ver a Nabiki apoyada cerca de la piscina, toalla en una mano, cámara en la otra.

"Estaba algo apurado," explicó él débilmente.

Nabiki asintió. "¿Tú vas a salir ahora o permanecerás allí todo el día? La campana está a punto de sonar," ella le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ranma de mala gana salió del agua refrescante, mirando en consternación sus zapatos y pantalones, todos bien empapados, realmente no oyendo los pequeños chasquidos mientras Nabiki tomó algunas fotos rápidas. Por suerte, él tenía un cambio de ropa para gimnasia en su armario. Él estaba en realidad un poco feliz de tener una excusa para no llevar aquel uniforme incómodo en la escuela, pero no pensó que su madre estaría contenta por el estado en que su ropa estaba.

Él estuvo sorprendido cuando Nabiki comenzó a acariciarlo por sus hombros y pecho con la toalla. "Tú... tú no tienes que hacer eso."

Nabiki hizo rodar sus ojos. "Desde luego que no. Ahora inclínate así puedo secar tu pelo."

Ranma se sentía muy incómodo parado ahí mirando fijamente los pies de Nabiki mientras secaba su pelo con la toalla.

"No te preocupes, nadie puede vernos," Nabiki dijo como si ella podría leer su mente. "Todos han entrado a clase ya."

"¿Entonces tienes que ir a clases también, no es así Nabiki?"

Nabiki no hizo caso a la pregunta. "¡Casi... listo! Es lo más seco que pude, al menos. Si te apresuras, tendrás bastante tiempo para cambiarte antes de la campana. "

Ranma miró fijamente su cara sonriente mientras trató de arreglar su ahora desarreglado pelo con una mano. Él sintió un impulso repentino de hacer algo para agradecerle por esto, algo para devolver el afecto con el que ella había estado tratándolo desde su cita. Él no podía atreverse a besarla; gracias a su madre intentar besar tenía siempre la ventaja de palizas repentinas en el pasado. Además, él no estaba completamente seguro sobre como se sintió sobre ella. Pero él tenía que hacer algo.

"Gracias, Nabiki," él le dijo sinceramente mientras extendía la mano y despacio puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, tomándola en un abrazo apacible. Nabiki se puso rígido inmediatamente de su toque, que casi la hizo empujarlo, pero entonces ella se relajó y comenzó a abrazarlo también, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

El muchacho de la trenza no tuvo ni idea cuanto tiempo ellos habían estado de pie así hasta que Nabiki vacilantemente se separo de él y le dijo, "No hay problema, Ranma-kun. Solo dime por adelantado la próxima vez que decidas saltar a la piscina medio vestido. Traeré un peine." Hubo un rubor débil sobre sus mejillas ahora, y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

Al comprender que ella bromeaba, Ranma sonrió ligeramente y le dijo, "Lo haré", antes de ir de prisa a la escuela para cambiarse de ropa.

Viéndolo irse, Nabiki echó un vistazo abajo a su ahora toalla húmeda que sostenía y pensó en voz alta, "Me olvide por completo que tengo natación en gimnasia hoy."

"Ah bien, deberá estar seca para entonces," añadió ella poco después, su rubor se profundizo.

* * *

Akane estaba agradecida de que ninguno de sus amigas íntimas estaba en educación domestica, aunque esta vez no fuera por los embarazosos desastres que ella siempre hacía siempre que cocinaba algo. Ella tenía un sentimiento de que ellas la acusarían de todo tipo de cosas mientras con cuidado trataba de coser el uniforme de Ranma de nuevo. La mirada de la profesora había estado poniéndola nerviosa, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada sobre ello.

Ella simplemente hacía algo agradable para un amigo, como una especie de modo de compensar lo mal que ella había reaccionado cuando se habían conocido. Akane definitivamente no uso el hilo rojo que sus amigas habían sugerido. No, un sólido negro armonizaba con la manga. Claro que le resultaba un poco difícil para ella ver donde ya había cosido, pero si ella cocía el mismo lugar unas dos o tres veces, ella razono que solamente haría la costura extra fuerte.

"Así, termine," Akane dijo con un suspiro mientras revisó la ahora manga recosida con una sonrisa de logro. Había algo que no lucía bastante bien cuando la comparo con la otra manga, pero Akane pensó que era solamente por como yacía allí ante ella.

Fue sólo entonces que ella notó el pesado silencio del cuarto. Ella miró alrededor para ver que era la única persona en el aula. Echando un vistazo al reloj, ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y salió corriendo a su siguiente clase, diez minutos tarde.

* * *

Ranma se sentaba bajo un árbol en una camisa roja china y pantalones negros, almuerzo en su regazo, mientras esperó que Akane apareciera. Él tenía bastante hambre después de toda esa energía gastada en la pelea de la mañana con Kuno, pero pensó que sería grosero que él comenzara sin ella.

Él evitó ser grosero con la gente por principio general - él tenía bastantes personas enfadadas ya con él - pero en este caso fue pensar en maniobra de artes marciales que Akane había hecho ayer que lo hizo tan considerado. Había sido más que impresionante; seguramente vencía a la técnica de escape de su padre. Si él podía aprender esa, su viejo tendría una gran sorpresa en su siguiente sesión de entrenamiento.

Akane apareció momentos más tarde, actuando un poco más tímida que en el desayuno de ayer. Ella estuvo de pie al lado de él durante algunos momentos en silencio, antes de que de pronto dijera, "¡Aquí!", dejando caer un bulto negro en su regazo y se sentó junto a él todo en un movimiento.

Mientras ella sacaba su caja de bento, Ranma sostuvo la ropa para descubrir que era la camisa del uniforme que se saco. En toda la confusión que siguió a la lucha, él se olvido por completo de eso. Entonces él notó que la manga cortada había sido cosida de nuevo.

"¿Cosiste esto?" Ranma preguntó un poco nervioso mientras miraba detenidamente la ropa.

"Hai", Akane contestó con un rubor débil. "¿Qué piensas? No soy por lo general muy buena cosiendo, pero pienso que hice un trabajo bastante bueno esta vez. "

Ranma pensó que parecía haber sido cosido por un ciego montando el lomo de un toro salvaje, pero decidió que no era el tipo de cosas de decir a alguien que quieres que te enseñe una técnica secreta, a no ser que quisieras ver la técnica demostrada en ti.

"Esta... genial. Gracias, Akane," él finalmente dijo con sólo una vacilación leve mientras rápidamente la plegaba y la guardaba en su sitio.

Akane se ruborizo un poco. Nadie nunca la había elogiado por sus habilidades domésticas antes. Incluso su profesora pensaba que ella era un caso perdido. Su hermana mayor todavía pacientemente trataba de ayudarle, pero Akane tenía el presentimiento de que Kasumi lo hacía más por obligación que cualquier creencia que su pequeña hermana mejoraría

"No es nada," Akane le dijo, comenzando su almuerzo para ocultar su vergüenza. Después de un momento, Ranma hizo lo mismo, y ellos comieron en silencio hasta que ambos bentos estaban vacíos. Ambos parecieron notar que el otro había terminado al mismo tiempo.

Ambos giraron y dijeron, "Yo me preguntaba..."

Akane se ruborizó otra vez y dijo, "Tú primero."

"No, tu," insistió Ranma, habiendo completamente olvidado como había planeado preguntar a Akane sobre su ataque. "Ya que tu cosiste mi camisa, tú debes ser la que empiece. "

"Bien", Akane estuvo de acuerdo un poco vacilantemente, tomando un respiro con calma. Era un golpe a su orgullo como un artista marcial preguntar esto, pero ella no vio ningún otro modo de mejoramiento. "Después de verte a ti entrenar con Kuno hoy, yo me preguntaba si pudieras ayudarme a mejorar mis artes marciales. Realmente quiero ser... más rápida y menos torpe, creo."

Ranma suspiró en alivio. Durante un minuto allí, él estuvo seguro que ella iba a invitarlo a una cita, y él tenía más que bastantes problemas con eso ya. "Seguro, estaría feliz a ayudarte a mejorar. Tú puede enseñarme un poco de tu escuela y echarme una mano al mismo tiempo."

"Realmente no creo que hay algo en que te ayudaría, Ranma," admitió Akane francamente.

"¿Qué ahí de tu puño de roca, o como sea que tu le llamas? ¿Tu técnica definitiva?"

"Realmente no puedo enseñarte eso."

"Ah," Ranma dijo como si se hubiera dado cuenta."¿Es porque no soy un miembro de tu escuela de artes marciales, no es así?"

Akane sacudió su cabeza. "No, no es eso. El Puño de Piedra no es algo que puedo usar siempre que quiera. En realidad, sólo he sido capaz de usarlo unas veces, y mi padre sólo una vez ha sido capaz de usarlo. Sólo puedo esperar usarlo cuando me pongo realmente, realmente enfadada, y aún entonces no siempre funciona. No es una técnica definitiva muy buena."

"Mejor que la que tengo," Ranma le dijo. "¿Y cuándo quieres hacer esto?"

Akane parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir que todavía quieres entrenar conmigo?"

"Desde luego," Ranma le dijo con una sonrisa confidente. Solo porque ella no pensó que podría enseñarle, no significaba que Ranma no pudiera aprenderlo. Él había dominado técnicas supuestamente imposibles antes. Además, él realmente le debía a Akane, hasta tres veces ahora por coser su camisa, incluso si su coser lucía un poco... peculiar.

"¡Podemos comenzar después de la escuela! ¡Mi familia tiene un Dojo!" Akane casi gritó en entusiasmo. Ella había sido una niña la última vez que tuvo a alguien con quien realmente entrenar y estaba emocionada con la idea de alguien de su propia edad tratándola como una seria artista marcial, incluso si él era un poco... no, más que un poco, mejor que ella.

La frase '**Dojo de la familia**' parecía muy familiar a Ranma, pero por alguna razón él no podía recordar porque. Bien, él se figuró, si él no se podía acordar no podía haber sido tan importante.

"¿Qué te parece desde el lunes? Tengo muchas cosas que tengo que hacer después de la escuela y este fin de semana también lo tendré ocupado," Dijo Ranma, temiendo su cita próxima, todos los preparativos que esto implicaría y después las inevitables y dolorosas secuelas que implicaba aceptar una cita hecha por su madre.

"¡Eso sería genial!" Akane dijo con entusiasmó, aunque estaba segura de que este fin de semana iba a pasarlo demasiado aburrida esperando que llegue el lunes, pero ella no le dijo nada y solo le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Viendo la sonrisa de Akane, Ranma podría entender por qué Kuno estaba tan loco por ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Notas:

Otro capitulo completado, en lo personal espero estén disfrutando esta historia. Poco a poco se van colocando las piezas que harán la de historia un divertido caos.


End file.
